


You’re home

by Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi



Series: Your Highness [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Christmas, Drama, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Liam, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Pregnancy, Prince Harry Styles, Princess Louis Tomlinson, Smut, of course, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi/pseuds/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi
Summary: Harry and Louis just want to live as normally as a prince and princess can live, though problems seems to catch up around every corner.Sequel to ‘Your Highness’ON HOLD





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES! I’m still correcting your highness so it’s still in progress but I hope this work is better written! I also aimed for 5,000 words for each chapter, I was appalled to find out one chapter from yh1 was only 500 words. Anyways, I told you September so here you go! 
> 
> I’m so excited to finally be able to share this with you all! I hope you all enjoy reading it as I did writing it! If you’re new here I do suggest reading ‘your highness’ first. 
> 
> This chapter is over 6,500 words so enjoy!!!

A month later

  
Louis didn’t know how he got here. It was currently Christmas Eve, aka Louis’ birthday. Harry seemed more excited than Louis himself this morning as he woke his omega up with kisses and cuddles along with a complimentary blowjob. Harry couldn’t resist, plus, as Harry said ‘It was his mate’s birthday morning wake up present!’ Louis wasn’t complaining, even if it was seven in the morning. Yes, you heard right, fucking seven in the morning on a Tuesday.

Louis had gave Harry a smack on the head when he saw the digital clock read ‘7:58AM’ after asking what time it was. He didn’t think he was unfair at all. He may have liked school before but not the time he had to get up, which was around the same as it was now. Louis was not impressed.

“Babeeee, I have a surprise! We have to leave around 10.”

“Then wake me at half nine.”

Louis wasn’t ashamed for whining as he curled into his mate and easily feel back asleep to the sound of Harry’s heartbeat before Harry got in another word.

This is how the boy got his nickname. Kitten. Kittens could probably sleep anywhere and at anytime they want. And. Not to mention they could sleep for half the day if they had the chance. That was Louis. Louis was soft, cuddly, tiny and just a little kitten! Who could deny it? It was true!

Louis is a kitten. Spot on.

Harry was the exact opposite. He was big, broad, hard structure, muscles in the right places, an alpha and only cuddly with his mate. Who could blame him. Not only was it comforting but it kept his smell on the boy to show he was his, along with his marks. Louis was his kitten and Harry was just the alpha. An alpha who was hopelessly in love with the boy dozing off on his chest.

He couldn’t just wake him since it’s his birthday, so, he will just have to wait until nine because Louis has to be feed, washed, dressed and kissed before they go.

“Love, my little kitten. So perfect. Sweet dreams.”

Either Harry was hallucinating or he saw a small smile tilt up Louis’ lips delicately. Absolutely gorgeous. Harry did not spend an hour fondly staring at the boy while caressing him and leaving small soft kisses, he did not.  
  
Louis had to say that even after his nap he still wasn’t enamored at the idea when they got into the car after getting ready. He just wasn’t a morning person, he wakes up in the afternoon and that’s it. Harry leant in with a smile on his face from the slight scowl Louis had on his face before playfully kissing it away.

“Smile baby, it your birthday! You’re twenty today! First birthday with me, princess. Today’s your day but I’ll be dragging you around a bit, so, we are going to this place first then coming back to the palace then going to another surprise. It will be fun, just don’t get sick of me yet. Okay?”

“Couldn’t even ever imagine it, Haz. Now, surprise me.”

Louis didn’t usually like surprises but this was Harry, he couldn’t deny him if he wanted to. Louis reassured Harry with a peck and a smile before Harry took off with a hand on the boy’s skinny jean covered thigh. It was comforting for them both. Harry liked the way it possessed a claim on Louis and Louis loved the way Harry’s thumb stroked his leg absentmindedly. Pure habit and not a bad one either.

It took half an hour to get to the mystery place before Louis had to put a blind fold on as Harry said they were nearly here. Louis commented a cheeky ‘kinky...’ that he knew Harry smiled at as he sealed the bandana to cover the omega’s vision completely before driving and updating Louis on when they were stopping, turning or going. It was cute and on the plus side Harry kept a hand on the back of the boy’s neck to keep him calm. Louis loved it. Made him feel really loved.

After another five minutes, the car came to a complete stop and Harry removed his own seatbelt before getting out and running around the other side before Louis even knew what had happened. Louis caught on when his door opened and Harry’s hand was back on the back of his neck, cupping the soft dainty neck. Like as if he knew Louis wanted, needed, his hand on him before feeling lost. Mate stuff.

“Right baby, we’re here now. There’s no paps around or inside. No peaking. I’ll guide you, okay?”

“Y-yeah.”

After Harry’s directions Louis noticed how mushy he felt and he didn’t know how to describe it. Like as if he would fall when he stood because of the feelings numbing his body in a good way, dazed with the bond.

Harry worked away with unbuckling the seatbelt and detaching Louis from the car smoothly without anyone one hitting their heads, it was a surprise to both of them actually. From there, Harry guided Louis into the warmth inside from the bites and nips of the winters wind. Louis assumed they reached a reception when Harry covered his ears to hide what he was saying to who he presumed was the receptionist and he honestly couldn’t hear a thing.

“Thank you, right through that door. Enjoy your day princess Louis. Happy birthday.”

Louis caught the end of the sentence and smiled in what he thought was the direction of the receptionist and hoping he didn’t look stupid, he probably did.

“Thank you.”

With that Harry led them to what must have been the door. Next thing Louis knew he was hit with a force of familiar cold frosty air. It was colder than outside and after a second Louis knew. He knew where he was, he use to love these kinds of places. He was unable to hide his smile as he took in the fresh cool air.

By the sounds of it the facility must be empty, he swears if Harry booked out the place. It just showed what power and money could do.

“What are you smiling at princess?”

It was necessary for Harry to call Louis either ‘Louis’ or ‘princess’ out of the palace because apparently kitten and baby were not aloud to be disclosed to the public. They were intimate, really. That was the only reason Louis could think of. They were special to them that the public shouldn’t have to know. It’s enough that their friends and family know, never mind the world.

“Nothing, nothing at all, H.”

Harry knew that wasn’t true but Louis didn’t want to ruin the surprise because Harry just seemed so happy to surprise his mate for his birthday. So he kept his mouth shut because Harry sounded cute, considering he couldn’t see his expression but he could imagine the face splitting smile with his eyes crinkled in the corner and his dimples. Louis valued when he got the chance to see Harry’s dimples as well as being the cause of the crater of happiness. He hopes he can catch them when the bandana is off.

Harry collected the needed equipment and left Louis on a bench to reminisce about when he went with his family to these kind of places. He spent a good amount of time of his childhood in these circumstances and he couldn’t wait.

Once Harry placed down the equipment, he stood Louis up and wrapped an arm around him for comfort as he fiddled with the bandana.

“Ready princess. 3...”

Louis knew what to expect but he was still anxious to see.

“2...”

Harry smiled at Louis as he joined the countdown easily and he began to loosen the bandana enough that it would fall of if he wasn’t holding it.

“1...”

They both finished together as the blindfold was removed. Louis saw the familiar ice with the frosty fog steaming from the ice. They were at an ice rink, for Christmas, for Louis’ birthday. Not only an ice rink but an empty booked out ice rink. It was what Louis expected but he was still surprised to see it in front of him. He stood there as memories shot through his mind of how his sisters and he went to ice rinks and frozen lakes every winter as well as the ice hockey rink centers to practice their skating sometimes.

He must have been silent for longer than necessary as the nerves from the bond filtered into his mind.

“Do-do you like it? Because if you don’t then we can go home. Do something-“

“No Haz, I love it. Really! I was practically a pro. This is a wonderful surprise. Come on let’s go get the boots on!”

Louis was excited and Harry couldn’t help but let a fond smitten look cover his face. He doesn’t even try to hold it back, never did and never will. Louis valued that aspect.

Louis was bouncing with excitement now as he turned in his alpha’s arms to place a kiss on the corner of alpha’s mouth. The same fond look graced Harry’s face, Louis couldn’t help but feel the need to hide as he blushes. So, he hid. He hid in his alpha’s broad chest. He hid but that didn’t stop Harry from wrapping his arms around the small boy and swaying them both gently.

“Love you so much. So glad I get to spend your birthday with you.”

“I love you too Alpha. I’m so glad I get to spend my birthday with you too. Going to be the best birthday yet.”

Harry had no doubt in it.

Louis looked up from Harry’s jumper half way through his speech just so it wasn’t as muffled. Of course, Harry was already looking down at him with that fond look as he hair framed his face. What a gorgeous human being.

One of Harry’s hands slid up from the boy’s back to thumb over his mark before leaning down and stealing a lingering kiss before their foreheads were pressed together. They could just stay like this for the next lifetime. Just in each other’s arms for eternity. It sounds great.

“I hope it is baby. Now let’s go get our skates on. We have as long as we want. Have it bucked out for three hours.”

Harry’s gruff voice slipping in the nickname quietly so no one would catch it while Louis heard it clearly. Three hours was plenty of time and surely they could fill the time slot easily before the public arrive. Louis didn’t want to break the intimate moment but he also did want to see Harry skate at the same time.

“‘kay.”

Louis voice didn’t come out as he wanted it to. More of a sound than a word but Harry got what he meant. With a small peck the two buckled the skating boots quickly to their feet before walking onto the ice.

Louis was very stable as he stepped on and glided easily then he watched the clumsy alpha step on. Harry nearly feel straight away but caught himself with the side of the rink. It was funny to watch as he held a hand out for the alpha to take as they skated around the edge first.

“Is this your first time skating Harry?”

“No, I just forgot. How are you so good?”

“Loved skating when I was younger. Favorite thing to do in winter. Want me to teach you, again?”

Harry gave a sheepish as an answer. From there on, Louis spent half an hour teaching Harry to stay steady as he himself skated backwards in front of the alpha so he got to see him. The best they could get was still Harry half bending with his arm out in front of him. Is was a start. Maybe Harry got frustrated to the point he pinned Louis to the wall after saying ‘stand up straight’ and being playful with Harry. One unofficial official rule stated that Louis shouldn’t let go of him because he’d fall. Good thing they were close to wall before Louis was pressed to the barrier.

“Skating is not my thing.”

“I can see that.”

“Hey, don’t be cheeky princess.”

Harry had buried himself in the omega’s scent as Louis laughed when Harry tickled his side playfully while nipping the boy’s neck possessively making Louis hold back a noise and threading his fingers through the alpha’s growing mane. Nearly down to his jaw at this point.

“Stoooppp or we are going to need to get off in some bathroom.”

Harry’s was back as he kissed up the side of the boy’s neck to kiss his lips. May have been a longer and more heated kiss than they both expected but it stayed decent, not overly dirty anyways. They’ve had dirtier kisses even outside their mating cycle but it still wasn’t exactly PG. Hands stayed in appropriate places. It was all okay but not for public. Louis was the first to break it with heavy breathing.

After regaining his breathe the two were no longer pinned and he took his chance.

“Now, chase me.”

Before Harry had time to react the boy had skated off into the middle. Louis knew he was challenging the alpha to get him and he may not be the best at skating but he was determined to catch his mate now. It was a good technique to get Harry to chase him. Harry was off. Positively slower than Louis but faster than before for sure and without assistance.

Louis smiled cheekily as he skated backwards and watched Harry try to gain speed when Louis slowed to make the alpha think that he at least had a chance to catch him, to sedate his alpha’s worries or doubts. It was still funny to watch the alpha try to skate properly. Louis couldn’t hold the giggle as the alpha tripped and Louis couldn’t refrain himself from going over to help the alpha, unknowing to the master plan as he was pulled down onto the alpha and quickly found himself between Harry and the ice.

“Caught you little omega.”

“You cheated, no fair. I’m not lit-“

“Don’t finish that sentence or I might just have to take you here and show you how small you are in the middle of a rink. Show you how small you are sitting on my-“

“Don’t finish that sentence. We’re in public.”

Harry responded with sucking a new love bite half up the boy’s neck before rolling off Louis and struggling to get up whereas Louis stood with ease. Harry really just looked like a Bambi on the ice and it was truly adorable yet hilarious to watch. Louis kept his coos to himself though; the ‘manly’ alpha might protest being called a dangly baby deer.

With that Louis took the alpha’s hand and they skated. Harry got better eventually and Louis like to show off his twirls and backwards skating to the mate who watched intently. It was wonderful. There may have been some kissing breaks between the skating but who were they to complain about some intimate time with each other.

Eventually it was twenty past one and someone came to tell them that there was ten minutes until the public would be allowed in so the couple got their skates off each other. Harry had left little kisses on the boy’s cold knees and thighs. Louis birthday was definitely going to be filled with continuous affection and he knew it. It was Harry’s way of expressing how happy he is to have Louis in his life.

They were out with a few minutes to spare: surely enough there was paparazzi and the public outside the door as Harry walked out with an arm around his small omega who froze slightly with the amount of people crowding and firing questions.

“How’s your Christmas?”

“How’s the birthday going Louis?”

“Is there going to be a baby soon?”

“Wedding?”

“How was the heat and rut?”

Each question was probably said a few times by each pap and there definitely were more ‘x’ rated questions that Louis would never answer. It was overwhelming but Harry led him out to the car and opened his door for him before walking around and into his own side.

“Don’t let them bother you love. Come on and we’ll get something to eat at home.”

As if on time, Louis’ stomach growled embarrassingly loud making Harry chuckled in turn and went to driving but not before a small peck to the boy’s forehead and a hand on his thigh.

  
Louis really should have expected it. He should have expected people to jump out from any hiding space when Harry and himself entered the kitchen for food. Harry had told him that he would make something special an he just forgot how the whole birthday and surprise attacks worked. He literally jumped beside Harry with wide eyes. Unexpectedly jumping to hide himself in Harry’s chest and had turned his back to his family, he really forgot that they were even a possibility. He just thought ‘Harry will protect me.’ Was that too dependent? No.

“Baby, it’s your friends and family. Happy birthday!”

Louis was turned as Harry’s arms crossed over the boy’s tummy and stood chest to back with the boy as he took in his surroundings. It was only his family, Harry’s mum, Harry’s dad, Niall, Ed, Liam and Zayn. Niall and Liam’s family would be arriving Christmas morning.

He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and a smile stretched across his face. Harry let go of his mate with hesitance as he let everyone come and give the newly twenty year old omega a hug and individual ‘happy birthday’s. Everyone knew twenties were an omega’s prime age since they’ve matured and not getting old anytime soon. Perfect age for fertility and to get settled with a mate. He was already settling though, all they need was to get their own home and they would be set.

“Jesus, you all gave me a fright! I don’t like jump scare surprise things.”

Everyone laughed at the cute mock angry face Louis had masked on. He broke his own facade and laughed with everyone as the party was announced. There was all too tempting cake and treats but there was apparently some dinner first. An old favorite that his mum used to make, chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash. It was absolutely amazing.

He loved sitting down with everyone and eating his favorite food that everyone enjoyed. He loved the taste. He loved the chatter along the table. He loved the arm Harry keep around him when he didn’t need his two hands, which was quite often. He loved the dinner and he was determined to be able to eat at least some cake afterwards.

As soon as he was finished he had two ten year olds on his lap and he could definitely feel more than one pair of eyes on him; Harry, Johanna and Anne.

“Louis! What age are you today?”

Phoebe tried to whisper but the whole table heard anyways. Louis pretended to skeptically look around before holding his index finger to his lips as a signal to show ‘shhh. It’s a secret.’ He playfully motioned them closer and the two were eager with smiles that they were getting a secret. Louis made sure he would whisper in both of the sister’s ears and gave the answer.

“Twenty.”

His voice was only quiet enough for them to hear and maybe Harry and both twins gasped and smiled that they knew the secret. Louis again whispered but a bit louder to the two happy ten year olds.

“But it’s a secret. Our little secret, yeah? I’m getting old.”

Both twins giggled and hugged their brother simultaneously together and he reciprocated the action and wrapped his arms around them. He knew they would spill their new ‘secret’ within the next ten minutes only to come back and say sorry. He cold just predict it. He caught Harry’s fond eyes when he let the twins go off running.

“Whaaaatt?”

It was more said in the little whiny kind of way as the fond grew on both of their faces. Their hands now intertwined on Harry’s lap. They’re chairs are very noticeably close together. Louis head leaned onto the back of the chair as he gazed at Harry for an answer.

“Oh, nothing baby. You’re just being you. Cute.”

Their smiles widened when hey heard a comment from Niall.

“I pray for their kids, having to watch them like this all the time and having them embarrassing them in public or when they have friends over.”

But that didn’t bother them. Their children will just have to suck it up and learn about the ferocity of a mate’s bond and they’ll get it when they have their own mate. It is a beautiful experience to await.

Dinner seemed to pass by so quickly and soon Louis was cutting a cake, it wasn’t extravagant, that was because he told them not to, but it wasn’t like your normal simple one. It had two tiers of chocolate cake with pretty baby blue icing. It had flower like pipping on the bottom tier while the top was blue with scattered edible pearls with a delicate ‘Happy birthday Louis’ on top in neat curly handwriting. Truly gorgeous. They came out singing happy birthday and he blew out the candles making his wish. He wanted to hope Harry and himself get a beautiful house soon so they could truly start their own nest, but he definitely wasn’t going to tell anyone his wish because that would ruin it.

Louis thought he was definitely going mess up cutting the cake but he managed, just barely, enough that it wasn’t a mess afterwards and everyone had their own slice with extra cake that Niall would probably get to before anyone else.

Everyone was happy. Everything was great. Louis didn’t think it could get any better. This was by far the best birthday so far. He had his family, his friends, his ohana, and his mate.

Anne was the first to announce presents after cake. Next thing Louis knew he was being lead into the living room down the hallway that had a stack of wrapped boxes. He didn’t need all this. He didn’t really even expect a few presents but this was so much. More than he needed. He liked presents but this was purely being spoilt.

The first he took was a box that Phoebe and Daisy handed to him and he was guessing it was from them. They looked hopeful as he carefully unwrapped the paper and pulled out a stack of drawings and some homemade cards along with one of Louis favorite cds, the fray. Louis looked through all the pictures as the two twins explained each one excitedly and he hugged them both when they got to the end saying he loved them before he got handed a box from both Fizzy and Lottie. He was just as excited as he took the photo album from the box. There was photos from their childhood along with some recent ones they must have took secretly taken of Harry and him. Especially when they were sitting up on a couch cuddling.

He loved it. He loved all the presents even the ones he got embarrassed about. Especially when Niall and Liam teamed up on him. He received the box from them. He opened it and then found himself closing it quickly before someone young saw what was in the box.

“Not age appropriate!”

“You’re welcome.”

The two sing songed to him with laughs as Louis turned a deep red. It the box was several sex toys, some very none appropriate pornographic books and even some new position guides for mates. Or course he’d have a look through it but for now he’d keep that hidden from his family’s eyes and Harry’s parents as well. Not something he’d like to have a conversation on right now. Later, probably with Harry after scalding the two friends. He saw Harry peek in the box before placing it behind him, between him and the couch so no one would attempt to peek. Louis felt a kiss to his shoulder from Harry to calm his wild blush.

“Thanks, you weird embarrassing people.”

Everyone laughed as gifts continued to be handed to him while he had also been moved to sit between Harry’s legs at some point with Harry’s chin resting on his shoulder as he received the presents, many many presents.

There was a new designer watch. Fancy clothing with high end brands. A gift card to a lot of furniture stores that would come in handy when they have their house. Anne had also paid for the majority of the money for the contractors they had that were waiting for the ‘Okay’ with the plans and materials ready. Harry and Louis agreed to not put them to work just before Christmas so they’d wait for the new year. He knew his mum felt bad because she didn’t have the money to get him all this stuff and he saw a look in her eyes when she handed him one of the last boxes.

Inside the box was a locket with Louis and Johanna in a small picture. There was a piece of paper at the bottom, a letter. Louis didn’t hesitate to begin to read it.

‘Dear Louis,

Happy birthday! I can’t believe you’re 20 now! My little boy is growing up, my little baby boy I had in my arms that beautiful Christmas Eve of 1993, you were my special early Christmas present from above, my angel. You have grown up to be so beautiful and strong. I watched you grow into the omega you are today.

I’m so glad you have Harry. He’s a wonderful mate and you both deserve each other to the ends of the earth. I see the complete love you both have in each other’s eyes everyday and I know it’ll be like that for a lifetime. You are perfect together, truly the definition of soulmates.

I couldn’t be happier that you found each other. I couldn’t be happier with the way you grew up. I expect Harry to keep you safe now that you’re no longer in my arms anymore. I will always hold you in my heart though, I’ll never give away your spot there. You were my first boy, my first child. You took my breathe away the moment I saw you and had you in my arms. You are perfect Louis and don’t left anyone tell you otherwise, I made that heart of yours so don’t let anyone break it.

Just keep being you, baby. You’ve made it, you have a good stable life set and you have an amazing mate to keep you safe. I can’t wait for the many birthdays to come and maybe some time we’ll have a little baby in tummy for you to bring into the world like I did for you. Have another brilliant year sweetie.

I love you so so so so so so much. You’ll be my little loubear forever.

Love,  
Jay xxxxxx’

Louis had tears down his face at the end and he knew Harry had read along with him by the soothing caress of his thumb he was tracing on the boy’s tummy before Louis leaped up and into his mother’s arms. That letter was really worth more than any expensive material.

By far, the best birthday ever.

Lastly was Harry’s present. Anne passed the small box to Louis to open. He opened the box carefully with held some sort of bandana cloth piece. He was slightly confused because another bandana. Was this to do with earlier? It he going somewhere else now? He stared in confusion until Harry spook up.

“I think we have a date to get to, it’s a surprise so we have a little blindfold for you to wear there.”

Louis allowed Harry to blindfold him and he was helped to stand up by who he thinks was his mum. This really just reminded him of this morning. He did remember Harry said they would be going somewhere else after the party, he completely forgot about that.

“Goodnight everyone, we probably won’t see you when we get back.”

There was a chorus of ‘have a good time’ followed by ‘Happy birthday Louis!’ Next thing Louis knew he was lead out of the room and was being hoisted to sit on Harry’s hip as he easily walked with Louis.

“Where we going?”

“It’s a surprise kitten.”

The also stuck to the nickname ‘baby’ around family considering it was more traditional compared to ‘kitten’, they decided they didn’t want to become the really cutesy sweet couple even though they already are that. It could be worse. Louis whined and just played with the locket his mum gave him as Harry walked. He was guessing they were going to the clearing because they didn’t get in the car but the journey there seemed shorter, probably because Louis had zoned out with the lack of sight. Harry had set him down carefully with a kiss to the jaw to get Louis’ attention.

“We’re here baby.”

The blindfold was slowly and carefully removed to reveal the clearing like Louis had suspected but it was in the same set up as their first date. There was a picnic basket and a blanket on the floor while fairy lights twinkled in the branches of the bare trees as the grass had a small blanket of snow covering its surface. Louis was breathless at the sight and the memories they had here. It was their magical place and it would definitely stay in memory forever. This was their special place.

“Harry...”

His voice was caught with emotion as he took in the scene of their first date. This itself was just an amazing present but he saw some stuff wrapped in wrapping paper next to the basket. He didn’t need to get him anything because he just needed his mate, not some materials. He sees a letter as well at the bottom, a small white envelope. He could tell they were for a while later though, just had a feeling.

“I wanted to recreate our first date. Had a lot of magical memories here.”

Harry guides them both forward to the blanket and laid down as an invitation for Louis who cuddled up into the alpha.

“Twenty baby. Nearly of legal drinking age now.”

Louis sniggered remembering the champagne they had on the first date along with the strawberries and cream. Omegas has the legal drinking age of 21 compared to alpha’s legal age of 18 because it was commonly known that omegas have a significantly lower alcohol tolerance than alpha’s, it was for precautions.

“You’re so beautiful baby.”

Louis blushed at the compliment that seemed to still effect him even though he’s heard it so many times. The night noises mumbled in the background of Louis’ mind as he listened to the pump of Harry’s heart under him. So settling.

They didn’t know how long they stayed in the calming presence of each other until the bell from the town ringed to signal eleven o’clock. Louis was surprise he hadn’t passed out by now since he woke up early then went ice skating then had dinner then had cake then present opening and now this date. Soon enough, they sat up again and faced each other as Harry pulled out some fresh strawberries and fresh whipped cream, in separate bowls. The strawberries had their stalks off already.

Harry was quick to dip the strawberry into the cream and hold it out to Louis before he could reach for his own.

“Let me feed you, kitten.”

Louis easily complied and parted his lips and bit the strawberry, taking his time before taking the other half of the strawberry into his mouth along with Harry’s fingers that dropped the strawberry in the boy’s mouth and traced his bottom lip as he ate. Providing another when the boy was finished. They switched roles half way through and Louis fed his alpha gently. Harry had playfully nipped his fingers and sucked them filthily and it was hard from Louis to stop his instant reaction of pure lust. He just about managed though. Just about.

Eventually the torture had finished with a few playful pecks and torturous tickles for the omega before a present was placed in his hand.

Louis noticed how some presents were wrapped in green and others in blue and he was endeared by it. There looked to be about four gifts there and the letter that Harry must have hid or something because it wasn’t where it used to be.

In the first green wrapped present was a little box. On the front of the present had a label on it, this one read ‘just for our own little getaway!’ The box held plane tickets to Barbados for late January to be a week after their heat and rut. He loved it and he couldn’t wait. He has never been out of the country before! Harry was surprised to hear that.

The next blue box contained a frame with a picture from Harry’s phone when he kissed Louis cheek and Louis was smiling with a tinting blush covering his cheeks. The label read ‘I’ll always treasure the pictures we take together!’ In the middle of the bottom of the picture had two halves of a heart connected with ‘Harry’ and ‘Louis’ engraved in them on the side their picture was on. He knew he’d keep this in a special place forever because it just looked so amazing. So cute and so couple-y!

In the next green box there was a picture of the clearing on their first date and it must have been taken before they got there the night before because it looked exactly how it looked when Louis first saw it that night. This label read ‘I’ll always remember that first date when I finally got to go out with you, I remember wanting to bring you to my secret special place because you became my special place the day I met you.’ The only light was the from the moon and the fairy lights on the half filled trees. Autumn leaves on the floor and with the blanket. The basket was there but he doubts it had been filled and Harry must have taken it back and filled it before they left. It was beautiful. Harry must’ve been saving it for something like Louis’ birthday to show him. He was in awe. Truly.

The last blue presents label read ‘I wouldn’t want you to get cold now in this weather.’ The box held one of Harry’s old jumpers, it was his purple one. Harry knew him so well, he knew the fact he would much rather have an big old jumper of Harry’s than some new one anyway. It was his favorite jumper of Harry’s at the moment and he’d have to make Harry wear at some points just to keep his scent there but he put it on right there for now.

He loved how Harry hadn’t just slashed his money on some gifts, except for the plane tickets. You always hear stories of rich alpha’s buying their omega’s cars and wildly expensive items but here he was giving Louis photos and his old jumper. He was giving Louis their special memories. He was showing Louis how much he knew him. He couldn’t be in more love with the boy in front of him.

“Thank you Haz, I loved them all so much. The frames are definitely going up somewhere in the new house. I love you so much.”

“That’s not all baby.”

After a look of confusion from Louis, Harry pulled out the envelope from before and Harry watched as he opened it and began to read.

‘Louis, baby.

I love you so so much, there isn’t a word I could use to describe how much I am in love with you. You are my love, my life. I can’t wait to spend many more birthdays with you in the future along with anniversaries and more birthdays than our own in our little family.

I remember the day I saw you first so clearly. I remember you knocking and me opening my door to that small shy boy who couldn’t even look at me or talk without a stutter. I couldn’t see you’re face but you already took my breathe away. I knew there was something destined for us before you looked up. I remember the beautiful deep sea sparkling brightly behind those eyes. From that day you had me wrapped around you’re finger even if I didn’t show it at the start.

At the beginning, those first few days I wanted to impress you and make you jealous but you didn’t have our bond within you to tell you what I was doing back then, you must have been so confused at what you were feeling those days. The day I lost control I both regretted my alpha’s approach but loved that I could finally be yours. You be mine.

My love grew for you everyday more and more since then. You are so beautiful, smart, strong and perfect Louis, even if you don’t see them. I couldn’t image spending my future with anyone else in the world.

Thats why I want to ask you this one question...’

Louis looked up with tears down his face from the second time today. There Harry was in front of him on one knee with a velvet box in his hand opened to reveal a magnificently beautiful ring. An engagement ring.

“Louis William Tomlinson, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me. Will you marry me?”

Louis had the words caught in his throat for a second before it cleared up as a sob escaped his mouth. Harry waited patiently and nervously for the answer as Louis reached to cup Harry’s face with both hands.

“Yes, yes, yes you silly idiot.”

They kissed passionately and held each other close before breaking apart and placing the ring on with the promise ring. They went back to kissing the night away with their body’s tangled together as they let the moment actualise itself in their minds.

This was it, it was like as if they had begun a new chapter in their story, a new beginning.


	2. Awaiting Announcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update (kind of got a puppy today and was just trying to get her settled in while also losing track of time... oops.) May have even forgot it was Saturday, but anyways I hope you enjoy and please excuse my tardiness. X

“I love you, I love you so much.”

“I know baby, I love you too, so so much. My little princess, my fiancé.”

Louis had adrenaline cursing through him as Harry took a break from marking up his mates neck with love bites. It has been nearly an half an hour after the proposal and the two were still cuddled together in the clearing with swollen lips and hands clutching each other, like as if they’d probably break down if they didn’t hold each other. Louis would cry if they separated slightly since he really just needed to get the fact that this is real, this isn’t some sweet dream that reality will cruelly rip from him. That wasn’t going to happen though, this was real.

He couldn’t be happier in this moment. He was high in the adrenaline and pure love that intertwined in every space and crevice of his being. He was in a state of pure bliss with life. He didn’t expect Harry to propose and it was thrilling. He couldn’t believe this alpha, a perfect alpha, wanted to marry him. To spend the rest of his life with the omega.

Last year Louis wouldn’t have ever thought he’d be engaged to his mate at this point, a prince of England at that. It was ever gay omega’s wet dream. It was his reality. He couldn’t feel more special. It was a phenomenon, something he couldn’t believe happened. What did he do to deserve this beautiful man?

This was definitely more emotional than when Harry gave Louis the promise ring. Imagine them at their wedding if this is how they react to being engaged. Louis would probably pass out or something.

“Oh my god, I get to marry you. You are so mine. I’m yours. My beautiful omega.”

Before Louis noticed his back was on the floor with Harry above him. The sense of deja-vú was indescribable. Louis had a face splitting smile gracing his lips as he shared his thoughts with his fiancé above him. His fiancé.

“How about we relive another memory, love?”

Harry’s dimples deepened as Louis smiled up at him. His arms caged around Louis head as he leaned down muttering as he went along.

“I fucking love you so much.”

Their lips reconnected in a lust filled make out as Louis’ hands wandered down to undo the alpha’s button and fly before pushing the slacks down with his ankles to pool at the alpha’s knees on the blanket. Harry hummed in agreement as Louis pushed the fabric down with his ankles again before reaching down to take the hard member in his hand that didn’t fully circle the member’s girth. He fondled with the tip until Harry pulled back and quickly removed all of their clothes that were thrown on the basket next to them. They were so glad the blanket was big enough for them and a basket.

“Harry, ’m so wet. Please just open me up.”

Of course they had sex daily but Louis seemed to be as tight as a virgin every single time. Both of them loved it though. Louis loved the stretch along with Harry’s facial expression as he entered him and the way he could make Harry groan with a simple clench. Harry loved the feeling of opening Louis with his girth, watching Louis take something much to big for his little body and having his knot locked in the tight walls of Louis. They loved it. Loved that special intimate moment as they take their claims with simple love bites and sitting on Harry’s knot locked in him as his mind fuzzed with nothing but Harry.

“Oh fuck baby, I need you too, I need you too. Let’s open you up a bit for now, okay? Don’t want to hurt you.”

“Yes, please Haz. Need you.”

Louis clutches onto Harry biceps as the two digits teased the soaked hole before pushing in together. Louis’ body seemed to be adjusting to the daily intrusion as it held the two digits in him with a great force. Harry strokes the boy’s thigh next to him to calm and ease the omega.

“Baby, it’s okay relax that beautiful body. Let me in.”

Louis obliged and went lax for his alpha who was kissing his inner thighs as he opened up the boy with his fingers. Louis was already close with the amount that built up to this. He lost it when Harry’s tongue joined his fingers. Harry abnormally large fingers were able to curl up and hit that little bundle of nerves dead on.

“Harry! Mmmh”

Louis could feel the smile against perineum from Harry as Harry relished in the fact that he could make the boy scream from just opening him up. It was amazing. Louis’ hands had been fisting Harry’s curls and pulling him closer to where he mostly needed him to be. Harry slipped in another finger and scissored Louis open until he deemed Louis open enough that he could enter with a bit of a stretch that Louis liked.

Louis was quick to wrap his legs around the alpha as Harry raised back up to the preening boy. Louis was ready. He just needed Harry to connect them completely.

“So eager. So pretty like this baby. Gonna take it slow. Let me see your hand.”

Louis complied and untangled his left hand from Harry’s hair to hold it out for Harry. Harry slowly entered the tip as he kissed the ring and then Louis’ fingers. His was submerging himself in inch by inch while he began to leave wet kisses from Louis’ hand up his arm and to his mark. Louis had scratched down Harry’s back with his one hand as he gasped and moaned. After Harry released his left hand it joined in gripping Harry’s shoulders.

Louis arched up as Harry bottomed out and filled him up. He felt full and that’s what he loved. Louis had begun to absentmindedly clench down to keep Harry in which caused Harry nip at the boy’s shoulder.

“Baby, relax. Or it’s going to be over quicker.”

Harry began to slide in and out with little resistance since Louis relaxed. He wasn’t going fast or hard but he was hitting Louis deep and brushing his prostrate. Louis didn’t notice he was crying until Harry pointed it out for him. Harry had stopped as he bottomed out causing Louis to whine, when Harry began to slide out Louis almost sobbed until he was rhythmically slide back in and out.

“No tears baby. What’s up? Is it getting too much for you? How are you feeling?”

Louis nodded because he guesses that was partly why he was crying but he also answered the question as he stared in the alpha’s eyes as he continues to move within him.

“I’m just... so so happy Haz. Tears of joy. Love you so much.”

Harry visibly relaxed and continued his rhythm as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs.

“I love you too. That’s good baby. Making you feel so good.”

Louis nodded because he did feel so good. He was completely surrounded by his alpha. It was a winter night yet he felt so warm and fuzzy.

He soon felt Harry’s knot catch and tug his rim gloriously as Harry sucked on his mark. Louis found his nails scraping down Harry’s back again as Harry thrust his knot in and they released in unison.

Both holding each other tightly as the knot solidified the fact that they were engaged. Harry collapsed down as Louis detached his nails from Harry’s back to hug around the alpha’s neck. He hadn’t dropped in a subspace, surprisingly, so far so he let himself calm while Harry filled him up with cum. And the knot locked within him. Best birthday ever, even if was past twelve pm.

“You still with me kitten?”

“Yeah, I’m here. Feel a bit fuzzy though but haven’t fallen under.”

“Good boy, my little fiancé.”

Louis hummed at both the praise and the new name. He liked it. Fiancé. Soon to be husband. Had a nice ring to it, alike to the ring smiling down on him over the alpha’s shoulder.

“We going to tell everyone then?”

“Tomorrow Baby, lets have the night to ourselves.”

“Sounds like a brilliant plan.”

•••••

Harry mentioned about having a bath but the sound of flowing water had cut him off. The hot spring. Louis would be completely down for it considering the drying spunk on his tummy and chest wasn’t all that attractive in his opinion.

It had been about ten minutes ago that Harry’s knot had went down but Louis refused to let him pull out yet. Harry was happy with the cock warming anyways and Louis found it comforting so it was basically a win-win situation. Made for each other in more than one reasons:

Eventually Louis was empty and the two were headed towards the hot spring on the side of the clearing. The warm water felt fresh against their skin as they stepped in. Louis was completely in while Harry was at the edge sat watching. Then Louis had a craving, a craving for Harry.

He stepped on the rocks at the bottom on the side in front of Harry and quickly removed the rings so he didn’t damage them in the water and Harry knew that the boy just was cautious as he watched because it definitely wasn’t a no or an insult.

Next Louis stood in between the alpha’s legs as the water came up to his stomach.

“Hi.”

“Hey ba-“

Next thing Harry knew the boy’s lips were on his, but only briefly before he began to kiss down his neck to mark his alpha with a few love bites.

“Baby, it’s late. How about we dry off, get dressed and I’ll carry you back, we can wash off and we’ll cuddle.”

Louis agreed but he knew he was beginning to feel horny for more of Harry. Maybe he could just play around and let Harry know what he wants. His omega usually called sex ‘playtime’ or ‘breeding’ and just rubbed off something that Harry now knew to ‘play’ was usually sex, rough sex.

They’ve used the term a few times now and it was always amazing. Even if Louis had just been fucked, like now, he’d get a new knot in him after made some extensive foreplay. They’ve definitely had rough sex now since the beginning just now it has a name to distinguish slow sex from a fast fuck. This one time Harry took out his boy’s toys and just watched his mate, watched him bounce on a vibrating dildo while he had some type of lube on his small cock that made his shaft tingle along with another vibrator in hand that he ran along his length. Harry sometimes told him to just keep it on the tip. He came so many times that day. He was coming dry by the end of the self pleasure and then Harry fucked his tired body and he came again three more times. He also slept for twelve hours after that. It was amazing. He wouldn’t mind doing that again some time.

Playtime happened at least three times a week at this stage. After the heat and rut the two got back into rough sex again and Louis couldn’t be happier really. He knew this was one of those times. His inner omega just pushed the desperation onto him and sometimes it just felt like a mini heat, he needed a knot and he usually got what he wanted.

Louis didn’t notice Harry had dried and quickly dressed him while he was in his thoughts. So Louis didn’t get to tease then. He was planing on over dramatically bending over and maybe refusing to get dressed but looks like that opportunity had left. Harry was currently putting Louis’ two rings in the velvet box in the basket to also carry back with them.

Louis had to think, what did he want to do to show he was horny again? It wasn’t like he could run and get Harry to chase him because he was lazy and that might worry Harry. But Harry will be carrying him. Louis began to palm himself at least to a semi to the thought of Harry breeding him right now. Harry luckily didn’t see considering he didn’t like it when Louis touched himself.

Louis kept touching and palming himself when Harry was turned with his back to Louis until the omega was fully hard and leaking a vast amount of slick. Eventually Harry had him on his hip carrying him back with the basket in he other hand. Louis couldn’t help but find it sexy that Harry was able to hold him with one arm as he pressed his hard on into Harry’s side waiting. Waiting for the alpha to notice and treat him. But no, harry didn’t notice and Louis had to take action.

The omega began to mark the other side of Harry’s neck with sloppy wet kisses and sucks while he moved a hand down to the button of Harry trousers that he undid. Next thing Harry knew the petit hand was past the band of his boxers and rubbed the length even with the awkward angle. They were currently on the border of the forest, a few trees in, next to the palace. Harry had to decide whether he’d continue to their room or stop here.

His mind was made up as he trapped Louis between himself and a rough tree. Harry knew this was something to do with playtime as he threaded his finger in the hair to grip and pull back.

“Tell me, what’s going around that pretty little head of yours?

“Want to play... please.”

Harry pretended to think about it for a minute, making Louis groan. The noise only result in another tug to his hair so his head was forced up and his neck was exposed to the alpha.

“Harry, please... want you, so hard for you.”

“Didn’t touch yourself, did you?”

“N-no.”

Harry tutted at the answer. Louis was confused, Harry wouldn’t know or would he?

“Lying to me now kitten? Thinking you were sneaky? Think I didn’t hear what you were doing behind my back. That was one of my top rules kitten. Maybe we should go to the room and sleep. Naughty kitties don’t get what they want, do they?”

The humiliation of getting caught ran through the bond. Louis knew he couldn’t argue with Harry considering he seems to just always be right, somehow. Harry watched as tears built up in the boy’s eyes from both the desperation his omega put on him but also from guilt and humiliation.

“Please Alpha, need you. I’m sorry, I was thinking of you though. Just wanted you to know how much I want you. Please.”

Harry’s eyebrow raised up before he leant down to smell the omega’s scent. He could smell the pheromones and oestrogen to mimic his heat smell to most likely attract Harry. Harry is sure that not every omega’s inner omega would do this to attract their mate but Louis’ sure as hell does. He could tell that prolonging the meeting of their two inners outside of their mating cycle was putting stress on the inner omega and alpha and that was what was probably the whole situation behind ‘playtime’. Louis couldn’t control it but who was Harry to deny the fact that the omega wanted him and was offering himself to him.

“Okay kitten, just because it’s your birthday, stay here or in our room.”

Harry knew Louis’ answer before he heard the small ‘here’ considering the omega didn’t want to have to wait longer. Harry let down the omega and removed his trousers as well as pushing down his own before picking Louis up again. Harry decided preparation wasn’t a need considering any guard could spot them at any moment so he entered in one swift move, much to Louis relief. Harry kept his hands cupping Louis’ bum and spreading his thighs as he held him up while Louis’ hands found their way up Harry’s shirt and wandered his back to his chest to his shoulders. Harry noticed the very slick slide as he bottomed out.

“Very wet for me kitten. So did we pick here because it’s closer or do you like the thought of the risk of getting caught. Liked me watching you pleasure yourself with your toys before.”

Louis just nodded along for the whole statement, wanting Harry to move considering he couldn’t himself. He never thought that he liked someone watching him. Probably not someone he doesn’t know but Harry watching him did turn him on. Maybe when they get their own house they could record themselves to give that thought of being watched. They could talk about that later though.

“Move Haz... please.”

Harry began to thrust into Louis as he licked along the column of his throat with intent. He slightly changed angle and his speed so he had put a great amount of pressure on the boy’s bundle of nerves making Louis nearly scream if he didn’t attach their lips to muffle the sound. Sound would alert the guards on night watch. After a handful more of thrust Louis had released all over their shirts with a drawn out moan that Harry caught in his mouth.

“Louis we have to stay quiet or the night watch guards would find us.”

Louis hummed as he dropped his head into Harry’s shoulder as Harry thrust harder in the same angle. He knew that his knot was forming and catching as Louis bit down on his shoulder and his nails scratched down his back and he’s there would be marks. With a final thrust he locked them and kissed Louis again before he could scream or take a chuck out of his already bleeding shoulder. Louis came for the second time in that moment. Harry sat down with Louis on top of him and maneuvered around to get his own trousers up while leaving his fly open for where he was still connected to Louis while Louis rested on his non-punctured shoulder. Harry then wrapped the blanket around Louis. He was planning to just walk Louis back to their room while still connected instead of waiting half an hour for his knot to deflate and for Louis to be asleep before showering. It would just be convenient. He’d only have to get in the door considering there was little to no security guards inside the palace and no one would be up because it was the early hours of the morning.

His plan worked as he arrived through the door of their room. He dropped the basket next to bed and quickly grabbed something as well as grabbing some clothes for them both before heading into the shower bathroom.

“Baby?”

Louis hummed against his shoulder as he sat on the side of the bath. He knew by this point he’d be able to pull out but with a small tug to Louis’ rim.

“I’m going to pull out but it might be uncomfortable...”

He picked up the knot sized butt plug that he grabbed the n the way here and held it for Louis to see.

“... we can plug you up though. Want to keep it inside you or do you want to be cleaned out?”

“Cleaned out please.”

Louis yawned as sleep clouded him until he felt the knot leave him and pull on his rim nearly painfully yet a moan came out instead of a grimace. Harry smiled and immediately began to clean his mate out along with kisses in between.

Louis smiled appreciatively and let Harry clean him up and wash his hair for him and before he knew it he was in bed with the alpha who left a kiss on his forehead as he snuggled up behind the omega and wrapped his frame around his and with a hand wrapped to rest on the boy’s tummy as well as nuzzling into Louis’ scented neck.

“Good night baby. Hope you had a good birthday. Get some sleep it’s... four in the morning and we might be woken. I love you.”

“I love you too Haz. Had a lovely birthday, thank you. Nighty night.”

With that the both fell asleep peacefully together in a dreamless sleep.

•••••

It was four hours later that there was knocks to the door, not one person knocking but a group. Harry woke up first from the constant knocking. Louis still sleeping soundly. He knew he couldn’t just shout for them to come in so he detangled his limbs from Louis, his fiancé, to attend to the door. First he put a pair of sweats over his naked body and went to the door on autopilot.

As soon as the door was open he was attacked by not only Louis’ sisters but also his own and Niall and Liam. He was guessing everyone else was waiting for them down stairs. Louis will not be happy. Harry shushed everyone quickly before they all screamed. He invited them in quietly to see that Louis was still asleep. Just as Harry walked in front of everyone he heard a gasp from both male omega’s and his sister. At first he thought something was wrong so he quickly looked to Louis’ safe sleeping form then to the three gaping people.

“What?”

Niall was the first to smile with a remark.

“Louis did a number to your back and shoulder there.”

Harry shrugged it off because he didn’t care about what they thought on his and his mates sexual activities. Sure this was the first Gemma has actually ever seen him marked up but there was also an extensive amount of love bites on Louis’ neck.

“You should see the amount of marks on Louis.”

With that he sat next to Louis on the bed to which Louis immediately curled into him like he knew exactly where he was. Harry lifted the sleeping body into his lap. Louis had a large jumper on with some of his panties on. Everyone cooed and the twins joined the two on the bed.

“Lou, baby. Time to get up.”

“Nooooo. What time is it?”

Harry left a little peck on the boy’s forehead only for the boy to frown and pout his lips for a kiss which Harry gave. Niall answered for Harry.

“It’s eight o’clock boo.”

Louis’ head snapped to see everyone in the room as well as the girl he vaguely remembered as Harry’s sister, Gemma. Louis groaned at the time. Four hours. He needs at least ten. Louis shifted and turned into Harry bare abs only to hear a chuckle from Niall.

“Jesus Louis, like it rough don’t ye?”

Louis turned again with a confused look to see his sisters with mortified looks on their faces, well Lottie’s and frizzy’s considering the twins didn’t know what was happening as the played with Louis’ hair.

“What?”

“You have a few bruises there and did a number to poor Harry’s back.”

There was just a small ‘oh’ from Louis before he noticed what Liam said. He sat up hazily and first saw the bit on Harry’s shoulder before seeing the many scrapes down Harry’s back, it looked like some were bleeding before but they were washed he gave Harry a look of sorrow. Harry looked to the others as Louis sniffled.

“We’ll be down in ten.”

They all scattered out and Gemma left with a look of guilt and sympathy for Louis even if she didn’t do anything, as an alpha she knew that Harry wanted to comfort the boy because Louis didn’t seem to remember what he did and he was upset that he hurt Harry. Harry gave a small smile to Gemma as she closed the door behind her.

“I’m sorry Harry...”

He only used ‘Harry’ when he either thinks he’s in trouble or had something on his mind. Harry had to stop him there.

“Lou, babe. I’m not blaming you. Don’t be upset for marking me up. You’re so precious kitten. It doesn’t hurt. I told you not to make a noise then I got the worse of it instead. I love when you mark me up, especially during playtime. Let’s see these bruises then.”

Louis sniffled and wiped away the last of the tears as he turned onto hands and knees to present himself. There was two bruises in the shape of finger prints from where Harry was holding up the boy. Harry kisses the marks of his fingertips that dusted Louis skin with their purple prints.

“Beautiful baby. How about we get some more clothes on and go down there. You can go back to sleep down there if you want. You’ll want your sleep babe... and no more tears.”

Louis nodded and pulled on the leggings Harry gave him as Harry pulled on a white v-neck shirt. Before they left Harry give Louis his rings along with a short make out that was interrupted when Zayn entered the room with a raised brow. The two gave a sheepish grin as Louis un-straddled Harry and they followed Zayn downstairs. Louis was sure he heard zayn mumble a ‘as horny a two fucking rabbits I swear’ to himself. Harry grabbed Louis’ hand as he was dragged behind now that the tiredness crawled back into his body. Harry ended up carrying him the rest or the way to the sitting room that had the majority of it’s furniture moved out so there was a few couches for everyone and that was it. Since the couple was last they were left to sit on he carpeted floor with the kids. Louis curled into Harry. Liam’s family were here now but Niall’s still weren’t. Niall and Ed had planned to open some presents here then go to Ed’s house and meet Niall’s family there and spend the next few days there and maybe stop in to the palace before the family head back to Ireland before New Years leaving their son with his mate, some time alone again.

Louis was already asleep in Harry’s lap after five minutes or people discussing plans while people opened presents. Louis’ hand with the rings were covered and out of sight as he slept. Harry said to everyone that they’d open any presents for them later when Louis was up for it. He wasn’t that surprised that his mother had gotten Louis’ sisters some presents as well as Johannah some as well considering she had a liking for the family. Her and Johannah saw each other as best friends and they had also befriended Karen. He was sure the had some texting group chat as well as they shared stories about their day, their children and anything in general. A new ohana.

After a loud scream from somewhere in the room Louis stirred and tiredly looked up at Harry. Harry bent to give the boy a lingering kiss on his head.

“How long ‘ave I been sleep?”

“An hour and a half babe.”

“Okay.”

Louis sat up and tried to keep his eyes open. Harry must had decided it was time to announce their engagement.

“We have an announcement.”

Considering Harry has been quiet for the most part of the morning his voice had got the attention of everyone in seconds.

“Louis’ pregnant!?”

Harry turned to Louis to which Louis shook his head sleepily as he looked at his stomach to check and no he wasn’t, yet.

“No... not that we know of.”

Harry rubbed over the flat stomach because it was something they also had to discuss. Then he picked up Louis’ left hand and held it for everyone to see.

“We’re engaged.”

Louis just snuggled into Harry’s shoulder because maybe he was wrong about getting up now. There was cheers and applause around them. They received many congratulations and Harry got a clap to the back from Zayn and Ed while the two mothers and most of the omegas looked at the ring on Louis’ hand and he lazily smiled to them as there cooed in front of him. Johannah and Anne were both crying as the dads gave congratulations while comforting their mates.

Louis had eventually fell asleep again for another hour.

When the omega woke up again he was in the couch and a good amount of people had left. Niall and Ed must have left. Anne and Robin had left. Liam’s family must have went back to bed after their early traveling. Not to mention Harry had left to somewhere. Louis stretched out from the fetal position he’s was previously in and thus alerting everyone that he’s awake. He got a small ‘hi’ from his mum that was holding both Ernest and Doris. The 10 month olds in her arms as Doris began to doze off on her shoulder. Louis held out two arms to take Ernest as he began to squeal to get someone attention. He didn’t seem to want to sleep like his sister or he was cranky and just didn’t feel like sleeping, it was definitely the latter.

Louis took Ernest from his mum that gave a grateful look to Louis as she left to put Doris to bed. Louis sat up and put Ernest on his lap in front of him and bounced him on his knee, taking the clip in dummy and cleaning it by putting it in his own mouth before giving it to Ernest who stopped squealing and sucked in the dummy. Louis left a peck on his brother’s forehead, his only brother. Ernest’s eyes fluttered as Louis began to cradle and rock him and he was eventually asleep.

He saw Harry watching fondly from the door and he knew Liam and Zayn were also watching from the other side of the couch. He stood up and quietly announced hat he’s putting Ernest to bed as he left with a wink to them all. He met his mother in the hallway as she was leaving the room.

“Thank you Loubear, you know you’ll make a wonderful mummy one day.”

Louis blushed and smiled as they walked back to the twins bed in Johannah and Dan’s room. Dan was also in bed. Louis quietly set down Ernest and turned back to his smiling mother. She looked positively exhausted.

“Mum get some sleep. You and Daniel can take some spare room and I’ll take a monitor for these two. I’ll look after the girls as well. You look exhausted.”

“But loubear, It’d be fine-“

“It’s okay, have a break to yourselves. Me and Harry can look after them till dinner at least for you. It’s Christmas, you deserve a break. Please.”

Johannah was tearing up as she brought her son into her arms. Louis noticed Daniel was also sat up watching the interaction between mother and son.

“What did I do to deserve you Lou? Thank you. If you ever need-“

“You don’t own me anything mum. You gave me life. Now, go on both of you, have the day to yourself and I don’t need the details.”

Johannah gave a tight motherly hug before her and Dan were out of the room and in one of the rooms down the hall. Louis shook his head with a smile and took the second monitor with him after checking both babies were asleep. He found Harry in the hallway as he was ambushed with kisses.

“You were gone for a while.”

“Yeah I was talking to mum. I told her to have the day off and now we’re looking after everyone... well you don’t have to if you don’t want to but she just looked exhausted and she never gets much time alone with dad anyways. I just thought-“

“Baby, it’s okay. Of course I’ll look after your siblings with you. You are so selfless baby and I’m proud of you. Now let’s go look over the girls. By the way, you looked so cute with Ernest. Looked like a mother. You’d be a wonderful mother.”

“We’ll talk about that later. Now let’s get there before something is broken.”

Harry hummed with a laugh as he walked alongside his mate to the living room where the sisters would be playing.

They were so ready for a day of acting like parents. No one said it but they both thought of it like practice because they knew at some point in the future they would be in the same situation with their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the late upload! I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! What was your favourite part? And how was you week, especially if you’ve started school again? My week was exhausting in many ways. How are you all anyways?
> 
> Make sure to leave your feedback. Considering I was late for upload I was rushing and didn’t double proof check the writing so there may have been errors. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Kudos and comments are always appreciated, they always keep me motivated to produce content for you all like this. Feel free to also ask me questions in the comments of even direct you questions towards any of the characters in any of the chapters (I wouldn’t be making a full chapter out of it unless a couple of you request it.) 
> 
> I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! - C xx


	3. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update again, I was at a party yesterday night. Anyways this is just a chapter filler and I hope you like it!

Louis and Harry saw the weird look they got as they walked back in with the monitor. Louis handed the monitor to Harry as Harry sat down on the couch. Louis sat down with his sisters on the floor where Lottie and frizzy were making some jewelry while the twins played with two dolls.

“Girls, come here.”

The sister turned to their brother who sat in the floor. They must have been waiting for him or looking for him as the twins immediately went to give hugs and occupy the space on his lap while the two older girls sat in front of him. All seemed to expect him to continue as they didn’t say anything and just watched him.

“Harry and I will be looking after you today. Mum and dad are just going to have some alone time for today. Okay, so we’re not going to bother them and we are going to have fun together, yeah?”

The four all squealed and tackled Louis before showing him what they were doing. They had missed their brother since he moved away and they didn’t get to do this all the time. Harry crawled over to sit with Louis while Phoebe and Daisy told them the dolls names. Phoebe’s doll was called Kim and Daisy’s was called Amy. They were playing school. Louis remembered this game, he’s played this game before. He used to play the teacher most of the time. They always loved when he would announce cuddle time or tickle monster. He used to always tell them stories and they’d ask about being an omega. 

Louis was in the middle of a sentence when he heard cries from the monitor. He left a kiss on the four sister’s foreheads as well as Harry’s cheek as he walked out of the room and down to the baby’s room. When he opened the door he saw both of his siblings crying as they stood holding their cribs railing.

“What’s wrong sweeties? Do we need a change? No and no. How about we go get a small bottle and then some food or the other way round. Hmmm? Then we’ll have a play around with our sisters and Harry.”

Louis picked the two up in each arm and littered multiple kisses on each babies face, making to two giggle adorably. Louis smiled at the two small siblings and bounced them on his hip before placing the two in the crib quickly while he turned off the monitor then picked up their bag with changing supplies, toys, some bottles and also put in some spare clothes and a small blanket. 

The two were quiet as he put the bag together and waited until they were picked up again to squeal in delight. Louis walked them back to the sitting room and talked to the two.

“How was your little nap? Did you have some good dreams? Yeah! That’s good! Are we hungry? Of course! Mmmmh. That sounds good doesn’t it.”

Louis let them make their little baby gibberish noises in between what he said and nodded along to mimic a conversation. The three found themselves in the living room in no time. Louis saw the fond look Harry had that practically screamed that he listened to everything on the monitor before it was turned off and even listened to the conversation Louis was having with the siblings before they entered. 

Louis smiled back to the alpha as he sat on the couch with the too smaller siblings on each leg bouncing with giggles as more gibberish came out of them cutely. Louis was no longer looking at Harry as he kept a watchful eye on the two twins in his lap.

“Haz? Can you get the high chairs from the kitchen please, I think that’s where mum last left them. Thank you babe!”

Harry easily complied and took action as he stood and excused himself from the girls to get the high chairs.

“Whipped.”

Louis turned to see the other pair looking from the door to Louis. It was Zayn who made the comment. Louis smirked.

“He’d better be, I literally have him wrapped around my finger.”

He replied as he held up his hand with his rings towards the couple before supporting the twins with two hands instead of one. Liam and Zayn laughed and Louis knew he was just about as whipped as Harry. It was mutual. Louis and Harry were head over heels for each other and everyone knew it. 

Harry was back after a short amount of time with the high chairs. Louis in that time had got out small pouches of baby food that started them out on solids and decided to have the bottle before a nap. He left the twins with Harry and got the bowls from the kitchen that had been cleaned along with their plastic baby spoons and headed back to living room. He walked in to Harry finishing up on strapping in the twins and entertaining them with funny faces. Louis couldn’t help but let the fond look grace his face as he walked over to the three. He noticed how Liam and Zayn’s seat was now vacant. They must have left then to have their own privacy. 

“Are you hungry babies?! Mmmh look what I have.”

He caught the attention of everyone in the room as he sat on the arm of the couch in front of the two babies. Harry helped fill the little bowls with the pouch of pre-made food and took one from the omega to feed one of the twins, Ernest. Louis turned to Doris and began to spoon feed her while the four other siblings continued to play on the floor. 

“Mmmmh. Is that nice Doris?”

Louis continued to spoon feed the orange mushy food to his sister and cleaning her up along the way with the plastic spoon and a cloth. Thankfully, she nor Ernest were extremely messy eaters and it was easy to handle any mess, if any.

Louis may have caught Harry looking over him as he feed Doris. They were small glances that no one would really notice. Louis noticed them though and he placed a hand on Harry’s knee while the other held the spoon as the bowl sat on the small table of the high chair. It was a small gentle action yet it seemed just so incredibly intimate like an unknown promise.

A promise for a future like this. A promise of love and adoration. 

*****

After the food and the clean up Harry and Louis were back on the floor now with the two new siblings. The girls were now drawing as Harry was trying to get Doris to walk as he helped her stay standing and walk with assistance. He was switching between the twins as Ernest was crawling around and playing with a few scattered toys with a dummy between his lips that he suckled alike to Doris who had a pink while he had a blue. 

“Harry as much as I want to see them walk I don’t want mum to miss their first steps. Leave it ‘til she’s around or she’ll kill you... metaphorically, maybe.”

“Metaphorically? Okay, okay. You’re right.”

Harry let the infant sit and crawl to play with he toys with Ernest before shifting over to sit next to his mate who was watching his siblings carefully like a mother would. Omega’s did have their instincts and Louis’ weren’t exactly motherly at this moment, more so instinct of a big brother looking after his siblings as he was. 

“I can’t wait until we have our own in the future. Not to brag but our babies would look so cute.”

Louis leaned his head on the alpha who was speaking his mind quietly to his mate. Louis continued to watch the smaller twins as Harry spoke. Louis would agree with Harry but that may be offensive to other babies.

“How do you know though Haz?”

“Babe? They have your beautiful DNA, thank you Jay, as well as my own. Our babies are going to be the cutest babies. It would be a shame if we didn’t give the world a mix of our DNA.”

Harry said the statement like he was offended by Louis’ previous question with utter disbelieve of the notion. Harry turned to Louis and nuzzled into his neck for a brief moment with a tender kiss along the way.

“Don’t argue with me on how beautiful you or our children will look. I honestly don’t care what they look like because they are ours and we made them and I’m sure as hell going to watch them grow into such beautiful people whether that be physically, mentally or both.”

Louis hummed in content and held the alpha’s head to his neck before Harry pulled the boy to sit between his crossed legs. Louis leaned into the alpha’s warmth and watched as the twins grew tired and cranky. They have only been crawling for awhile so energy was always easily ridden of during the time they crawled around and played. 

“They’re getting tired. I’ll go heat up two bottles and then we’ll feed them and put them to bed again?”

Louis turned up slightly to announce his plans which Harry nodded along too and set his mate off with a kiss to the jaw. 

*****

An hour later the twins were back in bed with Harry and Louis standing over them after they set them down. 

Louis still had the image of Harry, the big prince alpha holding small Doris in his arm while he feed her and it was truly endearing to watch how careful Harry held the fragile small being. 

Both stood with an arm around each other’s side as they looked down on the twins in their portable crib. 

“I can’t wait kitten. I can’t wait to get married to you. I can’t wait to have our own house. I can’t wait to start our own life’s. I can’t wait to start our own family one day.”

“I can’t wait either Haz.”

“Can we have twins too?”

“I can’t decide that babe.”

Next thing Louis knew the alpha was on his knees with his face buried in the omega’s lower tummy as he left a peck to the skin he revealed with the raise of his shirt. 

“Harry, what are you-“

Next thing Louis knew the alpha was mumbling into his skin that made him squirm from the tickling sensation. Harry was mumbling but Louis heard every word.

“When we are ready, can you please send us twin angels? I will love anyone you make for me in there and I certainly wouldn’t love anyone more than the other, between you and I, I definitely want more than one. I love you.”

Then Harry roused like nothing happened and planted a peck onto the omega’s head as he turned on the monitor and lead them out of the room containing the sleeping babies.

“So, what were you doing there?”

“Talking to your uterus.”

Again Harry talked like it was the most obvious and logically thing to say. Louis brushed it off because not only his alpha but the prince had a very weird thought process, especially when it came to his mate. Harry’s playful smile filtered onto his lips as they walked back to see the girls watching tv on the sofa. 

“How about we make some delicious Christmas cookies for everyone?! Surprise them all for desert!”

Harry suggested the idea enthusiastically making the girls scamper up to the two with pleading expressions that screamed that they wanted to follow Harry’s plan of making cookies. Louis agreed that it would be a good way and would also keep the girls entertained along with the reward of cookies afterwards.

Louis grabbed the monitor and they were all soon occupied the kitchen space that didn’t have any preparations for Christmas dinner. Harry looked up a cookie recipe online and they were off. Him and Louis measured and left the girls to put it together and take turns mixing the bowl. They were going to make several batches considering the amount of people here today. There was a few times were Harry and Louis would play around and both would end up in a mess with flour over each other, they had no regrets as they laughed. 

“They’re ready to go in! How long will it be?!”

“About ten minutes love. How about you all go back and watch some tv and your brother and I will clean up and we’ll come and get you when the cookies are ready to taste test.”

Harry finished with a wink as he crouched in front of the girls. Louis stood next to Harry with his fingers tangled in the boy’s hair that he’d usually have to reach to touch. Even now, as Harry crouched he was up to Louis’ stomach. Sometimes he forgot there was a foot difference in height for them, exactly a foot from Harry’s six and Louis’ five foot figures. Louis loved that difference though. He loved how Harry’s body can completely cover him. Dominate his own. He’d have to stop think about Harry’s size before he gets turned on in front of his sisters. 

The sisters scampered off giggling after something Harry said to them when Louis had zoned out. He didn’t realise he had gotten a tight grip on the growing curls until he zoned back in. Harry now turned to Louis with the hand still in his hair. 

“Whatcha thinking about babes? Gripped my hair pretty hard there. Told the girls it looked like I might be in trouble, then they ran away.”

Louis blushed as he slid his hand from the curls to Harry’s jaw. He didn’t want to work himself up when he had to look after his siblings, not wanting to scar them. No one wanted to see their brother’s boner. 

“Just- just lost in thought.”

“About what?”

“Nothing appropriate. Had to stop myself from thinking about it.”

“Oh really.”

Louis blushed and playfully turned with his arms crossed and a mock scowl on his face. 

“Stooopppp. I need to look after my siblings without a boner.”

Harry just hummed and placed his large hands on the boy’s small waist and playfully rested his head on the boy’s voluptuous round bum with a kiss to the trousers. 

“Remember this was how I first told you that you were my mate.”

Louis couldn’t help but remember how he was fixing the curtains when Harry started nuzzling and growling into his legging clad bum that did nothing to hide him. He remembered how the mate went into full alpha mode and wanted to mate before Louis stopped him. It was the first time Louis met the royal inner alpha but it certainly wasn’t the last. Harry’s inner alpha was both dominating yet caring. Louis didn’t know why Harry was so concerned with their last heat considering the alpha knew when to stop. Louis was so turned on and confused those few days before that incident with his feelings. It all made sense and now here they are five months later in the same position. Harry was going to make Louis delirious.

“You’re gonna get me worked up Harry, stop. C’mon, clean up. We are meant to clean up.”

Louis tried to move but the alpha had a firm grip on his hips. He tried again and again before sinking down to the floor with his back facing Harry. He leant back to rest his head on the alpha’s thigh as he pleaded with his eyes. Harry just smirked down.

“We have to clean and watch the cookies, Haz.”

“Wouldn’t hurt to clean up one more thing.”

With that the large hand moved from the boy’s hips to his thighs which he spreads before palming the small shaft. Louis was quick to moan at the relief he was depriving himself. His eyes fluttered shut as Harry’s hand left just to return underneath the clothing so he was skin to skin. 

“So baby, what were you thinking about before?”

“Was thinking ‘bout- thinking ‘bout our size difference. How much bigger you are in every way. Mmmh, feels so good alpha. Always know what I need.”

“Like being looked after, don’t you baby? Such a small and delicate body. Like how I can pick you up, manhandle you and dominate you? Like how I can protect and ravish you?”

Louis groaned and he suddenly felt so close until Harry’s hand was gone and his hips jutted around to seek for the friction he once had. Whining as Harry lifted him up and into an island chair. Louis noticed he was hidden from the anyone who came in the door from the chest down as Harry kneeled in front of him. Before he knew it his trousers were pulled down and Harry had his mouth around him. He suddenly felt that knot in his stomach begin to tug at him until Harry pulled off again. 

“No cumming yet, you can come when the timer for the cookies go off.”

Louis groaned as Harry went back to what he was doing. He checked and the timer said there was over two minutes left. He wanted to obey. He dropped his head on the table and breathed heavily on the marble. He was caught off guard when he heard someone enter the room. He looked up to see Liam and Zayn at the door. Louis looked up to see them.

“Where’s Harry?”

“I- I d-don’t know.”

He tried to discreetly swat Harry away but he didn’t pull off, stayed there with all of the small length in his mouth as he swirled his tongue around it an held the tight balls under Louis. Liam gave Louis a smile while Zayn looked at Louis calculatingly.

“You want us to pretend Harry isn’t in between your legs there?”

“Yes please. Cookies aren’t- they aren’t ready yet.”

Louis dropped his head again. He heard a giggling Liam being guided out by an embarrassed Zayn. Harry continued with his goal and suddenly Louis heard the timer and gripped Harry’s hair as he held his head down as his hips stuttered and shift to press forward into Harry’s mouth as he orgasmed with a loud whimpering moan. 

Once Harry swallowed the small spurts he raised up and stood between Louis and the island. Harry kisses from Louis’ neck to behind his ear and then over his jaw as the boy regained his breathe. That was the quickest quicky they’ve ever had. 

Harry quickly turned off the oven and took out the many batches of cookies as left them to cool. He then returned to his mate who was beginning to look less and less fucked out. Harry pecked the flushed cheek with a proud smile. He made his mate look like this from a simple blowy. Mesmerising. 

“So, cleaning babe?”

Louis stood with a wobble and a playful slap to the alpha’s chest. Harry let out a hearty laugh and left a lingering kiss on the lover’s lips. 

“So beautiful. You’re able to stay steady now? Do you want to sit down for awhile and I’ll clean? Do you want me to stay with you? How are you feeling?”

“Haz, I’ll be fine. I’ll rinse the dishes off and put them in the dish washer and you clean down the counters.”

Harry nodded and went off to work so he could hopefully finish and help his mate. 

“And I’m feeling very satisfied, thank you for asking.”

Harry let the smirk grow in pride as they worked.

***

Ten minutes later the kitchen was clean and the girls were in taste testing the freshly baked cookies along with the other couple that previously entered. Louis was stood with his back pressed into Harry’s chest with strong arms around his chest. Harry had a cookie in his hand that both Louis and himself were eating. The girls all had their own as they munched on them happily. Liam had his own after saying something about not wanting to share food, he’s been spending way to much time around Niall. When Liam practically inhaled the cookie he turned to the other couple with a cheeky grin. 

“So Harry where were you earlier?”

Louis blushed as he stopped chewing the cookie he was being hand fed. 

“Down below, you know.”

Louis playfully slapped the alpha again as the two laughed. Zany just shuck his head at his brother and mate with a smile. 

“I get bullied in this family, I swear.”

The three laughed again and Louis pouted. He obviously wasn’t serious and they all knew that. Harry left a peck to the boy’s temple tenderly. 

***

It was an hour later in the living room when the monitor began to play the crying of the two smaller siblings. The couple was down on the floor playing with the four sisters when the sound was heard. Louis turned to Harry.

“I’ll go get them... do you want to come as well?”

Louis was right when he saw the pout before he invited the mate. Harry nodded eagerly. They asking the other couple on the couch to keep an eye on the girls as they briskly walked to the twins’ room. Harry kept a hand on the small of Louis’ back as they made their way there. 

Once in the room Harry turned off the monitor for privacy and turned to the twins in the large crib. Louis already had the twins in his arms when he turned around. 

“Hi babies! What’s wrong? Oh no! Isn’t that terrible! I think you two both need a nappy change! Yes you do!”

Louis was obviously just making conversation with the babies gurgling and dying cries. Harry saw the changing mats and laid them in the floor before turning the light on. Louis gave him a thankful look and past Ernest over to Harry. Both babies had brown nappies as they changed them. Harry insisted Ernest was going to be an alpha from the smell of it, very powerful smell of it. Louis laughed it off as they changed the nappies. 

They tried putting the babies back into bed but they didn’t go to sleep and were about to cry with grabby hands to the couple before being pulled out of the crib. They left the room with two happy babies and their changing and play bag in hand. Babysitting wasn’t that hard.

***

Oh how they were wrong. Ten minutes into getting back to the living room Doris was crying at the lack of attention while the two other twins fought. Louis was lost. At one point they were all playing nice and then Phoebe slapped Daisy which led to a vicious cycle of the two slapping each other. Louis never really saw the ten year olds fight physically before, it was always small shouting and teasing. Harry took Doris and cradled her while Louis walked over and separated the two. He knew he couldn’t just talk in his normal soft voice or they wouldn’t listen so he hardened his voice to sound stern.

“Phoebe! Daisy! Stop right now. I don’t know what this is about but we do not resolve with violence. Daisy into the corner and Phoebe stand outside the living room door. I don’t want to hear a sound from either of you.”

The two were crying now as they went and sat in the places they were told to go. Louis turned to see Harry with a smile of encouragement and bounced the babies on his lap and had them both giggling again. Louis left a kiss on Harry’s cheek and turned to Lottie and Fizzy who were both looking down at the tension. Louis crouched down where they were sat and smiled to them. They barely ever heard Louis shout but whenever he did he noticed it always affected them all. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I wasn’t mad at either of you.”

The two nodded and he finally went out to Phoebe at the door who was sat crying. Louis closed the door as he stepped out into the hall and sat down in front of the sobbing girl. There was no one around thankfully. 

“I’m sorry Louis.”

“Who started it pheebs?”

Phoebe paused and sobbed. 

“Me. I - ‘m sorry.”

She was in full hysterics now and Louis was afraid she might get sick if she continued. He hugged her quickly to calm her.

“Hey hey hey, you going to make yourself sick. You understand why you’re in trouble, don’t you?”

She nodded frantically as she calmed slowly in her brothers arms. The sobs died down and there was mostly only sniffles. 

“Why did you hit her now?”

“She- she took my doll. I was doing the dolls hair and she took it and wouldn’t give it back, so- so I hit her.”

“Now babes, next time you come to me or mum. We don’t want to hurt people, especially your sister. No one likes to be hit. I want you to stay here while I go talk to your sister and when I call you back in I want you to hug your sister and say you’re sorry. Now, no more crying.”

Phoebe nodded and let go of Louis’ body after a tight squeeze. Louis planted a kiss on her forehead and walked back through the door and straight over to the crying girl in the opposite corner to the door. Louis sat down next to her and put a hand on her back to calm her down, it wasn’t the most calming place to hold a future omega but the back of the neck could send them into a drop and Louis didn’t want Daisy to experience that so he kept his on her back.

“Dee-“

“I’m sorry.”

“Dee, it’s not me you should be saying that too. Now, what happened.”

Louis made sure to keep his voice between them too but he didn’t doubt Harry could hear them anyways. He was sure everyone would be able to hear Daisy once she started talking anyways.

“We hit each other.”

“Who hit the other first?”

“Phoebe hit me first.”

“Why did she get mad at you?”

“Because- because I took her doll.”

Daisy had tears in her eyes now as she tried to discreetly lean in to Louis’ body to have that comfort of the impending scalding.

“Was that a nice thing to do?”

“No.”

“She shouldn’t have hit you but if you want something you have to ask politely or get another toy. We don’t hit or slap each other because that’s mean, isn’t it?

“Yeah.”

“Now I want you to apologise to her for taking her doll then you can both leave your corners. No ‘if’s, ‘but’s or ‘why’s. For now stay here and no turning around.”

Louis then sat up and walked back over to Lottie and Fizzy to give the two a hug. Lottie had just presented the month before Louis left. She was an omega too. Fizzy was due to present in two years and was no doubt going to be an omega like the older siblings. Omega’s didn’t like shouting and would feel the need to submit in such circumstances. It was rare for an omega to stand up to something, especially an alpha, that would be why it was so surprising that Louis stood up to Harry that time after the incident and fought back which he had reason to. Louis could tell the two were keeping their heads down to stay out of it, they needed comfort. Louis made his way over and huddled the three of them together before catching a scent. It was like Harry got the same scent as his head snapped up to the three hugging siblings. 

“Louis?”

“It’s not me... shit. Look after them all and send the two in to apologise in five minutes.”

He leant back from the huddle to see Lottie’s hot form as she began to sweat. It was her heat. Her second heat ever after she first presented. Louis’ gaze was enough to make her look down to submit even if their status was equal.

“Lotts? C’mon, we’ll get you to a room. You’re okay.”

The two stood and Louis guided her out and led her to his old room down the hall. He would try and get her set up before she went into full force heat considering intruding would only make her feel vulnerable. 

“Do you have anything with you? Anything to get you through your heat?”

“N-no. I’m sorry. I didn’t know it was coming. I didn’t recognise the signs.”

“Hey, it’s okay. You wouldn’t have anyway to know because it’s only your second heat. No one blames you for not recognising the signs either. I’m going to go and get you food, drink and something to help you along. Don’t get too comfortable yet, just in case someone comes in.”

With that he left and made his way up to his and Harry’s room. He wouldn’t give her something he’s used considering it would be unsanitary but he did get a few things lately that he hasn’t used yet. There was a new dildo that was only around seven inches and then a new vibrator, not the one Liam and Niall got him though. He didn’t want to give her something too big considering he didn’t know how the female omega’s sex worked- he learned basics in school but that was it considering it wasn’t an exam subject at the time. It didn’t concern him at the time so he wasn’t extremely interested, though he did know the basics.

One his way back he collected a load of water bottles, crackers and some chocolate (he thinks he heard somewhere that female omegas like to have chocolate during their heat.). With that he made his way back the room where he saw her practically sweating buckets on the bed. Her heat was close.

“Hi, I’m back. I have some food and drink here for you and some new toys that I haven’t used. I don’t know how female omegas heats work so I’m just guessing. What do you have at home.”

Louis sat down and grabbed a hair tie and carefully pulled her hair into a bun to try to help her with the warmth. Lottie instinctively cuddled into Louis’ legs and hip as she gave out a high whine. The whine of a distressed omega.

“I have- I have a dildo and- and and vibrator with a few more that mum got me.”

“Okay. Well the two of these have knots on these to sedate the heat for a while. It might hurt at first but it will give you time to sleep. Sleep wherever you can because it will help. Now when I go out I want you to lock this door and don’t let anyone in. I’ll leave my phone with you. Call ‘Alpha’ if you need me.”

Louis found a note book and pen and wrote to call alpha if she needed him, alpha was Harry’s contact name in his phone and he didn’t care about what anyone thought of that because it was true considering Harry is his alpha, it could be worse. He was about to get up and leave when his shirt was grabbed and he was pulled back. 

“Wait... thank you Lou.”

Louis ran a hand over her forehead before giving her a quick hug in the process that she returned tightly with rogue tears falling onto Louis’ shoulder. Louis wiped them away.

“Your welcome love. Now remember to close the door and then I suggest getting everything off to deal with the heat of your body. Remember to sleep whenever you’re at ease and to eat and drink as well. Okay? I’ll see you in a week then. Love you.”

Louis left with a parting peck to her forehead and exited the door. He stood there outside the closed door for five minutes before he heard it lock. She was safe. He left then back to where Harry was looking after the others. When he walked in the twins were in the small play corner that had padded mats down for them. Fizzy was up on the couch having a nap and the older twins were watching tv. Harry was sat next to the play pen to monitor the babies. Louis decided he’d go and get a shower if everything was under control here so he walked over to tell Harry just that.

“Haz? I’m going-“

He was pulled down into the alpha lap with a growl to the shell of his ear. Was Harry mad that he left him alone with his siblings?

“Babe, your own hormones have been set off. Smell so good.”

Louis smiled and wrapped his dainty hands to hold the back of his alpha’s neck and gave a peck to his nose which cause the alpha to give out a small growl. Louis giggled in return. 

“I’m going to get a shower if everything is fine here.”

“Such a tease. Want you.”

“Well doesn’t look like you’ll get to have me today anyways. I won’t be too long.”

With that Louis left for the shower with a few pecks to his mate’s lips. 

***

It was an hour later when Christmas dinner was finally called. The smell of dinner guiding everyone to the dining hall. The long table scattered with plates and several dishes of food. The hall was decorated with lights along with the glowing tree at the end of the table. Chairs aligned around the table with the empty plates. It gave a great Christmas atmosphere with all the smells and amazing display. It was magical. 

Louis froze for a second before taking his seat next to his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy Larry being larents for the day? Would you like to see Lottie find her mate? And if so who? 
> 
> How are you liking the story so far? Anything you definitely want to see for me to incorporate? Anything you’re not liking so far? Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, they give me motivation to write and upload for you all! I love you all! Have a great end of weekend! - C xx


	4. Christmas Celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically on time! Major smut ahead, just saying. Long chapter as well with over 6000 words.

Christmas. A time for family to come together. A time for differences to be set aside for the days between Christmas Eve and New Years. A day to give not only possessions but love. A generous day that has lost its true purpose for a new one. A new purpose that indulged in family time and generosity within the family and friends. A day to share with loved ones whether they be biological family or not. A day of love. A day to mend bridges. A day to acclaim love. A day to prepare for the new beginning to come with the new year. 

Especially one part of the day was what many waited for, not present opening but Christmas dinner. A time to eat your own weight in food without regret because you’d plan to loss it in the new year. A time to leave any troubles of the year behind. That was what Louis planned to do for anything negative that has happened this year as he sat next to his mate while everyone took their seats around the long oak dining table. Louis couldn’t help but notice how stress free his mother looked as she took the seat next to Louis. Anne and Robin both stood at in their seats, Robin was the head of the table and Anne was in the set next to him.

“Merry Christmas everyone! I’m so thankful to have everyone here to celebrate Christmas dinner with my family. To think, last year we had only five people to celebrate our Christmas. Our family has grown. I’m so thankful that over the year both of my boys have found their mates, only my Gems left to find her mate. I hope you have all had an amazing day and we hope everyone has an amazing new year in the coming days. Thank you to all the chefs that came in today to cook this delightful meal for us. Let’s eat!”

Robin finished his speech and everyone was passing around dishes within seconds as they filled up their plates with the festive food. Stuffed turkey, stuffing, ham, mashed potatoes, Yorkshire puddings, roast potatoes, carrots, brussel sprouts, parsnips, turnips, gravy, cranberry and apple sauce. Louis loved it all. Everything was gorgeous from the food to the decorations. 

Halfway through the dinner Jay turned to Louis with a frantic expression as she dropped her cutlery to the plate with a clatter. Thankfully the noise was drowned out by the constant sound of chatter from around the table. 

“Where’s Lottie?!”

Johannah whisper shouted to her son as she searched around the table to find the empty seat that should have occupied her second oldest child. Louis finished what he had in his mouth and placed his hand on his mother’s shoulder in a comforting manner before he spoke.

“She’s okay. She went into heat awhile ago. I sorted it. She’s in my old room, she has food, water, and she has stuff to get her through the heat. I waited and she did lock the door as well. She should be fine.”

She knew his mother would want all the little details like if she was safe and what happened so he gave her what would sedate her motherly nerves before she came back with more questions. He wanted her to enjoy Christmas. Johannah nodded at the information and let out an uneasy breathe she was holding before turning back to her food with a ‘thank you’. 

Louis found a hand on his thigh as he turned back to his own. He glanced over to see a smiling alpha as Harry leaned in a placed a peck on his omega’s cheek. Before Louis could ask about the alpha’s sudden happiness the alpha started talking. He must have finished his conversation that he was previously having with Robin and Anne.

“You know what.”

“What?”

“Maybe next Christmas we’ll have a new member at the table. Other than Gems mate and all.”

Louis smiled affectionately as Harry’s hand was placed on his food filled, otherwise flat, tummy. Louis placed his hand over Harry’s that just sealed the hope.

“Yeah. You think so?”

“I know so.”

Louis’ smile stretched his pink lips outwards that matched Harry’s expression. He loved his alpha so much.

“You think Gemma will find her mate by next year then?”

Louis leaned on Harry’s shoulder as he was lifted onto said alpha’s lap and off his chair temporarily, probably not temporarily really. Harry smiled and looked over to the alpha across the table next to their mother who was oblivious to the conversation.

“It’s about time. She’s twenty five, I mean like would be cruel of fate to make her wait any longer. She doesn’t act like it but she wants to look after someone. Every alpha does.”

Louis nodded into Harry’s shoulder as he glanced over to Harry’s sister momentarily and he could just tell she wanted someone like Harry said, omega’s instincts. He did feel bad considering what she had to watch happening around her. His sadness dissipated as he was brought back to reality with a squeeze to his thigh.

“You want anymore food love?”

“No, I’m okay. One sec.”

Louis jumped up from Harry’s lap and walked to the other side of the table to Liam. Harry watched as he ate while the two omega’s conversed quickly with whispers to each other ear and giggles and smiles from the two. Harry couldn’t hear their conversation but then again he didn’t want to be trying to listen in and intrude so he started up a conversation with Gemma who was sat next to their mum and was two seats away from where Louis was talking to Liam.

“How’s life treating you Gems?”

***

Not long after dinner, Louis and Harry found themselves in with Liam and Zayn watching ‘A Christmas Carol’ cuddled up on the sofa. Liam and Louis are cuddled together with their alpha’s at their sides. Louis was the smallest and thus made him the one in Liam’s arms and found himself half on Liam’s lap. Neither of the alphas wanted to take there mate away from the best friend as they cuddled together. A small pile of omega between the brothers and neither could be more endeared with the two mates that curled together gracefully in a tangle of bodies and pure perfect in their eyes. Harry watched as Louis’ eyes fluttered as he huddled into his friend with his mate’s large hand on the curve of his delicate waist, calm rushed through their bond as the movie played. Louis loved it. Louis was sure he caught Harry taking pictures at one point or another. 

Louis decided to put his plan to action when it got to around half way through the film, it was the point in the film when Scrooge met the second ghost of Christmas. He tapped Liam’s chest twice to signal his departure and excused himself to the toilet. He wasn’t going to the toilet though. Louis walked with a smirk and a small sway to his step as he left the room because he knew Harry would be looking at him as he walked, the alpha was. 

Harry kept some distance as the other couple cuddled together by themselves and left Harry to wait for Louis to come back. Harry tried to concentrate on the film but he just couldn’t as he counted every fencing that went by on the screen as he waited for the little mate’s return. Harry fidgeted absentmindedly as he stared at the scene in a daydream, not really paying attention. The first few minutes of waiting was okay but once they hit the fifteen minutes mark he began to grow anxious. Harry bit his lip as he searched the bond for any indications of anything but he couldn’t feel anything like as if Louis wasn’t there or as if Louis blocked out the bond. Harry didn’t like either of those ideas as his leg began to bounce. 

“Where’s Louis?”

“He went to the toilet.”

“But he’s been fifteen minutes!”

“Maybe he’s constipated, I don’t know. Go and find him if you’re that worried.”

Harry followed Liam’s advice like his inner alpha told him to and got up to find his missing omega. Harry doesn’t want to sound controlling but he just needs to know where his lover is at all times or it makes him antsy and worried, he can’t help it, they were his instincts. He checked the downstairs bathroom that Louis usually went to but there was no one in there even though it was the closest to the living room. Harry knew it was an absurd thought to think that Louis had been taken but he couldn’t help it when the worst case scenarios pop into his head. He stopped and leant against the wall to try and calm himself and think levelheaded on his mate’s whereabouts. Maybe he’s in the kitchen, maybe he went to the room or maybe Lottie needed him. That’s the only places Harry’s idea ridden mind could come up with. So he set off to the nearest kitchen, he wasn’t there.

He stormed up to the room with thundering steps as he practically ran in worry. Something began to draw him to the room. He hoped Louis was there and in no danger. He ran through the hallways absentmindedly in his memorised route until he reached the door. He could tell now that Louis was on the other side of this door as he stood there and calmed his heavy breathing. 

He didn’t expect what he saw as he opened the big dark oak door. Louis was here thankfully but he looked truly delicious. There he was wearing red mesh stockings with white garters that connected to red lace panties that were have covered with a red silk slutty nightdress with a lace trim. Louis also wore a Santa hat. Not only that but on the nightdress in cursive writing read ‘Santa’s baby’. Harry growled in appreciation and closed the door behind him. Looks like it’s playtime. 

“You took your time. Waiting so long alpha.”

Harry growled and moved closer until he was in front of the boy who was knelt on his knees with his legs spread on the bed and his arms hung loosely at his sides. When Harry was close enough the small dainty arms circled his neck with a stretch.

“Naughty naughty baby. Left alpha worrying where you were.”

Louis whined from the back of his throat as an alpha’s call as he slumped forward to fall into Harry’s broad body. He could tell where this was going and he loved it.

“Are you going to punish me then alpha. Dominate me. Show me who’s in charge. I’m so ready for you, even opened myself up.”

“Tut tut baby. Touching yourself without permission now as well? I think we are going to have to punish that peachy ass of yours. Present yourself.”

Harry kept his hands off the boy as Louis tried to get his large hands on his body as he enticed him with swirls of his hips and back arches. Louis scrambled on to his hands and knees as well as sticking his lace clad ass out to his lover. An unexpected hard slap came down on Louis’ backside that caused him to jolt forward.

“Count them for me. My naughty little slut. Forgot how punishments went now did we?”

“One alpha. Thank you alpha.”

Another harder slap came down.

“Two. Thank you alpha.”

The process repeated until Louis had suffer the onslaught of Harry’s hand coming down on his twenty times. Louis had tears down his face and moaned as the last slap came down on his red right ass check.

“Twenty. Thank you alpha.”

He couldn’t help that he loved to play, loved the pain. Harry flipped him over onto his back but didn’t touch him again before walking over to a drawer as Louis watched with spread legs. Harry walked back with a bandana. 

“Since you played with yourself were going to stop that from happening again. How does that sound baby?”

“Yes alpha. Sounds good. I’m sorry.”

Harry just nodded as Louis whimpered as he advanced and turned Louis as well as tied his hands together behind a wooden rod of the head board again without touching the desperate boy. He sat down as Louis spread legs slid a hand from the boy’s hip up to his mouth were he place three fingers, in Louis’ mouth for the boy to suck and swirl his tongue around. Harry watched as the omega’s eyes fluttered at the relief of having Harry’s hand somewhere until the fingers were gone. 

He looked down to where Harry was to see the alpha with only his fly undone and massive semi hard cock out. Louis whimpered at the sight, he wanted it. He wanted it everywhere wanting to have it in his mouth or fucking into him. He wanted it now, he was ready for it. Louis spread his legs subconsciously to the point where his little rosebud would he seen if he didn’t have the panties on. 

Harry decided to tease as he ran the tip of his length over the lace from the top hem down past his hole making Louis mewl. Harry smirked as pushed the lace to one side and submerged three wet fingers into the tight entrance. One thing Harry noticed was that Louis’ panties were truly soaked with slick. 

“So wet baby. Did your punishment turn you on, make you all wet and pliant. Doesn’t look like you stretched yourself enough baby. Did you want to feel the pain, the burn?”

Louis nodded with another mewl. He want to reach out and take Harry’s big length and just take it. He wanted Harry to make it burn as he used him and wrecked him and he knew Harry knew what he wanted. Harry’s fingers moved painstakingly slow within him as he tried to grind down to gain relief until Harry’s other hand held down his hips with a strong enough force, Louis found Harry’s strength so sexy really because it always seemed to get the little omega so hot and bothered. Louis loved those strong big hands and those arms, not to mention the alpha’s body in general that he was being deprived of seeing as Harry sat fully clothed expect of the fact that Harry’s cock was hanging out for Louis to watch wantonly as he craved more. 

“Such a shame.”

Louis was about to question on what Harry was implying until the hand on his hip was gone and the nightdress was ripped off Louis’ body and thrown across the room.

“Haz! More. Please.”

Harry ignored him as his fingers stopped and were pulled out hastily. Louis whimpered. The alpha’s slick covered hand rested down on the boy’s tummy.

“So messy baby. So wet and full of your own slick.”

“I got... I got... new thing... top drawer... got from... got from kitchen.”

Louis was already not thinking straight and unable to form sentences and Harry has nearly done anything. Harry opened the top drawer to see something unexpected. A turkey baster. The large pipette made Harry smirk. Louis wanted him to use this on him, maybe he could feed Louis his own juices with the kitchen appliance.

“Is it clean baby?”

Louis nodded. It was in fact a very brand new one that he stole for the kitchen. He even rinsed it with water as well beforehand.

“Good boy.”

Louis preened at the praise and felt as Harry ran the plastic from his chest down to the lace where he swirled it around his hard small length underneath the panties. Louis felt as Harry began moving the fabric away and inserting the tube not even halfway in. It wasn’t that thick so it only felt like Harry really only had two fingers in him though it felt so different at the same time.

Harry squeezed the top and watched as an appropriate amount of slick filled the funnel. It was only about a mouth full at the most. Louis jaw went slack at the suction within him before the funnel was removed completely and soon sliding over his open lips, Louis only got a drop before it was gone. 

He opened his eyes to see Harry sat now to his side up near his chest with his dick in one hand and the turkey baster in the other. Now that Harry had the boy’s eyes on him he slowly let the fluid of the omega slid down over his shaft and began to pump himself languidly, not to get himself off but to tease Louis considering he can’t touch. The omega had the urge to want to lick up his slick and clean Harry’s big growing cock off with a blow job. His mouth dropped open with his tongue out to get his message across of what he wants.

“Want to clean me off baby? Why do you deserve to have me in your mouth? Hmm? Might just get myself off and leave you here for someone to find while I go back down to the living room. Someone to see you all slutty and tied up to my bed so I can use you again later to get off. Be my personal little pleasure doll.”

“Use me Alpha, only yours... please don’t go... want you... please.”

Harry let the tip of his cock slide over Louis’ mouth before he took it away again. Louis licked his lip eagerly and tried to chase the head of the length but he wasn’t fast enough so he rested his tongue out. Harry decided to give his needy baby one thing then as he kneeled over the boy’s head and let him latch onto the length with his mouth as he knelt over his boy in the sixty-nine position, he took the boy’s own little length out of his lace panties and downed it as hand went down too as he began to play with the sensitive little nipples. Louis moaned obscenely then as Harry began to thrust down into the boy’s throat which made Louis hum in appreciation as Harry used his mouth.

Harry kept going until the point where Louis was climaxing and emptying the small mouthful of cum into Harry’s mouth from the combined sensation of getting his throat fucked hard, his sensitive nipples played with and being blown by Harry’s seemingly expert mouth.

Harry pulled off and out of Louis with cum in his mouth that he fed to the boy through a sloppy kiss. Louis happily licked out his own release and his legs hooked around the Alpha’s waist to hold the fully hard cock to himself greedily. Louis was completely incoherent to the world as he whimpered, mewled and preened under Harry. Harry knew as this rate the boy would be in a heavy sub space by the time he is knotted. It has to be a new record for Louis of only having one or two knots popped inside of him in the last twenty-four hours from their date on Louis’ birthday and their engagement night. Usually Louis is knotted in the morning and most of the time through the day as well as being knotted before bed. Most of the times he’d get multiple knot at night as well. He is a proper knot slut really. Harry had no idea how he got so lucky, he loved being able to give his mate what he wanted and needed. 

“Baby, I’m going to fuck you now but I’m not going to knot you. I’m going to try a pull out and knot your mouth. Then you can get knotted properly. How does that sound?”

“Good... good... good please. Want it. Want your cum. Please get me all dirty.”

Harry nodded and didn’t bother to take off the panties as he moved them to the side and pounded in to the hilt with the first thrust, Louis shouted out alpha in pleasure. Harry continued to slam in and draw ragged uneven breathes from the omega who was in a state of euphoria. Louis spurted little amounts of cum after two minutes of being fucked hard. The mixed of the omega tight clenching hole along with the sight of Louis’ wrecked body was enough to have Harry’s knot fully grown at the base.

“I’m going to pull out now baby.”

Harry wouldn’t of thought that Louis heard him but he obviously did as his mouth dropped and he stuck that little pretty pink tongue out as an invitation for the alpha. Harry was quick to pull out and climb over the boy and letting him take the tip before squeezing the knot at its base like as if his hand was like Louis’ rim when he would bury himself in the boy. Fortunately, cum started to pour into Louis’ mouth with no end as the endless stream filled him. Harry watched with dazed as Louis drank him in like a baby to a bottle with his eyes shut and lips sealed around the tip of Harry’s cock. The endless stream continued for a minute or two before it reduced to continuous spurts of the white ribbons of cum. Harry could tell that Louis was loving it considering not only did he come twice in the last ten minutes but he came again untouched from getting to drink from Harry. The alpha was amazed at the little omega. His little omega.

“Good omega. So good. Did so well. Came just from getting to drink me up. Having your own little dessert down there.”

Louis looked quite content under him as he suckled on Harry pleasantly with no other motive than to drink all of what he is given. Harry leaned over and untied the boy’s hands knowing how much Louis loves to touch and be touched after climaxing or just when he’s with Harry in general. Harry took the two wrists after untying them and left kisses there before setting the hands down. They immediately took hold over Harry’s knot and shaft barely being to close his hand around it fully. Harry truly thought he looked like a baby with a bottle now. Truly content. 

It wasn’t long until Harry was finished and he knot had gone down completely. Harry caressed the boy’s face ran his fingers through the boy’s hair as Louis stopped his suckling and opened his glassy eyes to meet Harry’s. Harry slowly and carefully pulled himself out of Louis hands and mouth and sat next to the omega who he moved to cradle in his omega, that still had on his lingerie sans the ripped nightdress, in his arm. Louis curled into his alpha appreciatively.

“So beautiful baby, got all dressed up for me, you look so pretty. So beautiful. Absolutely perfect. My little kitten. Did so well.”

Louis preened before letting out a small mewling whine. The alpha petted Louis’ hair comfortingly and held him close as he peppered his omega with kisses. It struck him that Louis wanted another knot in him when the boy started to grind down in Harry’s lap.

Harry laid Louis back down and was quick to line himself up with the boy and slowly push in with ease as he caressed Louis’ hair and tummy.

“I’ve got you baby. Gonna give you want you want. Love you so much.”

*****

Liam cuddled into his alpha on the couch that they now had to themselves. The movie had ended and they were planning on going up to their room soon at this point. Liam noticed how Zayn’s hand moved from his lower back onto his bum with a squeeze as the omega kissed from Zayn’s ear down to his collarbone when a love bite sat making Zayn shiver shamelessly. 

“Do you think the others are coming back then? Harry would call if he couldn’t find Louis by now, wouldn’t he?”

So maybe Zayn can be a bit clueless but he cares. Liam knew his mate was thinking about the stress of not knowing whether your mate was safe or not so he didn’t blame him.

“Believe me, he knows where Louis is. Louis didn’t go to the toilet.”

“You know where he was when Harry was worried?”

Liam looked up at Zayn concerned and confused face and planted a kiss on his cheek. So innocent. Too innocent to know what Louis and Harry would get up to anyways. 

“Yeah babe. Didn’t want to ruin Harry’s surprise for when he got to their room where Louis was waiting in lingerie. You asked.”

Zayn deflated under Liam until Liam turned in his lap with littered kisses to his alpha’s jaw. The alpha wrapped his arms around his mate and nuzzled into his mate’s mark. The omega smirked as he nipped his alpha’s ear playfully.

“How ‘bout we go upstairs ourselves and I’ll give you my other present.”

“Little minx.”

*****

Louis relaxed into his mate’s arms as the hot water engulfed their naked connected bodies as they sat with Louis straddling Harry’s lap. Louis settled his head into the crevice of Harry’s shoulder tiredly as the alpha stroked his back tenderly with light touches of his fingertips. There was a sigh of content from the omega as he closed his eyes and nuzzled into a love bite on the intersection of Harry’s shoulder and neck above his collarbone.

“So good baby. I think my knot had deflated now as well if you-“

“Noooooo... want to stay in. Please Hazzy.”

The nickname was something new and Harry was guessing the boy’s inner omega was coming to the surface which usually wasn’t an often occurrence. It was more usually for the small boy to fall into sub space but it was obvious the omega pushed to the surface for some quality time with his alpha while Louis was submissive and tired. Harry could tell when the little omega fully gave control to his inner omega when the omega sat up and leant in for a few little kisses on the corner of the alpha’s mouth.

“Hello my little omega. Look so pretty for me. I’m sorry, I can’t let out my alpha for you but he really does want to meet you outside of heat and rut.”

Louis omega wasn’t like a lot of other inner omega’s considering others would quite easily submit instead of teasing and getting what they want by themselves. Louis’ inner omega was definitely the latter before being dominated which was really very alike to Louis himself. 

The omega replied with a swirl to his hips and began to slowly rock sensually with a smirk. So far, the omega was taking control but not for long. Harry let the omega have his fun as the pretty little omega used the alpha’s body to pleasure himself. Louis’ own personality was quite alike the omega considering could both have there confidence at the beginning but the would fall into their little safe spots and let themselves get taken care of and Harry loved that, loved how his mate contrasted to the average omega. It’s what made his mate unique.

“Alpha. Please. Please I want him.”

Harry knew this information already considering they were mates. His inner alpha wanted to push to gain control but Harry couldn’t allow that when they were still living in the palace and Harry was sure they wouldn’t subject themselves to stay in the room if both the inner selves were let out. Harry just stilled the little omega’s hips with one hand while the held the back of the omega’s delicate neck for comfort.

“I’m sorry baby but I can’t. Not yet. Tell me what you want.”

The omega whined with Harry’s large hand cupped his neck and he fell into Harry’s shoulder. The little omega wasn’t as confident now as he began to sink into his little safe happy head space. Harry thrusted up slowly to give the little mate some relief even though the omega most likely wanted it more animalistic. Harry will give him what he wanted.

“Want your knot. Always have to watch you knot Louis and I want it too. Much stronger pleasure when in control. Better with your alpha but love you as well.”

Harry tried not to show any surprise with the sugar coated backhanded compliment, he gave a small laugh before leaning in to capture the omega’s lips with his own and let the omega have free reign of his body as he cupped the back of the omega’s neck and lightly held a hand on the boy’s waist.

The omega melted into the strong body and began to cant his hips while Harry thrusted up deeply with a small growl as the omega’s entrance clenching with its own desire. The omega relaxed with the growl.

“How do you want it baby? Want it slow and soft or fast and rough? Do you want to stay in the bathroom, do you want to sit, stand? It’s your choice.”

Harry had broken away which led broken gasps to emit from the mate who was still leant in with closed eyes and breathing heavily into Harry’s open mouth. Harry lifted the boy off his hard hung length until he was about to slip out before dropping the boy back down. The omega threw his head back with a mewl before crumpling into Harry’s chest as his hips stopped swirling and he was just sat here bottomed out. A hard spank came down on the boy’s ass cheek from the mate for an answer, eliciting a whimpering whine from the omega.

“I-I want to go to the bed. Want it fast and rough please. Want to be dominated.”

Harry nodded and expertly picked up the two of them with the omega still attached to him and stride into the bedroom and depositing the boy up on the bed and temporarily disconnecting them to collect a toy from the bottom of the walk-in-wardrobe. The omega watched wonderingly as the alpha crawled up to him with the large vibrator in hand. 

“Want to try something new baby? Fill you up good.”

The omega nodded and spread his legs invitingly but Harry just sat and watched in the moment as the omega spread out for him with a flushed body that already looked wrecked and fucked out from the fact that the body had used previously. 

“Patience baby. Let me play first. Only for a little bit. Want to make you cum for a bit, get you ready and sensitive. Want to make you feel good. Show you how good it can get without it being my alpha. Tell me to stop whenever you want.”

The omega moaned and rested his legs down flat which was the moment Harry took to advance with the toy in hand. Harry cover the boy’s body and left a peck over the boy’s mark before sinking down to latch onto the little omega’s nipple while twirling the other between his fingers and massaging the bud. The omega was already sensitive which caused him to moan out freely already. The omega’s hands carded themselves into Harry’s hair. He was falling steadily into his little safe headspace but was unable to fully drop considering he didn’t have a knot in him. His body jumped as the vibrator was turned on and held against the wet nipple as Harry moved to the other. It felt so good, so very good. It fogged up the omega’s mind as his mouth opened in a silent scream. 

Harry continued the process over and over again as he switched from nipple to nipple with his mouth and the vibrating toy. Harry could feel the omega’s slick where the tip of his cock was conveniently laying over the wet winking hole. He had to be sure that the omega wasn’t going be sore because he wasn’t wet enough. 

After pleasuring the boy’s hard buds Harry’s ran the vibrating toy directly down the boy’s chest and over the omega’s hard small length, the omega back arched simultaneously and legs bent up to his chest to present himself wide open to the alpha. Harry chuckled and let the toy linger there moving along the small length and around the small balls. The sensations caused the omega to spurt small ribbons of cum over his own little tummy that raised with his heavy breathing. Harry pulled the toy away for a second before it was against the clenching entrance that begged for a knot.

“So good, my little omega. Look so wrecked already and you don’t even have my cock in you yet. If it gets too much for you then say something okay love? Colour?”

“G-green. Please alpha want you to knot me.”

Louis was going to be so tired in the morning, Harry could already tell. His body will be exhausted and may even just sleep in or nap through the day because it has been a long day for the omega who has been known to sleep whenever he wants to wherever he is. Harry thrust in the toy sharply and held it there while he massaged the cum splattered chest and stroked the substance into skin as the omega whined high in his throat, his call to his mate. He was showing Harry that he was being taken care of well and he’s feeling good while also asking for a knot at the same time. With that Harry thrust two finger in with the vibrator and began to scissor his fingers to stretch out the boy to prepare him for more. 

Two fingers were soon three. The omega was positively wrecked with moans and mewl stumbling out of his gasping lips which Harry occasionally planted his own lips on he boy and to lick inside the omega’s pliant mouth. He looked absolutely delicious, a sight for sore eyes. 

The omega had cum again while Harry thrust his finger and the toy in while he suckled on the boy’s mark. Harry adored the sight and he didn’t stop the thrusting but he drew away carefully from the omega’s mark while a parting kiss as he kissed up the column of the boy’s throat up to take the boy’s parted bottom lip into his mouth and suckle on the plump raw bitten lip.

“Alpha. Please.”

“I know baby, you’re ready. Don’t worry you don’t need to wait much longer.”

It was true because really the omega was open enough a few minutes ago but he wanted to pleasure the boy and elongate the tension in his body and to sweeten the relief as time went on. Harry begrudgingly removed his long slick covered fingers and fed the concoction to the omega as he also removed the toy which made the mate whine at the loss around the mate’s fingers. He looked absolutely obscene. Flushed body. Wide glassy eyes. Red raw bitten lips. Heaving chest. Pretty hard little cock that was virtually turning purple with the wait. Cum splattered tummy. Trembling legs. Fluttering hole that was begging to be filled. 

“So beautiful baby. I’m going to push in now, okay?”

“Yes. Yes. Yes please Alpha. Knot me please.”

Harry nodded at the mumbled out sentence that was said around his fingers that were still situated in the pretty wet mouth. He lined up easily and push in with one hard pound into the omega. Harry took out his fingers as the omega moaned around them and gasped at the intrusion. Harry slowly dragged out before slamming back in, sending the little omega into a state of euphoria. The omega couldn’t actualise the fact when Harry began to push something else into him, the vibrator. It took a second for the toy to be pressed up against his prostrate and once it was in completely the alpha began his excruciatingly blissful thrusts again. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. 

The vibrator wasn’t too big and barely anything compared to the alpha’s shaft, length or girth ways. It was over stimulating the little omega and causing his body to shake with pure pleasure, causing him to scream out alpha as his thigh tightened around Harry. It didn’t only feel good for the omega though either considering the whole vibrator worked over the large length as Harry stroked in and out of the precious little omega. A beautiful bliss that was all to much. The vibrator wasn’t even in for a minute before the omega was dribbling small amounts of cum over himself as he orgasmed. So very pretty. The whines urged Harry faster to get more as the boy underneath him mewled, preened, whimpered, whined but most importantly moaned. Harry loved the little noises the wrecked boy was making. Truly delightful. 

Harry took out the vibrator when he began to feel his knot swell at the base of his cock, wanting to be locked into the boy without overwhelming the little omega he had below him. He switched off the toy and threw it aside before brutally pounding into the boy with his hands holding the boy’s thighs in a bruising grip. The boy’s body was practically folded in half allowing Harry to thrust in deep and fast. The sound of slapping skin, the slick slide of his thrust, heavy breathing and moans filled the room in a mantra of mating. Louis had dribbled out another orgasm as Harry’s knot caught his rim. 

“So pretty baby. Going to fill you up so well. Gonna knot you up. All mine. Only mine.”

The omega nodded with a whine and relaxed his shuddering hole that was previously profusely clenching around Harry. It wasn’t a minute later when the knot was submerged in the tight heat and kicking in place before Harry collapsed down into the omega before turning them on their sides. The omega merely let out a pathetic little drop of cum as he orgasmed again while Harry began to fill him up.

“So good baby. Did so well for me.”

The little omega hummed and snuggles into his alpha tiredly as he body still shakes as the pleasure and adrenaline that continued to run through him now began to die down. Harry couldn’t help but think that they will clean up in the morning because he’s not moving a centimeter away from his gorgeous mate. 

“Merry Christmas baby.”

“Merry Christmas Alpha. Love you.”

“Love you too baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? I didn’t proof read it all and I can’t believe I actually wrote that like it’s so obscene! What was you thoughts? How are you enjoying this so far? Again, these are basically chapter fillers and all. Tell me what you want to see like fluff-wise or much smut.
> 
> Anyways, much love to everyone! I hope you have a good week and you had a good one this week! Kudos and comments are must appreciated and give me motivation! I love you all and I’ll see you all next week ;) - C xx


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Around 5,000 words! Feedback is encouraged! Smut warning⚠️

Boxing Day to New Year’s Eve. Also to be known as the lazy days at the end of the year where every family did virtually nothing. The time where no one knew what day it was until it was eventually New Year’s Eve. The days were the adrenaline of Christmas wore down and the excitement for the new year starts setting in. The time where you think of the resolutions you know you won’t really stick to. 

These days had always been quite dull for Louis, usually he would normally stay home with his sisters and look after them to give his mum a break while also studying before school started again or finishing any homework that his mom forbidden him to do because ‘it’s a holiday’. For Louis, it was usually a few days of watching all of the recorded Christmas films that then didn’t get to watch during Christmas Eve or day and after all the work started again with a roll of Johannah’s eyes. There had been some movies that became classics like ‘Home Alone’, ‘Home Alone Two’, ‘Elf’, ‘The Polar Express’, ‘How The Grinch Stole Christmas’, ‘White Christmas’, ‘Nightmare Before Christmas’ and all the classics. It was basically a tradition in the Tomlinson household. 

However, this year was much different though. Who knew so much could change in a year, even a mere few months. Louis spent a lot of time curled under Harry’s arm as they sat in the sitting room watching the same movies with Liam, Zayn and the siblings as they looked after them for Jay so she could go out on dates with her mate Dan. He didn’t have any work to do for school anymore either and that was a massive change that Louis couldn’t phantom. 

Louis spent any other time with Harry either intimately or planning their wedding or both at the same time. Planning where they want to hold the venue, where to go on honeymoon, how many guests to invite, what food do they want, do they want a theme and of course Harry asked if Louis was wearing a dress to which Louis pushed him away but ended up riding the alpha after some playful kisses and cuddles. It has been an amazing few days. Amazing few quiet days. The days were calm and tranquil until preparations for New Year’s Eve went through and there were many people rushing around the castle with a motive. 

There was going to be a large party in the palace regarding the New Years count down which was held every year at the palace, Louis never went before because, for one, it would be hard enough to get in but also because he’s never really had someone to share the New Years with other than his family. But this year, this year Louis had his mate and he would finally be able to be apart of this glorious celebration. The festive palace parties were something Louis always liked to watch when they were streamed on a television channel, that was the time he liked to hog the remote for just awhile so he got to see the party and the speeches, it was always phenomenal to him. Louis was always so interested with the royal family and who would have thought in a year he’s now part of it. What a revelation.

That was the exact reasoning for why he applied for the job. He was always interested in the palace and the family. He’s so glad that he applied for the job, he met Harry. He wanted to know what it looked like the in palace and he always wanted to see what happened during the day in the palace, some of his friends thought his obsession with the royal was peculiar but look at him now. He had come a long way from watching the parties at home on the television to now attending them as the prince’s mate, now fiancé. 

Louis was lying in bed with said fiancé and they had a sleep in before the party. The party was having it’s finishing touches be placed in today and the food would all be put out an hour before the party officially starts and before the guest arrive. Louis laid curled up into his alpha’s chest with an arm around the small of his back with another hand holding his thigh that was thrown over the alpha’s body. Louis’ eyes were the first to flutter open as the small beams of sunshine from outside gleamed on top of their naked bodies. The sheen of sweat left from last night visible with the light that the end of December mornings provided. Louis mused over how the light hit the alpha’s body, defining the muscles and definitions of the alpha’s toned body. He focused on how the light his the alpha’s face making him look irresistible. His lips looked pouty, his jaw standing out, his cheekbones sharp, eyelashes long and hair tousled and messy from sex and sleep. Louis was about to shift slightly to readjust his leg but a moan ripped out of him instead and Harry’s length shifted against his bundle of nerves where he was still buried within the omega from last night. 

Louis noticed how the alpha also already had morning wood. Louis swirled his hips around the half of the length that was already impaled to tease himself but also to see if the alpha would wake. Harry’s features didn’t show any indication of waking until his mouth twitched up slightly before returning. Louis could tell the alpha was awake or waking, either way, he was aware of what was happening. The omega sat up and sunk to the hilt before gyrating his hips and winding them around which was a move that was more pleasurable from himself than Harry because he wanted to tease.

He raised up an inch and slowly worked himself down and up the inch as he leant down and kissed the alpha’s lips until Harry responded to him moments later. 

“You think I didn’t know you were awake alpha.”

Louis had leant down chest to chest with his mate as they kissed only to slightly pull back to purr the words to his alpha teasingly. He was sure he felt Harry twitch inside of him in that second as Louis looked at his through his eyelashes with his lips slightly parted.

“Clever omega. Stop teasing or you won’t get it.”

Louis smiled and raised about half way as he kissed the alpha again and continued with the height. Louis knew he wouldn’t be able to bounce for long though considering his legs burned from riding the alpha last night, but, he still wanted to please the alpha so he continued.

“Sit up for me baby, want to see you bounce. Just for a bit and then you can lie down.”

Harry knew Louis didn’t like to have the control for long anyways and he’d rather not have to worry about anything as he’d float away and let the alpha take care of him. Louis followed the instructions and leant back to support himself with Harry’s knees as he showed off everything to the alpha. He knew there was the double meaning when Harry said he wanted to see him bounce, both as he raised and fell but also as his small length bounced excitedly against his stomach at the motion. They both couldn’t help but moan at the exposure. Harry’s hands were immediately touching and caressing the omega’s body in anyway he could. Louis felt so sensitive as hand ran down the sides of his waist over his bum and down the insides of his legs, his alpha knew exactly how sensitive he gets and he loves to pleasure him like that. 

Sweat shines over Louis body as he continued and his omega was releasing pure sex hormones to seem more appealing to his mate and so his scent would surround the room which probably meant they’d be horny for a while. His thighs weak as he meekly bounced before falling down to the alpha’s chest with a whine. He just wanted to please his alpha and he felt scalded from his inner omega because he just couldn’t continue to please the alpha like this anymore.

“So good kitten. Did so well. Now I’m going to roll us over and I’ll take care of you.”

Louis mewled and preened at the praise as he was turned to lay on his back. Harry was hovering over him then with lots of kisses being pressed to the omega with praise as he rested in to the hilt. Louis couldn’t make out what was said too well but then again he wasn’t concentrating on the noises around him and more as he focused on the movement of Harry’s hands. One hand rested at the small of his back and the other circled his rim that greedily took in all of the alpha. He was so sensitive but it was so so good. Harry toyed with him for a bit longer until the point where Louis felt tears run from His eyes at both the pleasure and the anticipation. Every time he was intimate with Harry it always was just so good and oh so overwhelming.

Suddenly the alpha stopped playing and he was in front of his face with concern. Who wouldn’t be concerned when their omega was crying during sex and teasing, especially when it comes out of nowhere. It indicated to Harry that Louis might drop into a headspace.

“Baby? Baby can you hear me? Kitten I want you to listen to me because we don’t want to see you into a headspace yet.”

Maybe it was the hormones or else it was the fact that their mating cycle was only a couple weeks away but Louis felt loopy. Usually Harry wouldn’t mind but when Louis goes into headspace mid sex it usually took him longer to get out of but they had a party that they needed to be coherent for even if the party started at eight and it was hours away, they had to take precautions. Harry just wanted the best for his omega.

“Good boy. Look at me. Going to be gentle with you.”

Louis mewled as Harry dragged out and in, all too much yet not enough for him. Harry ducked his head to Louis’ mark and kissed over the scar as his hand stroked the inside of the boy’s thigh and the other supporting himself next to Louis’ head. It was a surprise that Louis hadn’t fell in a headspace yet as he preened at his alpha’s complete attention on him and his body. He had so much attention on him from Harry and he just couldn’t think as noises tumbled out of his throat. His own hand was rested on his tummy where he could feel Harry and the other tangled in Harry’s hair. There was still tears but good ones. 

It wasn’t long until Harry’s knot popped and Louis was sent under into a headspace. He was so caught up overall he barely noticed his own orgasms during the sex. Three orgasms to be exact. He just felt so nice and floaty. He loved his alpha. 

***

Louis hadn’t rouse from his head space and it was currently three hours later. Three hours later. He couldn’t rise up again yet and he just felt tired. Senses barely coming back to him. He was able to hear his surroundings before he could open his eyes. Harry was talking to someone, worry filled and wavering voice. Louis could tell he was talking to someone in the room as well. Which was surprising to say the least.

“I’m just... it’s been over three hours and he’s never been under this long when it’s been the middle of the day. I’m just worried.”

Louis felt the hand in his hair after, the large fingers carding through the chestnut brown strands atop his head making him want to hum in content but he couldn’t make a noise. He also wanted to alert Harry that he was coming up but he couldn’t. Harry was worrying about him and he couldn’t calm him at the moment, he could barely feel anything through the bond. 

“Haz it’ll be fine. He was probably worn out like do you blame him, you two never stop. Liam was never under for long either, an hour at most all of the time. But, Louis is smaller, hornier, more active and had a past which could all be factors.”

Harry was talking to Zayn and Louis could only presume that Liam was also in the room somewhere close to the mate considering alpha’s wouldn’t let anyone near their omega in headspace by instinct, Louis was surprised the mate even let them in the room so it was obviously quite stressful for the alpha. The thought of others in their room had himself on edge, wanting to shoo away the company. An alpha would usually keep anyone away as they were considered a threat especially if they were still locked together because anyone that approached would be thought to be challenging the alpha for his omega, it was just instincts. Louis could imagine Harry running his fingers through his hair out of frustration or bitting his pink lips with worry as he paced in concern or just led with the mate and tried to bring him up with gentle loving touches. 

Louis knew he couldn’t just force himself to ‘wake up’ so he had to wait for it to naturally come to him. Forcing himself up could put him into a drop and that wouldn’t be convenient at all and he would probably give Harry a heart attack not even including what would happen to the inner alpha. Alphas would feel completely ashamed if their omega dropped and their instinct would be to care for them and coddle them until they come back from the drop, it would be the only instance an alpha would definitely cry in because they let their omega down and something either they did or something out of their notice had threatened the omega enough that the omega’s body felt like he couldn’t protect himself and he had no one to protect him. 

“He’s probably in the process of waking up you know. Just give him sometime. Our omega’s are just sometimes too drained which can delay the process. Forcing a wake up could cause a drop so just give him time. We have plenty of time until the party.”

That was Liam. He could tell Liam was right for this moment. Louis knew that Liam was very interested in the biology of the sexes which was why he knew a lot about their anatomy just like Louis. Louis knew it because he loved to look up omega and alpha anatomy in school because he was curious, it was his own make up along with the make up of his future mate. From the age of fifteen he knew he would be bonded with an alpha and not a beta so his main focus was never to go into deep searches about betas but that didn’t mean that he didn’t know anything about the sub-gender. For now though, Louis just let his loopy mind try to clear of thoughts and relaxed which meant tuning out the conversation. He wanted to cuddle his mate right now, he wanted to tell him that Liam is right and that he’s okay but drained. So drained. 

He could tell Harry was sat next to his chest as Louis laid on his back. Liam and Zayn were still there but there was no talking. Louis could tell he was dressed now and clean because there was nothing sticky around him, obviously Harry washed him and took care of him through the time of his headspace. He doesn’t even know how long he’s been under and it had to be long from Harry to worry. 

Suddenly, it was like he felt himself unfreeze, yet, he still couldn’t open his eyes. He curled in to Harry and threw an arm over his lap as he settled his head into the alpha’s thigh. There was a calm aura shot through the bond as Louis snuggled in and rubbed his cheek off Harry’s thigh and breathed in his scent. His alluring scent that was mixed with Louis’. 

Louis didn’t feel like talking or opening his eyes so he just laid there. There wasn’t much noise around him and the silence was calming but he wasn’t being pulled back to the blissful floaty feeling at the same time. Harry was running his fingers through Louis’ hair. Then Harry’s voice rang through his mind and echoed within his body. 

“Doing so good baby. Can’t wait to see those pretty crystal blue eyes that I love and to be able to cuddle together. That’s it kitten.”

Harry was just surrounding him and lacing himself within every fiber and nerve of the omega’s body, Louis had snuggled into Harry’s fern covered navel in response, he couldn’t help feel more and more enamoured with his loving mate as he roused. His head still fuzzy as he began to regain consciousness and his eyes fluttered heavily to see the bare toned tummy of his alpha as his head rested on the lovers lap. His eyes trailed up the chest to see the alpha’s pretty face. Such a pretty face, on a pretty neck.

Harry probably wouldn’t like the compliment ‘pretty’ to describe him but Louis will keep that to himself. 

“Hi kitten.”

“Hiiiii.”

The response being very drawled out, high pitched and quite dazed. It was very easy for Harry to tell that his mate was still on the edge of loopy and hazy. Harry stared down adoringly at his mate but then mimicked Louis’ face as the omega frowned up with a small pout. There was no tears yet it appealed to Harry as a path to sadness and need. 

Before Harry knew it there was small hands making a grabbing motion to the alpha, Louis wanted to cuddle, who was Harry to deny the option. Harry smiled and repositioned the two so Louis had his back to Harry’s chest and an arm hugging his midriff along with another strong arm under his head instead of a pillow. Their legs were tangled and Louis was content while Harry pressed loving kisses to the back of the omega’s neck. 

“Alpha...”

“I know kitten, I’m here.”

Harry placed a lingering kiss to his mate’s bonding mark and nuzzled into Louis’ hair to comfort the mate as he came too. Absentmindedly, Louis hooked his ankle around Harry’s before turning in the alphas hold so they were chest to chest as he buried his head into the alphas scent enriched neck.

“Tired...”

“Sleep kitten. I’ll wake you when we have to get ready.”

Truthfully, Harry wanted them to be ready before and he wanted them to be ready as soon as possible but he couldn’t have his omega drained and exhausted when they had to attend the New Years party into the early hours of the morning. He wouldn’t neglect his mate’s needs over his request to be early. Not today, not ever.

Louis’ eyes grew significantly heavier after Harry told him to sleep. He was out like a light mere seconds later as he cuddled into his alpha. 

•••••

“Alpha... please.”

“Lou, we have to get up now.”

“But... five more minutes.”

Harry was currently trying to get Louis out of bed but to no avail. Every time Harry picked him up from the bed the omega’s body sagged back to the mattress with threats, some empty threats but Harry didn’t want to find out if they were real. 

“Kitten, c’mon. We’ll be late otherwise.”

“No five more minutes.”

Harry rolled his eyes and slung the petit omega over his shoulder easily making the mate squeal with surprise before fists were thrown down onto his bare back. 

“HARRY! Put me down, let me sleep. Harry... fine. No more sex, I’m a saint for the week.”

“Kitten, we both know that’s not going to happen. Now we have a party to get ready for. I already gave you a shower so you just need to dress.”

“...”

Harry didn’t get any sort of reply. There wasn’t fists raining down on his back, there wasn’t any argument thrown back at him and there wasn’t any movement from his mate. He set Louis down in the walk-in-wardrobe with a curious smile which wasn’t returned. Harry knew this silent treatment would just about last under ten minutes maximum. Louis couldn’t stay mad at him. 

Harry was about to lean in to give the mate a peak to the forehead but Louis turned to the clothes before anything happened and brushed the alpha off. Harry would say he was offended but he knew how much the omega loved his sleep. Louis made use of his time as he picked out a simple black tuxedo and white dress-shirt before walking back to the bedroom and leaving Harry to his own devices. 

Harry quickly picked out his suit and got dressed to see his mate walking in to the bathroom dressed. It was going to be a long ten minutes. 

Eventually Louis came out with his teeth brushed and face washed with some thick rimmed glasses on that Harry knew he had but hated to wear. He loved how the glasses just made Louis look even smaller and cuter.

“You look beautiful kitten.”

Louis was about to smile and thank the alpha until he remembered he was mad about being woken. Harry noticed the expression on Louis face as he tried to side step him with a look of determination to stay mad was shining through his eyes. Harry caught him in his arms before he passed and lifted him to lie on the bed. It would be considered easy to anyone that an alpha of his size as six foot would find it easy to maneuver a small omega of five foot but this one was sassy and supposedly ‘mad’.

“Har-“

“No kitten, I’m trying to tell you how pretty you are.”

Harry hovered over his adorable pouting omega with a smile before attacking the mate in sweet loving kisses. Harry made sure every inch of the mate’s face had been covered in his lips before nuzzling in his bonding mark. The pout had gone and giggles had taken it’s place instead. Harry returned to his place hovering over the omega with a smile. The mad act completely forgotten as Louis brought his sleeve covered hands up to his his blushing cheeks. His hand were pulled away easily by the alpha. 

“You look so cute with your glasses on kitten. You should wear them more often... don’t hide from me kitten.”

Louis’ cheeks heated in a blush that he attempted to cover up again with his hands that were again only pulled from his face seconds later. He was greeted with a pouting alpha.

“Am I forgiven?”

Louis giggled while lacing his hands through the alphas hairy mane before pulling the alpha in for a kiss. Both smiling like lunatics as they savored their time together before they’d be rushed to have their hair done and would have to greet guests.

•••••

The hall was beautiful. There were lights hanging from the ceiling along with a giant monitor on one wall and the grand stage adjacent to it. The floor was mainly polished dance floor with many table surrounding it. There was a mini bar and food banquets all set up for the guests and Niall’s taking. Not to mention the hall wasn’t the only place available for the party, outside was a massive garden with picnic benches scattered around and a colossal white tent on one side of the yard. There were fairy lights everywhere along with white balloons and bouquets of red and white flowers. It was magnificent. Louis was always in awe at these parties. 

There was soft music lulling through the area as guests were welcomed into the space. Louis was there to welcome many with his mate at his side and his friends around them. To Louis, it was daunting to think that some of these people may lookup to him and know about him and his life yet to him they are all strangers. All were strangers until an unwanted guest of his showed up. 

“Harry!”

It was the bitch that wanted his man. Taylor Swift. Does she not get that Harry is taken now and in a loving relationship or do loving relationships not exist in her own world? She completely sidestepped the omega to go to his mate. Harry did not look too happy, why does she just keep coming back? Harry pulled Louis to his side with an arm around his waist to tell Taylor to back off but she must not have got the message as she reached out a hand to touch Harry’s chest only to be caught on the way there by a fuming omega. Very possessive omega.

“Back off, he’s mine.”

Harry seemed a bit thrown off by the omega’s possessiveness along with confidence but he pulled his omega in front of him, back to chest. His face beamed with pride for his mate as Taylor shuck off the small hand. The two omega had a stare down for a minute before Taylor broke eye contact.

“Fine.”

With that the taller blond walked away before Louis turned in the alphas arms. Both smiled at each other and Harry swayed them in an embrace. Harry leaned down to slightly nibble on the mate’s ear before whispering.

“My omega, you’re so sexy when you get possessive. I’m all yours.”

“Good and I already told you, you’re not getting any for a week.”

“You say that now my little mate.”

Before Louis could protest a kiss came down on him hastily and a finger was placed on his lip in a shush motion. Louis just grumbled. 

The night went by quite quickly and it was soon an hour later and the king was making his speech. The lights had dimmed and a spot light was put on the entirety of the stage before the king stepped out. Louis and Harry were sat with their friends around a table next to their families. Louis was currently sat in his mate’s lap and Harry took the chance to play with Louis’ hand that held their rings as he kissed and snuggled into Louis’ scent enriched neck. Louis zoned out from the speech as his mind clouded while Harry kissed his mark. His inner omega was loving the attention, especially in public because his alpha was his and his alpha was caring for him. Harry was surely leaving new marks and small bites as he made work on the mate’s barely exposed neck. Louis omega was clawing to take control. 

In the older times when everything was a bit more rural and instinctual based it wasn’t uncommon for an alpha to stake his claim in front of others or in public by mating with their mate and licking them over and sometime the extreme of urinating on said mate to claim them and scent them as their own. Challenging anyone who came close. It was tradition in royals especially as alphas and sometimes betas would challenge the alpha for the princess or in rare cases a prince. It was something taught still in school on the worlds history. 

Eventually Louis’ logic kicked in and he pushed Harry’s face out of his neck. 

“Haz... stop we’re in public.”

“You want me.”

“No-“

Harry leaned back in with a signature smirk as he lightly bit at Louis’ mark to claim and thus cutting Louis off mid-sentence. When Harry smiled into his mate’s skin Louis pushed away his face again after catching onto Harry’s antics.

“Stop Haz or else it won’t be only a dry week but a dry month for you.”

“You’d crack before me on that one kitten. Not to mention we have our cycles in a couple of weeks.”

Louis pulls further back in distaste at the statements from his mate. He could definitely last longer than Harry, surely. What did Harry think of him as? A sex driven omega who needs an alpha twenty-four-seven? Not true. He spent five years as an omega by himself from fifteen to now at the new age of twenty. 

“Maybe I might just spend my heat alone.”

Harry laughed as the room began to fill up with chatter as the king finished off his speech. Their table were still oblivious to the conversation topic of the couple as the split off into their own. Louis still in the alphas lap with Harry’s arms around his waist.

“We both know that’s not true kitten. Probably wouldn’t make it till tomorrow afternoon really.”

“Wanna bet big man? Whoever gives in first loses. Touching and kisses allowed but whoever asks or initiates any penetration of yourself loses.”

Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the mate on top of him. So daring. An alpha always loves a challenge. Harry loves a challenge, especially a challenge between him and his competitive little beautiful mate. Unaware of the many loopholes Louis has already conjured up to make sure he wins. 

“You’re on kitten. May the best mate win.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Did you enjoy it? I love you all and I hope you aren’t getting boring considering this chapter is the last chapter filler before drama starts! So drama will be in the next chapter. What do you think will happen? Kudos and comments give me motivation and encourage me to write more. Again, I love you all! - C xx


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! Over 6,000 words and I hope you all like it! Drama ensues and don’t forget to comment and leave kudos!

Eleven-forty-eight. Twelve minutes until midnight. Twelve minutes until the countdown. Everyone was dancing or drinking or singing or all of the above. It wasn’t a classical kind of party anyways. The royals were just staying in the rules as they didn’t join in on the sweaty bustling bodies on the dance floor. It didn’t stop Louis and Harry from dancing slowly in each other’s arms near the corner of the room. There was a giddy excitement better the two not only because it was their first New Years kiss together but because they had the bet on between them and they just wanted the other to lose, both so competitive.

Both laughing together as they swayed comfortably despite the upbeat music in the background, unaware to a camera flashing picture of them from the group of their family that were out of their own little space. Both participating in the act of trying to tease each other with playful kisses and meaningless touches or squeezes that didn’t get too explicit. The most explicit, if it could even be counted as that, action was when Harry had squeezed his mate’s bum and keeping his hands on his lovely mate.

Harry dipped into Louis’ neck after the boy tried to tip toe up to Harry’s height to say something. While there he decided to kiss lightly over the omega’s throat. 

“I’m going to win because you’re a horny bastard.”

Louis sing songed with a giggle as Harry lightly nipped at his collarbone in defense of claiming the statement untrue and also to scald the omega on swearing especially at a party. Louis giggled again as he turned back to chest with Harry with Harry’s face was smothered in Louis’ hair as he took in his smell, completely unaware to their surrounding until they were suddenly too aware.

“Harry!”

Now standing in front of them was an intoxicated Taylor who had a champagne glass between her slender fingers as the glass teetered, sloshing the liquid side to side so it’s nearly spilling out the glass. 

Louis was immediately in defensive mode as he stood up straight yet he was still smaller than the two other’s. Taylor was taller than your average omega, in the height range that was usually average for alphas at five foot nine. Taylor practically glared at Louis before twirling her hair with her fingers in a way that’s meant to be flirtatious. It wasn’t.

“You see, I was wondering if you’d kiss me at midnight.”

It was barely a question. The statement made Louis flare up in rage as Harry’s hands ran up and down his arms before resting on the back of the omega’s neck to calm his mate while the other held Louis close to him with his hand over his stomach.

“No, I already have someone as you should know.”

“No but I mean someone who’s actually legal in all countries. Someone familiar...”

Suddenly Taylor directed her attention to Louis.

“...you know, right? I was Harry’s first New Years kiss after all. We always had great fun. He’d spent his New Years with me. If you hadn’t come along to ruin it then he’d probably be kissing me again.”

Her voice was taunting and it was like his inner omega wanted to get out of here. He was so mad but he also felt so afraid and threatened by this girl who could easily pass as any gender except omega. His omega wanted to drop. He had to get out of this right constricting space or he’s going to drop. He was especially vulnerable after having been in a long deep headspace earlier today so his omega was already weakened and was pushing all these emotions and fears into him when he could’ve usually stood up for himself. He didn’t want to cry in front of anyone. He knew his face had dropped at her words and he could tell she knew that she had upset him too. Bitch.

“I’m- I’m going to the toilet.”

Taylor mocked him with a smug wave as he raced off. He really wished Harry followed after him but he doesn’t seem to have. He called the omega back a few times but that was it. Louis jogged to the toilets for omega’s and ended up collapsed in a toilet cubical as he tried to calm himself down. He was so glad that the stalls were considered massive because he felt like he needed the room. Next thing Louis knew there was tears streaking his face and it felt like his omega was clawing him from the inside out. 

Suddenly, the door opened to the stall and in walked Niall. He must not have locked it. With red rimmed and teary eyes Louis looked up to see a sympathetic expression on the friends face. Niall was sat down next to Louis in an instant with his arms around the small omega. 

“I saw you walk away. What happened Lou? You know Harry only loves you and why would he give up someone as beautiful and special to him for someone like her. She’s an absolute bitch.”

Louis didn’t reply as he wiped his nose with a tissue he got quickly. Niall just hugged his friend until Louis’ cried settled to sniffles after a two minutes. An omega needs and craves to have hugs and attention from not only their mates but also from their ohana or just a close omega because it calms them.

“You know what? How about we go out there and she’ll be gone. Harry should have gotten rid of her by now. It’s five minutes to New Years too boo. Get yourself your man.”

“Okay.”

•••••

Harry called out to his jogging mate and just as he was about to run when a hand on his chest stopped him. He would drop his morals of not hitting an omega in this moment if he didn’t know this had to be sorted so he can just get Taylor off his back for good.

“Taylor you had no right to bring any of that up. Just stop trying because I’m with Louis, I love Louis, Louis and I are planning our future together. We are engaged for fuck sake! He is more to me than you ever could have been. Do you not get that?!”

Taylor stood for a second. Of course no one knew of the engagement but Louis has the ring on and it shouldn’t be such a surprise, the two were mates. Harry didn’t like the smug look that appeared on her face in a instant. There was a throb of distaste in his stomach as she tried to advance, only a step forward. Harry quickly looked around. Everyone from the family seemed to have vacated to the yard for the countdown, there was still a massive crowd along the dance floor that was enough that Harry could not see the toilets. He wished he was just with Louis. 

“Harry, baby, we can be so much better. We are a way better couple. How can you even mate that... that whore-“

“Don’t even dare Taylor! My mate is no where near considered a whore! Just get away from my mate and I or I swear!”

Taylor coyly smiled making Harry grimace as she reached out to touch him only for him to back up against the wall. He won’t hit an omega especially at a party. Harry didn’t want to hit anyone. 

“What you going to do Harry? You wouldn’t hurt a fly. Yet, you’re so strong and toned, that’s what I like. You’re definitely missing out like why would you even stick around with some fragile and small wh-omega who wouldn’t be able to take care of your needs like I could.”

Harry was fuming and he just wanted to get back to his mate and kiss him at midnight, but no he was backed to a wall with no one to help. It was true though that male omega’s weren’t only more rare than females but they were also know to be more delicate and loving. He loved his Louis and it wasn’t like he’s ever going to leave him. Louis may be more delicate and in need of attention but he’s more than that- he can be sassy, fun and overall a beautiful mate with so many loving layers to his personality. Harry could never look at another omega again because Louis has just stolen his heart, unless it was their own little pup who turned out to be omega.

“Taylor... just leave. I love my mate so so much. He’s flipped my life upside from the minute he knocked on my door and I’m so truly in love with him. We are getting a house together, we talk about pups, we talk about our wedding and we just have a future. Why are you so insistent? You have a mate out there too and you’ll regret ever coming back to me. Save yourself the trouble and just leave.”

Harry thought he had gotten through to her. Thought. She paused for a second. She thought for that second before the unexpected happen. Harry just wanted her to leave so he can find his mate, tease him, kiss him and call him his. But no, life doesn’t have that in stock for him right now.

“Why, when I can have a prince!”

With that she lurched forward and wrapped her arms around his head to keep him in place as their lips collided together. Harry froze. This wasn’t his mate, this wasn’t Louis. His body wasn’t responding to her or to himself as he just stood there. He really wanted to just push her off but he was frozen and he felt horrible. He felt sick. He snapped back to reality when a hand cupped his trousers. He wanted Louis. He turned the two of them so she was against the wall before backing away and turning to run to the toilets. Only, Louis was there crying with his hand on his chest with the pain of the bond shattering a bit. He looked heartbroken and Harry knew why. 

“Louis... baby, I didn’t want that.”

Louis just shuck his head and ran off with four minutes until midnight. Harry growled towards Taylor before running after his little mate who seemed to disappear in the crowd. He was trying to rely on his senses but there was too many scents in the room and it was hard to tell the exact direction. He felt that sadness and pain through the bond and he could help but whine low in his throat, an old instinct of alpha’s that was used to call and calm their mate’s. 

Harry ran into the empty corridor as he felt the bond break a little more as minutes went by and it was hurting them both. He had to get to Louis. He could tell Louis was doubting himself as a mate and an omega from the occurrence. He was already upset and Taylor just had to push him too far. He officially hated her and he rarely hates anyone. Harry ran because his life depended on his omega and his omega’s happiness. If his omega was sad because of him he wouldn’t be able to deal with it. He ran and eventually found himself in their bedroom.

The room was a state. There was a suitcase with some clothes inside and the wall in wardrobe had more clothes on the floor spilling out the door than there was on the hangers. Then there was his beautiful little mate who was sadly curled up in the corner looking small and broken. Harry was quick to close the door and run over and cradle the small boy as he cried in relief.

“Harry, go away.”

“Kitten, I love you. I love you so much and I’d never do that willingly. I love you. I only ever want you, you’re the only omega or, any other sub-gender for that fact, for me. Yeah? Don’t cry kitten. You’re an amazing mate for me and my one and only, forever. I... love... you.”

Harry continued to spread kisses over the omega’s face persistently as he brought the omega into his lap. There was whine expelling from his little mate that made his alpha go crazy with the need to comfort his omega, the call that meant help. Harry brought Louis’ face into his neck to scent him as he ran his hands over the boy’s side and held his neck comfortably to show his love.

“Go... away. Let me leave. Pl-please.”

“Kitten no. Right when you left I told her to leave and I told her to leave so many times but she was persistent and backed me to the wall. I just wanted to get to you but she wasn’t letting me. She was saying how for some reason she’d be a better mate and she called you a name that I would not repeat to you ever unless you wanted me to, so I argued for you. I’d always stand up for you baby. I told her how much I love you and how we have our future planned and we’re engaged and how she’s regret all this when she finds her own mate. But, she said something about wanting a prince and pushed herself into me. I didn’t want it baby. I wanted you and I wanted her off but it was like I couldn’t move, I was just so repulsed. She took it too far and I hate her. I really hate her. 

I only want you. Baby you’re so perfect and so pretty, every alphas dream. My dream. You’re so smart and you’re so lovely inside and out. You’re the best mate that I could ever ask for, my little omega. I know we’ve both been slightly on edge tonight. You’re omega was already so drained and this did not help. My love, forgive what happened. I can’t stand you being so upset because of me.”

Harry whined again and watched as the omega led his head back into Harry’s shoulder as Harry caressed his soft flat tummy. Louis cries subsided but there was still the ache from the bond that had been slightly broken because of the damage of them both. Harry just kissed over the omega’s mark consistently with urgency. 

“Haz... you’re an absolute asshole. Why didn’t you push her before that or asked for some space?!”

“Kitten, baby, I’d never hurt an omega even if I hated them and Taylor would not listen. The important thing is that you’re the only one for me, I swear to you. I love you.”

Louis was crying again and Harry knew why this time, self doubt again. His omega was planting these thoughts and he was rethinking the situation. Thoughts and questions running through his head too quickly to question. 

Did Harry really love him?

Did he want Taylor back?

Would he keep Louis around but sneak off to Taylor?

Did he like the kiss even though he didn’t want it?

Was Louis’ body not satisfying anymore?

Was Louis fat?

Was he not tall enough? 

Was it because he was a male omega?

Was Harry staying because he thought Louis wouldn’t be able to look after himself? 

Did Harry still want a future with him?

Louis cried as he thought about himself and his body. He didn’t realise that Harry loved his little soft and flat tummy as the alpha rubbed the skin under his shirt as he took off the boy’s blazer and unbuttoned his shirt and trousers for him so he was a bit more comfortable. Harry could tell the boy was over thinking as he shushed the mate and swayed them in his lap. 

“Kitten, please, I love you so much. I’ll do anything for you.”

“Kiss me.”

Just like that the bells began chiming to signal the midnight and the New Year.

“Gladly, you don’t even have to ask kitten.”

With that Harry cupped the mate’s cheek and angled his face to him. He had tears and what could be identified as snot and drool over his face, yet, to Harry he was the most beautiful person in the world. Harry finally pressed their lips together passionately and smoothly. Their lips slid together familiarly as Harry’s tongue swiped over Louis’ lips wantonly which Louis excepted with an open mouth and dancing tongues. Harry’s hand stayed planted affectionately cupping Louis’ cheek and holding the back of his neck to comfort the boy while Louis curled a hand into Harry’s locks and the led comfortably over the alphas shoulder. The kiss wasn’t rushed, it was far more intimate and reassuring because of the current events. 

Their lips locked into the new year and way past what anyone would have done down in the party. It was only them two in their own little world in the corner of the disarray room. To them it could’ve been minutes or hours when Harry leaned only a centimeter back with his forehead against his mates with noses pressed side by side as they practically breathed into each other parted lips. 

“Kitten, it’s only you I want. Also, your the only one who ever gets me to yourself. Your the only one who’s allowed to kiss me. You’re the only one that I’ll ever go to. You’re the only one who ever gets to touch me because what she did was harassment. You the only one I’d run after. If I could throw her out of the country then I would, but I can’t. You’re omega is planting too many doubts in that pretty head of yours.”

Louis blinked several times as he searched his mate’s eyes only to find pure adoration in the forest green darkened orbs. He pressed forward simply and placed a lingering press of the lips to his mate’s own before pulling back with closed eyes.

“Then help me forget. Help me stop thinking. Show me you want me.”

Harry didn’t hesitate to pick them both off the floor with his mate in his arms and walked towards the bed while pushing the half filled suitcase to the ground before placing his mate down in the center of the bed. He admired the body below him as Louis waited for his alpha.

“Don’t think you’ll get away that easily my little kitten.”

Louis blushed and watched as his alpha undressed in front of him down to his naked glory of toned muscle and tan skin with the small glisten of the moonlight from the open curtains. He looked like a god. Their eyes locked as Harry slide onto the bed over his mate and slid the already opened fabric of his shirt as he kissed on the lovers small tummy before completely taking off the fabric leaving his torso bare for his alpha. 

“You’re so beautiful baby. Most beautiful omega in the world.”

A blush rose on the omega’s cheeks as Harry kissed up his sides up to his neck before making his way back down over his sternum and to his navel. The trousers just slid off considering they were already undone when Harry pulled them off Louis’ smooth legs along with Louis’ underwear. Harry pressed his lips to the skin at the top of Louis’ thighs down past his knees to his ankle before making his way up his inner shin up to his inner thigh where he left lingering kisses that may bruise. His lips fluttered over the lovers hardening crotch briefly before doing the same process with Louis’ other leg. Louis was blushing wildly.

“So so beautiful. I could have you under me for hours as I praise and kiss ever millimeter of your body. But first, let me tell you what I’m going to do.”

Louis hummed as the alpha situated himself between Louis’ spread legs as he peppered kisses over the mate’s tear stained face and nuzzled into the column of his throat. 

“Kitten, I’m going to make love to you. Going to show you how much your mine. Want to see all your reactions to me because you’re always so beautiful with your pretty noises and expressions.”

The high pitch noise from Louis that came next was anything but disagreement as his body rose up in an arch to connect skin to skin, chest to chest, with his mate. The omega hooked his ankles behind Harry’s waist to pull them together as felt Harry press up against his heat between his spread legs. Moaning quickly at the brief contact. 

“Please... make love to me alpha.”

Harry didn’t hesitate to drag the hand that was cupping the omega’s neck down over his tummy and in towards him inner leg and pausing at the slick entrance of his lover. He looked deeply into the omega’s eyes and received a curt nod in return as Louis’ body gravitated towards hands and he arched to rub Harry’s finger over his aching slick heat.

Louis was about to argue that he didn’t need preparation but two finger steadily pushed into him with a certain delicacy that caused a high pitched whining moan to filter into the air. Harry was evidently taking his time as a few minutes later he was still only pulling and pushing two fingers to and from Louis at a slightly accelerated pace. Louis body was begging for more even through the boy wasn’t saying anything. His back arched, legs spread further and his hips moving with the rhythm of Harry’s fingers, following the movement. Eventually five minutes in just as Louis was about to ask for more with an inpatient whine there was a third finger in him brushing his special spot. Louis was already a mess with his jaw slack and his face flushed. 

“You look so pretty kitten. So responsive.”

Louis just whined in desperation as Harry kissed his nose before kissing down his body as he continued to pleasure his mate with his fingers that were constantly caressing the precious little spot within him. Eventually Harry made it down face to face with Louis crotch. He left a small kiss on the length before lowering down to lick beside his fingers and taste the familiar sweet slick of his mate, the omega cried out as he continued licking around the three long pumping digits. The cool metal of Harry’s rings was felt at his rim before he pulled them away. He wanted to feel the coolness within him and he’d have to mention that with Harry at some point because he wanted something like that to happen at some point. They’d have loads of time mention sexual desires anyways, it wasn’t as if their sex life was dry and non-existent considering they bred like bunnies.

Harry spent his time again with three fingers and his tongue before he slipped in his pinkie and stretched out his fingers. Louis was positively falling apart. His instincts were definitely controlling his actions as he flipped himself over and and presented himself to the alpha eagerly with his back arched and legs spread. Harry left a small kiss on the mate’s behind before flipped his back to lie on his back and littered his face with kisses before entering his four fingers again with no resistance.

“Kitten it’s okay, calm down. Just want take my time with you. What does my little omega desire right now?”

There was no verbal reply. Louis just opened his legs and arched his back. A common position an omega would use to entice their alpha to invite their knot with the open body language. Harry smiled down lovingly at the omega before lifting the mate’s hips and slotting a pillow underneath him for comfort. 

Harry lined himself up with his tip pressed to the winking entrance but he paused there, studying his omega. Louis’ head was lolled back slightly and his eyes locked pleadingly with Harry’s. 

“Please.”

The previous event and the bet were completely forgotten as Harry slowly slid into the warm tight heat. Louis exhaled a breath that he seemed to be holding as Harry leant over his body with a hand now cupping the back of Louis’ neck and the other supporting the omega’s hip as he pushed to the hilt, pausing with his body completely pressed together with Louis’ like two perfect puzzle pieces alining. Their bodies alight like candles melting together as one. Louis’ nerves went haywire to every touch and drag of his mate as Harry began to slowly thrust. Louis’ body so sensitive with the previous events of the day especially because of his fragile inner omega, everything was magnified as if he was previously touch-deprived. The omega had his head thrown back with Harry’s lips attached to his mark, the alpha mumbling praise into the hot skin.

“Only every want you kitten. Always so beautiful under me. Kiss me, baby.”

Maybe it’s only real in fairytales when fireworks feel like they’re exploding in your chest when you kiss your soulmate but to Harry it didn’t explain half of what he felt. He felt the love he had for his omega pour into every nerve, into their bond. He felt like his body was filled with a new energy. He felt like these were the only lips he’d ever want in his entire life. He knew Louis was always going to be the one, his one and only. His one true love. He felt like he was the luckiest person alive after claiming his mate because he was. 

The air filled with the sound of the slow drag of their bodies with the echo of their lips meeting together as one. The perfect puzzle. The fire within them rekindling their bond into a growing bonfire of adoration, unconditional love and respect.

“Kitten, this is your night, you can come whenever you want and however many times you want. Come for me baby.”

It wasn’t unexpected when Louis spurted the few ribbons of his pearly white substance over their stomaches from his untouched length. Harry kissed him through it with his steady thrusts and he began to pick up a pace for a steady thrust while holding back his urge to knot, not yet. It was a night to show his love for Louis as a start for the new year, it was a special night. This wasn’t their usually headboard-hit-the-wall sex and they hadn’t had this kind of lovely raw passion in a while and that’s what made it so special and affectionate this time, bodies unknowingly craving the slow love making over time.

“You’re so beautiful baby. I’m all yours and you’re all mine. Such a small but phenomenal body. My little model. So clever too, work so hard. Deserve the world kitten.”

“Harry...”

Louis had his nails latched onto Harry’s back as he twirled his hips to met Harry’s steady thrusts. With the call and a loud whine from the omega, Harry’s hips modified the thrust to stop and the hilt and just push into the boy’s body with little to no draw back, hitting deep as he watched the dent pulsate in Louis’ stomach with the omega’s panting breathes.

“Yes baby.”

Harry moved the hand that was previously bracing Louis’ hip up to hold the omega’s jaw lightly in a comforting manor as Louis’ thick thighs tightened around his waist as he delved deep in Louis with no doubt that he was brushing against his prostrate consistently making then omega’s nerve shock him with pleasure. Louis had loud drawn out moans and mewls radiating from him as he scrapped the alpha’s back.

“Knot... mark... please.”

Harry kissed over the mate’s neck and he went back to thrusting with a faster pace than before so his knot began to grow around his base until the knot grew to the size of his fist was ready to lock them together. Louis had come again with a cry at the wilder thrust and just as he was coming back from his high the knot was thrust inside his walls and tying them together just as Harry’s teeth sank the spot he was licking over and kissing earlier. Louis was blinded with another orgasm as their bond built another layer and his omega was satisfied with the knot. Yet, Louis didn’t black out with a headspace as he panted and his alpha rested over him with his jaw slack and eyes squinted and he pulse hot seed into his mate. Louis whined for his mate causing Harry turned his dazed attention to his mate and turned them so he was under his omega with Louis perched on top of him so he wouldn’t lie and be putting his weight on the small omega. Louis preened as Harry littered his face with kisses and licked over his renewed mark with care as Louis rested his head in the alphas chest.

“That bet of yours didn’t last long now kitten.”

Louis giggled on top of him as he felt a kiss pressed down in the middle of his chest. 

“Worth it.”

“My knot will always be worth it baby. You look so beautiful you know, so fucked out and I caused that. Never doubt yourself Lou. You’re a perfect mate and so so beautiful and smart and so precious.”

Harry sat up when he heard a sudden sniffle with his back to the headboard and his mate in his lap. Louis had tears in his eyes as he hugged his alpha.

“Thank you Haz. I’m sorry about getting upset, I was just-“

“Louis, there’s no need to be sorry. You had a reason to be upset I don’t want to hear anything about you being sorry because you’re apologising for nothing. Fuck, you were on the verge of dropping and I could feel it. You scared me and when I went to run after you to the toilets she stopped me and I was so disgusted from her. She should know that I had to follow you but she’s just so irresponsible.”

Harry held the boy inches from his face with both hands adorning each side of his face as he kissed away the tears from the slightly quivering mate. Harry left a lingering kiss on the boy’s forehead.

“Don’t think so hard my love. Nothing would ever happen with her.”

“But stuff happened before.”

“Love, that was in the past. I swear to you that she was and will never be anything compared to you. You made a yourself a home in my heart the second I saw you.”

“I know I ran the first time she came up but what exactly happened with her. Like I know you were intimate in some ways but can I just know how intimate? Like did you love her? How long were you together?”

Harry grimaced at the thought of his first relationship and dragged out a breathe as his hands settled on his mate’s bare waist. Louis was fiddling between him before sliding his hands up Harry’s chest to lock over his shoulders.

“I thought I loved her but really it was nothing really like love. I didn’t love her but I merely liked the thought of having someone who wasn’t my supposed mate. I didn’t like the thought of mates, being put with someone who your meant to spend your future with without having this second choice. Fate put you this person that you met and there’s you future, it didn’t sound right to me. When I met you though I knew we were meant to be with one look into your eyes. All my other views left but I was scared and that’s why I hesitated to tell you. But Taylor was like me and she’s still the same now, she doesn’t care about the concept of mates. I’m pretty sure she also just wanted to be a princess and have money. We were first friends until we shared our views on mate’s and somehow we ended up kissing. 

My alpha hated me for it but it just kept happening and then we started dating. We just hanged out and sometimes she’d stay over but my alpha refused anything as intimate as fucking. Though, months later kissing wasn’t enough for her and I was a bit unsure but the thought of more was like ‘okay, fuck it, I don’t need a mate so I can do this.’ She ended up giving me a blowjob which was absolutely horrible, she had a terrible gag reflex, there was too much spit, not enough suction and she nearly got sick. It was just horrible and I’m sure her actual mate might be a girl or a man with a small enough dick because she cannot handle dick. In return I ate her out and at first I thought ‘what am I doing’ because it tasted horrible, nothing like you my sweet candy. I had to stop after a minute so I fingered her instead. She came and fell asleep while I just went soft from her. I don’t know why I continued. I told Zayn it was amazing but it wasn’t. I just wanted to sound cool really. 

My alpha hated what happened and when my mum found out she pulled me over her knee and slapped me telling me about how I should have saved my body for my mate and I should’ve. But I kept going back to Taylor and it wasn’t even like we hung out anymore without kissing or without trying to pleasure each other. I only actually came from her once and that was because my alpha made me close my eyes and imagine it was my mate and that was also the last time I did anything with Taylor but I’ll get back to that. We went out for two and a half months after the first kiss. My mum would lock me into a room some nights if she knew anything happened with Taylor. I didn’t live in this room at the time and I was over closer to my parents. Zayn followed my tracks and also got a girlfriend but Gigi was manipulative and after going out for two months with only kissing they were engaged because of how she manipulated him. He was blind to it. I was caught up with my mixed thoughts on Taylor. Mum noticed and she sat Zayn down and told him what was happening and they sort it out. A week after that they were broken up because Zayn knew it wasn’t right, she only wanted what Taylor wanted.

On the last time though Taylor wanted me to fuck her and I told her no and she ended up giving me a terrible handjob as I imagined it was my mate. It occurred to me that I wanted a mate then and I should’ve waited. I kicked her out after that and stopped all contact even though she was out to torture me at the parties. 

My alpha was set on you. I never loved her and I regret it so much baby. I’m sorry I didn’t wait. Please forgive me.”

Louis was crying on his lap. He hated it and he hated Taylor for it all. Harry was rubbing his back and kissing him anywhere he could reach. Harry was so thankful that his knot was still set in place and wasn’t deflating for a long while because Louis couldn’t run again and neither would be mentally strong enough for the chase. He didn’t want his mate upset. Harry also had tears in his eyes. 

“Baby, please tell me what your thinking.”

“I don’t know. I’m so mad but I’m also so sad and I’m confused. My omega wants me to get away but also show you how much better we are and I don’t know.”

Harry rocked his mate as much as he could with them both laid down and shushed Louis’ cries. He knew it’d be hard for Louis and he knows it would still be hard to hear but the only thing he could do is reassure his mate.

“You’re the only one. Baby I love you. It will only ever be you. The only person I could only every love the same amount as you is our future puppy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes baby. It’s going to be you, our puppies and I in the future and we’ll be in the new house. We’ll be married and we’ll grow together and watch our pups find their mates. It’s all you Lou, everything will be with you.”

Harry peppered the mate’s face with kisses as Louis nodded and curled further into Harry’s chest as he led them both on their sides with a hand supporting Louis’ lower back will the other brushed through the mate’s unruly post-sex hair.

“I love you Louis.”

“Love you too Harry.”

With that Louis drifted off in his mate’s hold with fingers running through his hair and, not to mention, a knot locking him together with his alpha. The mess around the room would have to wait until tomorrow morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that everyone? I want to thank anyone for taking time to read my work, leave kudos, and comments! You keep me doing what I like and that really helps me. Thank you! 
> 
> Anyways, did you like this chapter? What do you think about what happened with Taylor? Louis’ break downs? The bet being called off? Would you like the bet to make a reappearance? Are you liking the story so far? 
> 
> Remember to leave comments and kudos. Do you think Saturday night is a good time to update? 
> 
> I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! - C xx


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy this chapter it over 6000 words! Sorry about the mix up. I accidentally posted chapter 6 again and I’m sorry for any inconvenience. Enjoy chapter 7!

A new year, a new beginning for everyone. A time to make new impressions and wipe off the slate of the previous year. As if life gave everyone a book with blank pages, for them to write their new story with the first entry titled ‘January first’. The first day of a three-hundred-and-sixty-five paged book ready to be filled with new adventures and stories. A time to open up to new opportunities and views. A point in which all possibilities are endless with many plots to be set and rewritten over and over every day. New adventures await. 

Maybe not every year starts with exploring the world but the world will always be a happier place if you spend time with the ones you love and that make you happy. Louis didn’t plan on climbing mountains and walking the earths land as he led his handsome mate in their usually seat in the living room. 

Louis sat comfortably in his mate’s lap with a bowl of strawberries perched between them. Harry held Louis as close as he could with his hands locked around the omega’s waist, as close as he could get them with the bowl of strawberries. 

The ruby red fruit piled together in the confines of the bowl. The fruit lacking it’s green hat with the previous slice of a knife. The red tinted juice marred the prince’s lips as he took the food Louis fed him. Opposing the more common practice, it tended to be Harry feeding Louis but the omega wanted to provide and the task reminded him completely of their first date. The first date, where Harry fed his omega and claimed him in the forest floor under the watchful twinkling lights of the night sky as the woods came to life around them. It was one of the most favourite moments in both of the mate’s lives. 

Louis pressed the bitten fruit up to Harry’s pink lips as his unused hand cupped the alpha jaw and thumbed the corner of the mate’s pouty pink lips. Harry happily ate the juicy red strawberries from his mate’s hands. After every strawberry Louis planted a small kiss and a lick over the mate’s lips before picking up another piece of fruit. Harry stroked over the mate’s back and hummed in appreciation until half the bowl was empty.

“My turn, want to feed you now.”

It was said in a whisper as he leant over to talk into the mate’s ear before kissing over his prominent cheekbones to land on his rosy lips. The kiss was short but the two craved more nonetheless. 

“Okay, Alpha.”

Harry pecked Louis quickly before picking up another piece of fruit. Louis was expecting to be handed the fruit but he definitely preferred the option he was given as Harry held the fruit between his lips and leaned in for Louis to take it. Louis remembered seeing this type of kissing before and he always wanted to try it. He sealed his lips over Harry’s and let Harry kiss the fruit into his mouth and they both nibbled on the fruit and let the juice slide between their lips until the fruit was gone and they were just kissing. Harry broke them apart as he reached for another piece. Louis whined wantonly as he nuzzled into Harry’s cheek.

“I always wanted to try that.”

Harry’s gruff voice slid across Louis skin as a bigger strawberry was held in front of his mouth considering this one would be quite too big to kiss with. Louis ate the strawberry as he held eye contact with Harry as he finished the fruit then made sure to lick over the alpha’s fingers at the end. 

“You are so gorgeous Lou.”

Louis gave a lick to his alpha’s thumb before ducking into Harry’s neck with a blush. No matter how many times Harry tells him how gorgeous or beautiful he is, he will always blush to Harry’s compliments. 

“Remember we fed each other strawberries on our first date as well. Made you mine that day too.”

Harry nosed over Louis cheek before catching their lips in a searing kiss, reminding the both of that special night. Just as Louis was about to move his hips to join together with Harry’s the bowl stopped him and he pulled away. As much as he wanted Harry he doesn’t want someone to walk in along with his omega was still extremely exhausted from yesterday.

“Harry... can we stop please?”

First Harry was extremely worried because maybe Louis was still worried about yesterday. Before Louis could reassure his mate Harry’s worried tone struck him as his face was caressed.

“Of course baby, are you okay? Was there something wrong?”

“I’m okay, just still a bit tired and weak from yesterday overall. You did nothing wrong.”

Louis gave a smile as he watching Harry’s worry and fear instantly deflate. Harry moved the strawberry bowl and immediately brought Louis from his straddling position to sit on his lap to cuddle the omega. 

“Had me worried there for a second. You’re my priority Lou, we will of course stop if one of us isn’t up to it. I could never make you do something you don’t want to do. How are you feeling... about yesterday?”

Louis preened as Harry vowed to listen to his concerns and he curled in to rest his temple on the alpha’s shoulders as he watched his mate’s face observe him. He couldn’t really pinpoint exact emotions but he knew he was fine. He let his fingers play with the drawstrings of Harry’s jumper as he thought through his answer.

“I’m... fine. I don’t know how to explain it. I was just so hurt and angry and then you came up and first I felt mad and vulnerable but after that I just felt loved. I still feel loved and you explained the situation and then I felt better. I’m sorry I left you with her, she harassed you. I think that was a bit hypocritical of me.”

Harry didn’t understand why Louis was apologising. 

“Baby you were just protecting yourself. How was that hypocritical?”

Louis didn’t met his eye.

“Because... I assumed you liked it and ran away the same as you assumed I liked it.”

Harry knew what he was talking about. He was saying he had made the same mistake as the alpha did after he was harassed. He remembered the shouting after they found the cut on the omega’s arm and Louis told them all and ran away after Harry asked him if he liked it, he hated himself for even assuming that but Louis was probably feeling the same at the moment. Harry held Louis tighter and tilted the omega’s chin up to him.

“Louis you would have dropped if you stayed a second longer. What happened to me was nothing compared to what happened before and what you were feeling in that moment. Baby, I’m fine, okay? We are both fine now and as long as I have you in my arms, I’m the happiest alpha alive. As for Taylor, I’m going to get a restraining order and if she dares break that order then I’m filling for harassment. I’m only for you. Only you.”

Louis really needed that clarification as his omega calmed and he hugged his alpha tightly. 

“I love you Harry.”

“Love you more kitten.”

Louis may have let a small tear slip before wiping it away and settling on Harry’s shoulder again. 

“Okay, I don’t want to cry again. What... what’s your new years resolution?”

Harry smiled down to his mate as he held him close. Louis’ eyes were slightly glossed with tears that wanted a reason to fall.

“Everything I ever want is right here on my lap baby. The only thing I would like to change is making sure we get into our own place and we have our own privacy. What about you, my sweet?”

Harry nuzzled their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. Louis fiddled with the drawstrings again as he thought.

“I guess... I would like to go to the gym with you.”

“Why would you need that kitten? You are just prefect.”

Louis didn’t hesitate to teasingly reply with a wink.

“To improve my stamina.”

Harry chuckled with a pinch to the mates bottom as he planted a loving kiss to Louis’ forehead. Louis giggled as Harry nosed into his marked neck and taking in his mate’s scent.

“Cheeky... can I kiss you again, it doesn’t have to go past anything but kissing.”

Louis’ only answer was pressing their lips together and letting the kiss heat up with licking and small puffs of breath. Harry had led them on the couch side by side and kissed his mate in his arms. They had been kissing for over ten minutes without break. Louis was faced away from the door when Harry caught sight of intruders that wanted to ruin the moment. He pulled Louis’ body closer and broke the kiss to let a rumbling growl out over the mate’s shoulder. Louis turned to see his ohana and their mates standing there with Harry growling at them childishly. He gave the alpha’s chest a small slap and sat up.

“Happy New Years!”

The ohana giggled at their friend as Harry grumbled and sat up with his mate. He saw Zayn talking to Ed as the ohana ran to cuddle with their omega friend. 

“This isn’t the first time we found them sucking each others faces off on the couch.”

Ed laughed at the black haired prince’s remark and sat at the end of couch where he and Niall usually sit. Niall nearly immediately sat next to his mate with a shit-eating grin. Liam followed suit and sat with his mate. 

“About to have some meeting without us?”

Louis questioned and he was pulled back into Harry’s embrace, the alpha now calmer than before. 

“Ed and I actually texted you four but you two didn’t see it and we went to your room and you left your door open by the way so we closed is but your room’s a mess. Anyways we found you here, we wanted to tell you all something.”

The four waited for Niall to continue which he did after a long dramatic pause as he looked up to Ed. Louis froze at the speech because something about leaving their door open for scents to intrude set his omega off into various feelings of vulnerability, though he only showed curiosity for his friends news on his exterior.

“We’re moving in together, like we got a new place and all the furniture has been put in and we’re ready to move in!”

Louis noticed how cuddly the two were as Ed planted kisses over the back of his friend’s head while holding him close to his chest like Harry was currently doing to Louis. Louis was so happy for his friend, they were getting their own space which meant they most likely were hoping to start a family soon and they are in love. He was so happy for him and his mate. Louis and Liam squealed with delight at the announcement before noticing one flaw in the masterplan, they wouldn’t be able to see Niall as much but then again Ed wouldn’t keep Niall from them. Even though they wanted to, they didn’t get up to congratulate and hug their ohana member considering they were held in their mates arms securely. 

“Oh my god Niall! Congratulations well have to go check this house out then, won’t we?”

They squealed again and Louis nearly head butted his mate behind him. Niall was the next to speak up.

“Omega sleepover!”

The two immediate jumped up, forcing their way out of their alpha’s possessive holds, and ended up in a pile of omegas on the floor as they agreed. The alpha’s knew they had no part in the say at the moment as they chuckled at their mate’s antics with their friends. Harry stared fondly, he was so happy that his Louis had such wonderful friends and that they were all so close, he was so happy that Louis was happy. The sleepover had immediate validation from the six people in the room as the omega’s squealed utter nonsense with high pitched voice that none of the alphas present could decipher. 

•••••

Louis was getting ready for the sleepover as he shoved some clothes into a duffle after the mate’s had finally cleaned up the disarray room, the clothes were off the floor and the suitcase was put back in the back of the walk in wardrobe. Harry came up behind the omega wrapping his arms around the mate which calmed Louis’ frantic movements as he shoved stuff in and pulled stuff out, he only actually needing pajamas but he just felt like this was special and he may have been a bit overwhelmed still from his omega. 

“Babe, you just need jammies. You don’t even need a bag, you could walk there in your jammies and then come change in the morning. C’mere.”

Louis didn’t hesitate to turn in his mate’s arms and bury himself in the alpha’s embrace, his head in his chest as Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and petted the omega’s head. Louis just hummed in content as Harry stroked his back and just held him.

“Don’t worry babe, you’ll be fine. You’re omega is just over thinking. You can call me at any point if you get too uncomfortable, promise you’ll say something if your omega begins to freak out.”

Louis nodded into Harry’s chest with agreement though he really didn’t want his last sleepover in Niall’s room to be cut short because his omega was a tad sensitive. Louis ended up wearing his pajamas to Niall room as Harry dropped him off with a parting kiss. 

•••••

The three squealed as they began to question each other after having watched two movies already. They didn’t want to watch another and it was eight o’clock already. Niall decide it was catch up time so the moved to sit in a very tight triangle. Liam was the first to be questioned. 

“Okay so how about one person is questioned at a time and the other two can ask the questions, okay?”

Niall informed them both and elected Liam to go first. 

“So Lima, how’s life going with Zayn?”

Louis patted Liam’s knee as if to say this would be an easy question from Niall. Louis supposed Niall would ask most of the question when he had the chance and he had no problem with that because he didn’t feel as outgoing as he usually was. 

“Well, everything is fine. Just going with the flow at the moment.”

Liam was vague about it but then again they may not have talk about plans of he future. Louis actually spoke up next, before Niall could shout out something else.

“So, do you have any plans that you’ve talked about?”

“Not really. Well I think he’s planning a holiday soon and he wants to get a place some point in the year.”

Louis just nodded along and gave Liam’s knee a squeeze for comfort. Liam’s smiled to Louis in thanks as Niall spit out another question.

“How’s the sex life?”

Liam blushed immediately before letting his answer stumble out of him. 

“I- I suppose we are quite active and the sex is always amazing.”

Louis spoke out before Niall tried to get more details, he wouldn’t like to be quizzed for specifics. 

“How... how many pups do you want? Like, how many do you want?”

Louis didn’t want to pry but it was the only question he could think of on the spot. He tried to emphasise the ‘you’ so Liam didn’t have to go over a conversation with Zayn because maybe their opinions were different or they haven’t talked about it.

“Well, I want maybe two but I wouldn’t object to more. Zayn and I haven’t talked about numbers. We just agreed to have them maybe next year.”

That must be harsh. Every omega wants pups as soon as they met their mate. It’s hard enough that they have to take suppressants every heat because they want one but they also want to be in the best conditions for pups like they have a perfect place to nest and everything is comfortable but waiting over a year would be torturous, Liam was probably just agreeing with Zayn.

“Babe, don’t be afraid to push what you want to Zayn. Tell him what you want. No omega wants to wait over a year, I wouldn’t be surprised if Niall was pregnant.”

Louis looked over to Niall who shook his head to confirm he was in fact not pregnant. Liam nodded and Louis gave him a side hug before looking to Niall.

“Niall’s turn. Tell us about moving. When did he ask you or you ask him? Where do you plan on moving? When are you moving to the new house?”

Niall smiled at the question as he began to fangirl over the topic.

“Well it was an agreement that happened after our heat and rut in November. We were talking about the future and we decided to look at houses together and we found this one in the country outside Holmes Chapel and a few days after we went to go look at it and it’s amazing. We ordered furniture and got some painting done and it’s ready. We hope to move in next week. I think it’s also close enough to where you and Harry are building, like five or ten minute drive.”

Louis clapped happily along with Liam and the questions followed. Niall was asked about how life was, Ed’s career and how many pups he wanted to which he answer life was good, Ed was hoping to just write for the next year or two for himself and other artists and Niall said he wanted as many puppies as Ed would give him. Then came Louis turn to be questioned. 

“How are the wedding plans going along?”

“We have many ideas in mind of everything from location to flower types and colours but nothing is in place. We’re kind of waiting for the house to be ready at the moment.”

“How’s the house going?”

“The contractors have begun and there’s apparently a whole load of builders for sections of the building so once the foundation is finished they say it could be done by March because of how many people they have on it.”

Niall of course has to come up with his inappropriate questions that made Louis blush. He usually wouldn’t feel so embarrassed with such a question but again he wasn’t his usually bouncy self.

“Going to consummate the building then when you get there then? Mark your territory?”

“I... don’t know... maybe.”

Louis usually answer would’ve been something along the lines of ‘of course’ or ‘don’t you know it’ and even though his omega picked up at the question he still felt sensitive. Liam saved him but the question was no better.

“How are you... after yesterday? We saw the suitcase on the floor this morning.”

Louis took a gulp of air. 

“I was just upset and weak. Taylor forced herself on Harry and I just ran back to the room. I think... I’m okay now. Harry was very helpful last night and this morning. Omega’s still a bit sensitive but nothing I can’t manage.”

Louis gave a small laugh as he scratched the back of his neck, he felt like he was trying to convince himself more than them. The two omega’s gave him a hug and they say they can move on to something else. Louis feels his omega stir and struggle with doubts and fears again in the back of his mind but he just blocks the presence out before Harry feels the unhappiness. 

“How about we play truth or dare?”

Niall laid his head over Louis thigh making Louis smile and run his fingers through the blond hair with dark roots. Next thing Liam was lying on the blonds tummy. Louis smiled to his friends and his omega was completely forgotten behind the blocked wall of his mind. 

“Li, truth or dare?”

“Truth, can we just do truth unless you say dare. Everyone picks truth.”

Niall laughed but the two both agreed because it was true, they could say dare otherwise.

“What’s... your favourite moment with your mate.”

Liam smiled as he reminisced on his moments with his mates. They’ve had good and they’ve had bad. 

“Probably between the first time we met and he told me we I was his mate or after our first mating cycle.”

The friends didn’t push for details as the Liam reminisced. The friends cooed.

“Can we all answer that one, it’s a nice one.”

Niall looked up at Louis from his lap almost pleadingly, Louis nodded because it was nice one to think about. He has so many good memories with Harry.

“Mine would be... the moment Ed kissed me after telling me we were mates.”

“My best moment would have to be my first date with Harry. He marked me there and it’s just a really special place to us now.”

Everyone cooed at each others favourite moment without any prying for details. 

“Okay Lou, what is your favourite attraction technique? Like how you get your mates attention, in private and public.”

Louis definitely had his ways to gain his mate’s attention, especially if he was horny and needed something in him which could be quite often.

“Attraction technique? I have a few I guess. When we are in our room I could just bite my lip, straddle him and ask for what I want or I could just present myself. In public it’s a lot more fun, I tease. If we were with you guys there has been times where I just tell him what I want whispering and maybe licking or nibbling his ear. He’s my alpha, he can usually tell when and what I want before I do but usually I just sit on his lap and touch him with my fingertips like along his chest or back.”

“Damn, okay my turn.”

Louis looked to Liam as if for him to come up with one.

“What’s your... what’s your favourite food?”

Niall pouted and exclaimed how boring that truth is along with how kentucky fried chicken was his favourite.

“Okay well... any toys? What’s your favourite?”

Niall smiled at Louis’ question asked. Louis knew the type of questions Niall liked to ask and be asked, the embarrassing ones.

“Yes and nipple clamps.”

It’s was quickly moved along to Liam again and Niall spoke up before Louis. It was a great laugh.

“What’s your favourite position?”

Liam answered.

“Missionary.”

Louis was asked next.

“Opinion on sex outside.”

He smirked as he answer.

“I love it. Can’t count the number of times me and Harry have done it.”

Of course they may not have expected him to have done it considering it was meant to be an opinion hypothetically but Louis stunned them and he felt proud, his omega now out of mind as he smiled cheerfully. There was a few more fun truths until Niall picked the first dare. He had to try twerk. 

Niall got up and surely started to twerk with no shame as the two clapped. They were all happy together and it was great. Then came the time Louis stepped up for a dare.

“Send your mate a sexy picture.”

He blushed and asked to go to the bathroom to take the picture which was allowed as long as they had proof he sent it. Louis shuffled over to the bathroom. Soon he had the camera on a timer and he was in position as the camera went off. The picture showed an angle in which Harry may usually see with Louis in a downward dog position, legs spread, red panties over his bum with the tip of his length peaking out the side of the red fabric. His face was tilted to the side with his thumb in his mouth. He seemed the picture good and pulled up his sweats. He bit his lip as he contemplated consequences for teasing along with what his caption should be. He got an awful twinge in his stomach as he walked out of he bathroom. Sending the picture to his mate and writing out the caption as he sat down.

To Alpha<3:

*picture attached*

‘Just incase you miss me baby, see you tomorrow ! xxx’

Louis showed the two that it was sent with showing them the smallest amount of the picture as he could. They thankfully finished the game as Liam claimed he was tired. They smiled and cuddled up together. Louis fought off his overwhelmed omega as he joined the other two in sleep. He can just ignore the omega because what was the worst that could happen?

•••••

Harry had a bad feeling in his gut as he went to bed that night only to find the mates text and picture. He didn’t get the sleep as soon as he thought he would as he finally laid down with his spent shaft in hand and climax spurted over his abs. He took a quick picture to show Louis tomorrow before cleaning up and getting to bed. Not before send a quick text back.

To Baby<3:

‘Goodnight, see you tomorrow you little tease. All the love xxx’

Harry couldn’t shake the feeling in his stomach but he passed it off as he fell asleep with his mate in mind.

•••••

Dark clouds covered the morning skies as ran pelted the grounds. The three omega’s laid together in a small pile, curled together for each other’s body heat and comfort. Louis was the first to wake up and was shortly followed by Liam who stretched next to Niall who was between the two of them. 

“Morning li.”

“Morning.”

Liam continued to stretch and blink away his sleep as a horrible taste invaded Louis’ mouth, his omega was still overwhelmed and he craved touch but he also really wanted to get away and it was too confusing. He felt like anything could set him off but he didn’t want to ruin the time he had with his friends. He let a deep breath out before opening his eyes again to see Liam watching him.

“You okay, Lou?”

“Yeah, just not a morning person.”

Louis gave a small smile before reaching over and carding his fingers through the friends hair. Liam smiled with the action and they both waited for the bleached blond to wake up between them which didn’t take long. Niall was bouncing up in no time at all as he dragged them out of bed for breakfast. 

Louis said he wasn’t that hungry but that didn’t stop Niall from making his famous pancakes which Liam cut up fruit for as Louis sat back and felt useless. He felt hot and a headache was ragging in his head from where his omega seemed to be poking and prodding from the inside with overwhelming emotions that want to burst out of him. He felt like the omega was pushing the sides of his head out in attempts to escape. He couldn’t hide the groan he let out as he buried his head in his hands from the growing pressure. Liam handed him a glass of cold water as if he knew Louis was suffering with a headache. The smaller omega sipped the water and pushed the presence to the back of his mind again for a little peace. 

The two other omega chattered over by the counters before bringing the plates over to the table Louis was sat at. Louis forgot about the pressure building up at the back of his mind as he laughed along with his friends stories and jokes while they ate. The pancake were delicious as always and Louis really appreciated the fresh fruit that not only gave the food a new burst of flavor but also felt like it cooled the heat of his body. His body heavy and hot as the breakfast went on but it was all ignored, though it really shouldn’t have been ignored. 

After breakfast the three were back in the room, all smiles and giggles. Niall suddenly tackled poor unsuspecting Liam and they playful wrestled together on the bed with Louis to their side, staring into space. Louis didn’t snap back into reality until a smiling Liam had a heavy breathing Niall pinned beneath him. Liam playfully used Niall’s hands to clap together in a mocking victory only to have Niall scowl up at him.

“Fine muscle-man, I can’t take you but maybe...”

Suddenly, Liam was hastily pushed over and Niall pounce over to Louis who wasn’t focused or expecting the attack. All Louis remembers is feeling too heavy and too hot as his vision blurred and blackened. The last thing he saw was Niall looking down to him worryingly as a hand waved over his face. Noises around him faded to a dull buzz and he couldn’t move. Everything was black, everything was silent, he couldn’t move, and all he wanted was Harry.

•••••

Niall playfully pounced onto Louis lap but he didn’t push him as Louis feel down onto the pillows. Niall saw as Louis’ eyes unfocused and his body tensed below him. His face seemed to pale but his eyes brightened to a beautiful tropical sea blue. 

“Louis? Louis, babe? Liam- Liam what’s wrong?”

Louis eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment before shooting open with fear.

“Harry?”

“Ni, you have to get off him. Call Harry.”

Niall didn’t hesitate to get off the omega’s lap, going on a search for his phone with a scared gulp of air to keep him grounded. What happened? Was it his fault? Is Harry going to kill him? Did he break Louis?

Liam inspected his friend as Louis curled up and began to whimper and cry. He dropped. Niall turned back around with the phone as Liam held the covers up for Louis to crawl under and hide, things will easily overwhelm him and they need Harry. As they looked for Harry’s contact there was a mutter and whine from Louis. A small mutter turned into a cry of ‘red.’

The phone ringed in Liam’s hand as he waited for Harry to pick up. He had the phone on speaker when Harry finally answered.

“Niall?”

“It’s Liam, can you get to Niall’s room as fast as you can? I think Louis’ dropped.”

Liam bit his lip as Louis cried out another mutter of ‘red’ which the phone had to have picked up as Harry cursed on the other side of the line.

“Okay, stay on the call please. Where’s Ed?”

“I think he stayed in the sitting room last night, please just hurry.”

They heard frantic running on the phone along with a door opening after rapid knocking. A conversation was briefly heard from the alpha.

“H?”

“Louis’ dropped. Liam’s there and I don’t want him to panic, come on.”

They let the phone drop between them as Liam pulled the corner of the cover up for Louis to get a good air supply as the friend cried and shouted out the colour along with his alpha’s name. 

“Louis, Harry’s coming. He’ll be right here in a moment.”

The air was tense and thick as the three alpha’s barged through the door, causing the small omega to flinch under the blanket. Harry was the first to enter as he rushed over to the side of the bed, peaking under the covers to see his crying omega. The other two were quickly holding their mates in their arms at the side of the bed as they gave the couple some space.

“Louis? Little omega? Hi baby, I’m here.”

His omega just crawled out slowly to lie in front of where Harry was crouched at the side of the bed with his arms out for his mate to come to. The omega just stayed under the blankets and shouted ‘red’ to his mate as he bawled his eyes out. His omega sent him under. Harry reached under and stroked the mate’s cheek. He needed to be careful about this, he didn’t want to cause anymore distress. He looked over to the couples across to see Zayn urging to take Liam out who wanted to stay for his friend.

“Guys, they can stay. They’re just worried for Lou. Just stay quiet and out of the way.”

Harry whispered across the room before ducking back down to his mate who cried with his face nuzzled into his mate’s hand. Louis crawled out a small bit more as Harry pulled his hand closer to himself so Louis’ head was peeking out of the blankets.

“Good boy, you’re okay. I’m here. ‘S it okay if I sit next to you? On the bed.”

Louis nodded with permission that Harry took with a smile and slow movements as he sat on the bed and let the omega rest his head on his lap. Harry could definitely tell Louis had in fact dropped and his omega has taken over. The cries muted to sniffles when Harry threaded his fingers through the boy’s hair. He was trying to remain calm but if he does even one thing wrong he could accidentally drop Louis lower into the drop and it could cause a lot of harm when he gets him back, he had to be careful. Harry laid back and opened his arms as an invitation.

“Come here baby. That’s it, you’re doing so good.”

His omega had crawled up to his mate and allowed Harry to wrap his arms around him. The omega thankfully buried himself in Harry’s scent. Harry told Louis to call if he didn’t feel right and he didn’t follow that, he may have to punish him when this is all over and fine. He knew the drop wasn’t the case of Louis being in extreme danger but because his omega was in distress and forced his way to the front and in turn dropping them. The problem with Louis before was his omega forcing insecurities and overwhelming him so he had to settled those. Harry pulled the omega closer with his hands under his top to get skin to skin contact.

“My little omega, you’re so beautiful, all mine. I don’t like to see you cry, kitten. Tell your alpha what is wrong. What happened to my little ball of sunshine? Show me a smile.”

The omega’s sniffles ceased as he brought his head up to look at his mate with a forced smile, he was trying so Harry rewarded him with a peck to the lips.

“Not- not enough.”

Harry frowned as he brought a hand to cup his mate’s cheek.

“Baby, of course you’re enough. You’re all I ever wanted, I only want you. My one and only. You’re more than enough.”

He knew this had to do with the Taylor incident but he didn’t want to bring up the name. 

“You’re my soulmate, my future husband, the future mother of my pups, and the love of my life. Why would I throw away my universe for some piece of dirt. You’re the one with my mark and that’s forever staying there to show you how much you are mine, you will be the only one to ever hold my mark for that fact.”

His omega buried himself in the alpha’s neck again with tears welling up with joy. Harry kissed over the exposed mark and the everything around them was forgotten. With every previous word and kiss the omega was pulled from the cold and sad abyss of the drop. With the final pull up to reality Harry sat them up and thrust his extended teeth into the bond mark that sent the omega into a peaceful yet craving state. Harry knew the bite will cause the omega to crave his knot as he pushed his teeth as far as they could go and he held the bite as a moan flew into the air from his mate. He pulled the teeth out and licked over the healing wound. He remembered they were in fact not in their own room and they also had a gaping audience to their right. 

“All better, come on let’s get you back to our room.”

The omega just hummed as Harry picked him up and encouraged the omega to wrap around him like a koala bear. He was about to run out the room but he turned to their audience. 

“Thank you for calling me you two and I’d love to stay and chat but Louis’ omega isn’t one for patience. We’ll see you all later and hopefully Louis will be back with us, if not I’ll... call and you can come over because you may still be worried and I’m okay with that. Again, thank you and I hope you all had a good time last night.”

Just as he was finishing Louis turned to their friends and his grip tightened on his mate as he did some sort of hiss that no one was expecting. Harry apologised as he walked away and made a beeline to their room as his omega began to palm Harry as he sucked love bites into the mate’s skin. It was probably going to take more that one knot, this wasn’t how Harry expected his day to go but he wasn’t complaining at the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that everyone? Did you like it? Would you like to see something and suggest what you’d like to see. 
> 
> I love you all! Kudos and comments are very appreciated! Thank you for reading! Again sorry for the mistake and I’m glad someone pointed it out. - C xx


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update... I got distracted. I hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure you have read the seventh chapter. This is nearly 6000 words. ENJOY!!!

It has definitely been a different start to Harry’s usual day, his omega drops and it he has had to knot his mate three times to calm him down and get him sleeping. Though, he wasn’t complaining about the method for calming his mate down. Harry stroked his mate’s warm bare skin gently with his fingertips as the omega slept with a face of pure contentment as he laid with his mate pressed up to him with a knot keeping them together. He wasn’t sure whether he was going to met Louis or the omega when those pretty eyes opened but he really couldn’t have a care in the world because he had his mate in his arms, either way he may need to knot the mate again and that really wasn’t a problem. 

Harry held Louis’ hand between them and stoked his thumb over the skin. The hand so small compared to him own, yet, they fit together perfectly. They were obviously made for each other in every which way. Harry kissed the skin before letting the hand rest on his own shoulder as he wrapped the arm to hoist Louis’ leg up so the mate was half on him and seemed comfortable. Harry buried his nose into his mate’s hair as his eyes shut for a needed nap and cuddle time with his mate. He’d deal with cleaning up and cleaning out the room when he knows it won’t be messed up half an hour later. 

Both slept for over an hour before Louis woke from his nap, he still felt extremely exhausted and thankfully his omega had subsided to rest but otherwise he was fine. However, he was in utter confusion. He remembered waking up and then not feeling really good but then he couldn’t remember much past that, how did he get back to the room and knotted to Harry? Did his omega take control to go back to his mate? The confusion made him feel overwhelmed again and he wanted to get the answers before he cried for something so stupid. He shuffled to brace a hand over Harry’s chest as his body stayed planted on the alpha, the limp length still resting in him may be the only thing grounding him and stopping him from breaking.

“Harry? Harry. Hi babe. I really need you, please. I - I...”

That’s all it took for tears to pool in his eyes. Harry’s eyes fluttered open and shot completely open as Louis let out a hefty sob while the omega’s head fell into Harry’s neck. He really wanted to know why he was so sad and sensitive all of a sudden. Unknowing to the both of the two, Louis’ omega was craving more; to have time with Harry’s alpha, more space to himself and Harry that wasn’t just one room that didn’t have continuously invading smells, and most importantly he was craving a pup. The omega wanted stuff that weren’t being delivered and it was stressful, depressing, and overwhelming for Louis. The previous situation with Taylor didn’t help the omega into thinking it was going to be happening anytime soon, still sensitive and overwhelmed with the whole situation. 

Harry’s first thought was that it was Louis’ omega wanting a knot, unaware to the mate crying in his shoulder as he flipped them around so he was above his mate. That’s when his ‘observative’ alpha saw the mate crying and he knew this wasn’t Louis’ omega. Louis was,of course, going to be quite confused and emotional, it was definitely Harry’s job to stop those tears. 

Harry laid them back to their sides as he cradled his precious mate in his arms. Louis bawled into his alpha naked chest. 

“Lou baby, talk to me love. Tell me what’s going on in that pretty head.”

“I’m just- I’m just so confused. Harry... what- what happened?”

Harry shushed and coddled his mate until Louis was somewhat settled in his arms to sniffles as he clutched his alpha. Harry peppered kisses over his mate’s face and gave his little lover a smile before elaborating.

“This morning I got a call after I had just woken up, from Liam. Him and Niall were freaking out so I went down after getting Zayn and Edward so they could look after their own mates. I walked in and you were under the covers of Niall’s bed crying your eyes out and shouting ‘red.’ Baby, you dropped. I told you to call me if your omega was getting to you. I had to mark you in front of the others to calm you down, we’re here like this because I had to knot you three times to calm you completely. 

It’s okay to be confused and a bit overwhelmed or scared. Just please don’t let that happen again, you endangered yourself babe.”

Harry talked slowly to make sure Louis wasn’t getting overwhelmed as he held him face to face. Louis burst out sobbing again as he buried himself in Harry’s shoulder with a mantra of gurgled ‘I’m sorry’s, it surely broke Harry’s heart even though he knew Louis needed consequences.

“Kitten, it’s okay, I want you to try breathe before you make yourself sick because of all this crying. You know you did wrong and we’ll have a punishment but I just want you calm at the moment. I can’t have you dropping on me again.”

Louis nodded and drew back to regain a normal breathing pace, though he was still struggling as some stray tears fell over his cheeks. Harry kissed over the tears and pulled Louis back into his body. The mate didn’t hesitate to hide himself in Harry’s neck. Louis could probably fall asleep there if he wasn’t so worked up.

“Baby? Why didn’t you call?”

“I- I didn’t want to- to ruin the night. I just thought it would pass.”

Louis shifted uncomfortably until Harry sat up with Louis in his lap, still impaled and attached to Harry though their was no knot to tie them together. Louis whined, he didn’t know whether he wanted Harry completely out of him or to just stay the way he is or to knot him again. He was just really unstable. He probably wouldn’t be able to handle Harry knotting him but he felt like he also needed it. Harry easily read the concerns as he laid them back down so Louis was laid over him, bringing a hand down he gave the exposed skin of his length a few tugs until he was hard. Louis mewled into his chest as he began to thrust up slowly and lovingly, the only work Louis had was to keep on his knees. Harry had his arms secured around his mate as the small slow thrusts calmed his mate. The speed of the thrusts widely contrasted the speed he used with Louis’ omega, Louis needed this and he knew it. There was little pull back before sliding the few inches back in and holding before Louis fell back down to the alpha’s chest until Harry twist them around so Louis was underneath him.

“It’s not like they’d be mad at you love. You should have called, even if it was just to say that you wanted to stay but you weren’t feeling well. Well talk about it after, just enjoy yourself and tell me to stop if you need to.”

Louis nodded along and lifted his chin to place a kiss over his alpha’s waiting lips. He was happy his alpha was just letting him forget but that wouldn’t be the case for long. 

The time came, after being locked together for over half an hour Harry’s knot had deflated completely. Louis mewled distastefully as Harry pulled out and walked to the bathroom for a wet cloth, he wanted his mate comfortable and clean. Harry soon returned with a warm wet cloth before slipping on the room again and picking up two pairs of boxers, meaning it was time for talk with no distractions. Louis made grabby hands for his mate who was quickly approaching. After hastily cleaning himself up, Harry was sitting next to his mate in no time with a grey pair of Calvin Klein’s holding his bulge in their confines. Without any words Harry began to clean off Louis’ chest and tummy but stopped before moving lower. 

“Baby, now you know you need a punishment and the punishment will not be big. Now, I usually allow you to keep me inside but I’m going to clean you out as part of the punishment. Is that okay baby?”

Louis nodded with a whine, conflicted on what he wants and rules he has to follow. Louis looks up to his mate with big eyes and a pout only to get denied as Harry spread his legs as a sign that this wasn’t for his pleasure but it was a punishment. Louis whined as the warm cloth was ran over his small length to clear any substance on the sensitive skin. 

“Just for today, I was also thinking of a light spanking, I don’t want to overwhelm you so it will only be light. We haven’t done this punishment too much so you can colour out if you absolutely hate it.”

Louis nodded and spread his legs to allow Harry to begin cleaning him out with the cloth. It took a total of five minutes to get Louis completely cleaned out, the omega whimpered as Harry finally pulled his fingers and the cloth around them out of his mate’s incredibly sensitive red fluttering hole. Louis had tears welling in his eyes from the oversensitivity along with the raw feeling from being punished. He just wanted this to be over so he can cuddle. Harry patted the omega’s knee before sitting on the edge over the bed to tell Louis it was the next part of his punishment.

“This is the last part baby. Only fifteen to get over and done with and we can take care of you and maybe see your friends if you’re up for it. You can have the boxers on and they will be with my hand. You don’t have to count, don’t worry. If I ask you something then I want you to answer me. What’s your colour?”

Louis crawled over beside Harry and sat submissively with hands on his knees, knees apart, and back straight. 

“Gre-Green.”

Harry nodded and directed Louis to lay across his lap, after dressing his mate in his large black boxers that hugged Louis’ bottom beautifully. Louis was shaking with the horrible anticipation of the hand in his covered backside from the moment he was over Harry’s thighs. Harry rested his hand over the bottom of Louis back with a stroke before Louis was told he was about to start. Not a few seconds later the large hand came down on his fleshy bum. Louis cried out and jolted with surprise with the lingering sting already buzzing on his skin. Others followed consecutively.

One.

Two.

Three.

Eventually came a final count.

Fifteen. 

“I’m so- so sorry.”

Louis was bawling his eyes out as Harry caressed the red skin peeking out the bottoms of the boxers. Harry kissed Louis’ back before pulling his sobbing mate back up to hold on his arms. 

“Tell me what you did wrong Lou?”

“I- I didn’t follow an important order that led to me dro-dro-dropping. Can we cuddle please?”

Harry nodded and moved them both to lie in bed with the blanket covering their bare bodies. Harry took his mate in his arms and began the coddling aftercare process. He pressed small kisses over the omega as he praised with words, strokes, kisses and touches. Louis preened and rolled to his back like a kitten who wanted his tummy rubbed, Harry complied with petting the omega’s tummy as he kisses his hair down to his shoulder.

“So pretty and polite, my little kitten. Did so good for me. Didn’t you? Promise to tell me if anything is wrong now? Such a good boy.”

Louis preened happily under his mate’s touch as he nodded along to what Harry was saying, though the alpha could bet he wasn’t even listening to everything and only picking out words. Harry caressed the boys cheek softly as Louis curled back up over his mate for kisses as he pouted his lips, Harry smiled and didn’t waste any time on surging to close any space. 

After what could have been anything between minutes and hours of playfully kissing his mate and listening to Louis giggle, the alpha broke away as he remembered something. Louis reeled in the feeling of Harry’s hand stroking the still red printed bum with his fingers inches under the fabric of the boxers while the other hand strokes through the chestnut brown hair. 

“You’re friends were very worried love, do you want to call them or we can go meet them or ask them to come here?”

Louis really didn’t want them to come here, it felt so wrong to even think of the possibility of allowing another scent in the room at the moment. His omega wouldn’t allow it. He thinks he might benefit more with going to them rather than even having some voice in the room as well, he felt paranoid. 

“We can go down and met them? Omega doesn’t want them in the room.”

Harry nodded with a cheeky little kiss over his mate’s nose to make sure the thought doesn’t get to him too much before they were both out of bed for a quick shower. 

•••••

Louis sat in his mate’s lap as their friends surrounded them, not too close though because everyone knew Louis might not be able to handle the sudden contact but Louis was fine and he wouldn’t freak out to any hugs. 

“Harry told me you were worried, I’m sorry. I just- have been very sensitive since New Year’s Eve and my.... omega was very overwhelmed and fragile. I was ignoring the signs and I should’ve called or went back to Harry before dropping, I just didn’t want to ruin our night. I’m sorry for scaring anyone.”

Harry just let Louis grab his hand from where it was searching for the alpha while explaining. Niall and Liam nodded before assessing the situation and shuffling closer. Louis held out an arm that wasn’t connected to Harry and drew them into a hug.

“Boo, you don’t need to be sorry. We’re glad we were there to help you and call Harry. Don’t ignore your omega’s needs though, this is what it leads to.”

Louis just giggled with his ohana before letting them return to their mates while he led back into his own. 

“You wouldn’t have ruined anything babe, we care more about your health than a sleepover. And- oh shite... you left your spare phone in my room and I was going to bring it but I forgot.”

Niall gave a sheepish smile that Louis waved off, it wasn’t like he couldn’t just go get it himself. It wasn’t a massively hard task that he couldn’t do all by himself. Sure he has been sensitive but it’s not like he can’t be away from Harry for more than a few minutes at the most, right? Harry knew the direction of the boy’s thoughts as he held him tighter while placing a kiss under the omega’s ear. Harry had got the mate the small spare phone for cases that he might need it to call Harry, the mate was extremely overprotective considering he was around the omega all of the time. The phone wasn’t just like one of the type of burner phones you can get in tescos either, it was an iPhone which Louis didn’t like because why get a backup phone like that. 

Louis knew the alpha was concerned but he could get it himself and he didn’t want to leave it and then be intruding on the mate’s later on. 

“Babe... we can go get it later.”

Louis really didn’t want people to feel like they have to treat him like a fragile glass doll, he may be sensitive but he could go and get something without assistance.

“Guys, it’s okay. You know what, I’ll go get it right now and I’ll be right back. I’m a big boy, I can walk down the hall by myself.”

Just as Harry was about to pull Louis back to his chest Louis turned to his alpha himself with the biggest puppy eyes anyone has ever seen.

“Lou...”

“Harry, please. I’m not a baby. If I’m having trouble I’ll come right back or if I already have the phone then I’ll call you and you can come get me. I just want to do something by myself without anyone else, please.”

Harry left a peck on the mate’s head with a small reluctant smile and said he could go. Louis gave his mate a hug and got permission to enter the room by Ed and Niall before leaving with a smile. He didn’t want to be treated like a baby. He wanted to just do something for himself and hopefully his head will clear a bit more with the walk. 

As Louis got to the room he wasn’t overwhelmed or anxious, he was fine. His thoughts following the lines of ‘screw them, see I can do something by myself for five minutes.’ He quickly collected the phone and got out without touching anything else, he wouldn’t like anyone touching his stuff if they left something in the room. 

Louis swore he nearly had a heart attack as he walked out of the room and nearly into someone else. He turn to see his sister that most likely has only got out of her heat, Lottie. He didn’t hesitate to hug his sister only to be suffocated with the smell of heat, she must not have cleaned up. 

“Hi babes, what are you doing out here? We need to cleaned you up. Harry always gives me a bath and it really helps calm you down and get clean.”

Harry always did give him a bath whenever he got out of a headspace or instances when Louis is just weak and tired, heat was one of these instances. Lottie was easily brought back to the room lethargically and placed back on the bed. The room was truly a state; there was blankets spew across the floor, there was stains over the bed and pungent smell of heat in the room. Firstly Louis opened the window that he thankfully had in the room to air out the smell before turning and walking into the bathroom where he turned on the water and found some bubble bath, body wash, shampoo and conditioner that initially came with the room in the cupboard under the sink. After starting the bath, he walked back out to where Lottie was curled into herself to sleep, she looked like she was about to drop off any moment now.

“Lots, there’s a bath running in there- would you like to clean up by yourself or would you like help?”

He wanted to give her the option but he really didn’t want her to fall asleep and drown or something, there has been a few time he himself has fallen asleep in the bath but Harry was always there to cradle him and look after him, though he wouldn’t be getting into the bath with his sister now. 

“Want help.”

Louis nodded and got her up to walk her into the bathroom with the bath tub that was nearly full and filled with bubbles. 

“Do you want me to turn around and let you get in?”

He was assuming the white robe that Lottie had on was the only thing she had on at the moment but he personally didn’t want anyone to see his body before his mate did but he didn’t know her morals. He didn’t want to over step a boundary, he only wanted to help make sure she’s alright. What if she ran into some alpha in the hallway that might have taken advantage because of the heat smell and the fact she was only wearing a robe.

“I can do it.”

Louis turned and waited until he could hear her getting into the water.

“Can I turn around?”

“Yeah.”

Lottie looked like she was already nearly falling asleep in the tub as bubbles covered everywhere but her head. Louis quickly got an empty bottle of water from beside the bed and returned, turning off the faucet when he got there.

“How ye feel babes?”

“‘M tired. I hate heats. Why do we ‘ave ‘em Lou? What’s the point?”

Louis knew the coherent Charlotte would know the answer but he was the same in hating how heat didn’t have a reason and hurt when you didn’t have a mate. However, it was definitely brilliant now.

“Believe me lots, when you have a mate it gets so much better. It doesn’t hurt, well it might hurt a bit after the heat but other than that. You just have to get through it now but once you have your mate it will be amazing, you get to build this bond with someone that you know you’re going to be with the rest of your life. Sorry, I’m probably boring you. Don’t want you falling asleep on me now.”

Lottie suddenly turn on her side towards the brother and put her wet hand on top of his at the side of the bath. She didn’t look as tired and more attentive as she looked at him.

“Tell me more. What’s it like to have a mate? Not only just through heat.”

Louis smiled, having a mate was just something that many words couldn’t describe. 

“Having a mate is like finding home, you’ve been lost all your life and then you find home. Ye just feel whole. Harry and I didn’t have as smooth as a start as we would’ve liked though, had an argument that stopped us talking to each other until Zayn and Niall came up with a plan that got us back together. I can tell you personally it is incredibly hard to walk away from your mate, it’s harder to stay away. But anyways, when you find your mate your omega will be finally happy and may push to the front after the first kiss but I’d say keep her down because you want to remember that first time with them, it’s just amazing. Having a mate is having someone to focus your attention on that will look after you and keep you grounded. You’ll love it, lotts.”

Louis gave a squeeze to his sisters hand before realising Harry is probably worried and gone feral. Louis face must have portrayed his realisation with a grave expression as Lottie gave his hand another squeeze. 

“Shit, one second... I’m just going to call Harry. I told him I was just getting my phone and a lot has happened over the last few days so he’s a bit overprotective. I’ll tell you about it in a minute.”

Louis pulled the phone out of his pocket to find three missed calls already from the mate. He clicked on the notification to call the mate and held it up to his ear where he could hear his mate who seemed to be stressed.

“Baby? Lou? Are you alright? Do you want me to come looking for you? I can come...”

“-Harry, it’s okay. I’m okay. I just ran into Lottie and I’m just helping her after her heat so stay where you are. I’ll call you if I’m overwhelmed or when I’m finished here. It shouldn’t really take any longer than an hour maybe even half an hour but I can’t leave her right now. Just calm down, I’m fine.”

“Okay baby. Just make sure to tell me if you’re not feeling great. If I get a call again saying you dropped you know there will be consequences. Now please don’t take too long, I can already tell there will be a full interrogation once I hang up because they’re all looking at me weird here.”

Louis giggled into the phone.

“Okay, I’ll see you when I see you. I love you.”

“I love you too baby.”

With that Louis hung up the phone with a massive smile as he tucked his phone into his pocket. Lottie was smiling along with him from where she had lain her cheek on the edge of the porcelain tub. 

“He’s overprotective, okay. Well, my omega has been on edge lately, since New Year’s Eve. My omega was just overly sensitive after a long headspace and then there was this incident with someone from Harry’s past and-“

“Harry’s past?”

“Yeah, she was also the reason for our first fight. He has an ex girlfriend that loves to come to the royal parties and tries to seduce him again. I ran off the bathroom during the party after she had came up to us and my omega was uncomfortable. Just as I got back she forced herself on Harry and I ran back to the room in tears because I thought all I saw was them kissing and rekindling something of the past but he ran after me and explained it all. He didn’t want it and he was repulsed by her but that just made my omega very insecure, overwhelmed and sensitive. I had a sleepover with my ohana yesterday and this morning I dropped without Harry around me and I ignored the signs the night before so Harry’s a bit on edge. It’s been a rough couple of days but I should be fine. I feel fine at the moment anyways.”

Lottie nodded and Louis proceeded to wash Lottie’s hair as she cleaned below the water while they gossiped and talked about what they thought Lottie’s future mate would be like. Soon enough Louis was running down the hall and getting some sweats and a tee-shirt for his sister to change into along with a towel to dry off with. When he got back he left Lottie with some privacy in the bathroom as she changed while he striped the bed and changed them with fresh linen from the walk-in-wardrobe. 

Soon they found themselves cuddled in bed, though they forgot the door was open as several little bodies landed around them. Three bodies to be exact. Louis heard the giggles of his other younger sisters as the huddled around the pair. Louis led on his back allowing Lottie and Fizzy rest there heads on his shoulders while the younger two shared space lying on his tummy. All of the sisters had big bright smiles illuminating their faces as they saw not only their big brother but their older sister that has been missing for a week due to heat.

“How are all my little girls doing?”

•••••

Harry was pacing the living room while Zayn watched him with a bored expression, he’d be the only one to argue with his brother out of the four. Harry held his phone in hand as he waited for the screen to light up with the call he was waiting for. At one point Zayn called the brother’s phone only to get a punch to the arm. It was fair to say the alpha was on edge.

“‘Arry, would ye sit down, please!”

“What if something happened to him? What if someone kidnapped him or he dropped again! He said he’d be less than an hour and it’s nearly been two!”

Zayn huffed and rolled his eyes as his head feel back into the couch with an exaggerated sigh. No one expected it when the bleach blond omega stood and stopped Harry by grabbing his forearms. Many would have seen it as complete disrespect to the royals and to alpha’s in general but everyone around here was in relief that Harry had stopped stomping around.

“Harry. You, as an alpha, know what aftercare after a heat can be like. It can take time, every omega is different. He’s looking after his sister. Will you calm your shit and sit down now. If not they are only down the hall but I doubt you would like if someone were to barge in while you were looking after Louis. It could freak the omega out and that could cause a lot more trouble. So please, sit down because you are driving us mad!”

Harry huffed and just sat down on the floor and laid there like a child who was either about to have a tantrum or a child that had just been scalded by their parents. Niall rolled his eyes and walked back to his mate who rewarded him with a chaste kiss. 

“Thank you Niall.”

Niall gave a curt nod to the agitated alpha while Liam smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He would’ve done the same if it had been two minutes later. Omega’s get stressed by and uneasy alpha near by and would tend to comfort but Harry was being a bit too annoying for comfort at the moment. 

Not even a minute later, Harry’s phone began to ring and the alpha shot up like a rocket to see the contact. It wasn’t Louis but it terrified him just that but more. It was Johannah. Had Louis dropped again?

“Shit.”

Harry accepted the call and brought the phone up to his ear. 

“Jay. Is Louis alright? Is he with you?”

Harry locked eyes with his brother as he stood up, ready to run to Louis aid.

“He’s with me. I’m just at Louis’ old room I think you’d like to see this. I’m guessing you’re worried by the sounds of it.”

Harry gave an uneasy hand motion to the others before jogging out of the living room and making his way to Louis’ old room. Johannah still on the phone to him.

“Is he alright though? We’ve had a few problems with his omega lately and he dropped this morning.”

“Oh my lord, he’s looks fine here.”

Harry just kept jogging until he saw Johannah in the hall in front of Louis’ old room. She ended the call and put a finger up to her lips in a shushing motion as Harry approached. Johannah motioned into the room and Harry turned to see the sight in front of him.

Louis definitely looked fine where he was. He laid in the middle of the bed with four sisters curled around him as they all slept. Harry felt the contentment of his sleeping mate through the bond that has been there for the last hour unnoticed. Harry let out a breathe of relief as he took in the image of the siblings cuddled together on the bed the wasn’t meant for this many people. 

“Someday that will be Louis and all his own little pups.”

Then Harry couldn’t get the image out of his head. All his pups scattered around his mate that he would join and curl around to protect what most precious to him, his own family. Jay placed a motherly hand on his shoulder as if to confirm that that imagination would soon be true. 

“It sure will. He can stay here, he’s content and has had a long day. He’ll probably be here all night anyways, I don’t want to disturb them.”

Jay smiled and watched as Harry took a picture only to hear Louis’ first phone from the nightstand buzz a second later. It was the same phone Louis gave to Lottie for the week. Another buzz sounded a minute later which was a message from the alpha saying ‘call me if you want me to come down there, I’ll see you in the morning love xxx.’

And if Harry got a call in the morning from two giggling girls who stole their brother’s phone then all he could hope was that they didn’t go through the photo albums. Louis doesn’t have to know that his all sibling told him some embarrassing stories and told Harry their brother was drooling, Harry just smiled and told them he’d be down in a minute. He was so glad he was brought into this family, he’d like a big family like this too. Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone watching Riverdale?


	9. 9

A time of serenity where all the mates can do is be close to the other. Louis cuddled close to his mate with his head on the Harry’s lap while he stared up to the alpha’s attentive eyes that looked around them. Louis was in his own personal bubble with his mate until a hand began to tickle his tummy. Harry looked on fondly with no attempt to stop what was happening. Louis turned to see phoebe and Charlotte had both ruined his little moment by tickling him and running away, they wanted a chase. Harry petted Louis’ knee, as if to say ‘go and get them.’ Louis smirked and quickly pecked his mate’s lips. The omega jumped up and stalked over to where phoebe was hiding with Charlotte behind the couch. He pounced and pined the younger as he began his assault of tickles that were far worse than what were given to him. Lottie had ran away and abandoned her sister to get away from the brother. Phoebe was laughing hysterically underneath him as he did an incredibly terrible fake evil laugh until he just stopped, not wanting for the sister get sick especially at her age. He leaned down as she caught her breath and attempted to push the older off.

“How about we both go get lotts? I need your help finding her.”

Phoebe nodded happily, happy to team up against the sister that left her stranded. Louis chuckled as he let the girl up and had her point out Lottie that was hidden behind the open door, they knew to stay in the living room. 

“Oh Lottie? Where oh where could she be?”

Louis called out the mock as he and phoebe walked over to the door. Just as they got there Lottie peeped out only to find her brother and sister caging her in. Louis closed the door so he had more room to tickle the sister without anyone getting hurt and/or getting too claustrophobic in the tight space. Louis advanced with a smirk as phoebe began to tickle their sister. Lottie was trying to push them away but to no avail. She slid to the floor to try cover up and thankfully the older stopped and picked up Lottie with a kiss to the forehead. He brought the group away from behind the door only for the monitor to go off near his mate. 

“I’ll go get it.”

Louis was about to go off in the direction where the twins were, only to turn and plant a kiss on his mate’s lips quickly before rushing off. He concluded he was still quite clingy considering it’s been five days since their mating cycles ending, though it had ended earlier than usual. He just needed to be close to his mate since then. 

It didn’t take long for Louis to get to the twins room, they had moved to a room on the royals floor just several doors down from the living room he was just in. The maids quarters were nearly a two minute walk and babies can’t wait that long. The door was pushed open and the crying babies were revealed it was usual for one of the babies to wake up for something then they’d wake up the other who might just want attention now or something else. 

“Hiya babies! Oh, what’s the matter?”

Louis made his way over to the two and picked up Ernest first who’s face was red from the screams coming out of him. Louis bounced the baby in his arms. It wasn’t feeding time, his nappy wasn’t heavy and as he put the soother in his mouth again the baby didn’t take it. Though, the bouncing had calmed the cries, the baby just wanted to get out of the cot and get some attention. He ran the same analysis with Doris to find the same, she just wanted to get out as he bounced the babies in his arms and talked to them with exaggerated facial expression and a happy tone.

“That’s all better. The babies only wanted to get up, yes they did. Bouncy bouncy babies. Let’s go to your sisters, yes? Yes! Let’s go.”

Louis carefully brought back the eleven month olds to the living room and over to the baby pen. Louis placed Doris on her tummy and called the baby who raised her head and pushed up onto all fours and crawled back to him and sat in front of him, Louis could bet she was an omega. He knew Ernest could already crawl though and he could bet the baby was going to be an alpha, he had a feeling. He placed the babies in the large pen to play with their toys and communicate with babble that made up no words at all. Louis smiled as he walked back to his mate. The girl we’re all sat watching tv, ‘Zoey 101’ playing on the screen that Louis didn’t have much interest in. Harry sat his mate across his lap and leaving a kiss under the mate’s ear.

“You’re so cute with your siblings. Talking with the babies and playing with the others. God, you’d be such a great mother... such a turn on to think of you with a big pregnant belly.”

Harry voice was low enough that only Louis could hear his words as Harry’s large hand ventured under Louis’ jumper to rub over the flat tummy. Harry was sniffing over the omega’s neck and leaving small nips over the skin. Louis’ hand dropped to lay over the alpha’s through the fabric of the jumper but he had to push away his mates face.

“We’re babysitting.”

Louis eyes were telling Harry this wasn’t happening here as he stroked the alpha’s jaw with his thumb. Harry smiled as he pulled Louis to straddle his lap.

“Give me a kiss.”

Louis complied and the sound of a kiss echoed through the room and was followed by another before Louis pulled back to an ‘ew’ sound coming from his sisters beside him. He turned with a smile as Harry nosed into Louis’ neck again and even left some licks over the heated skin. Louis shrugged at his sisters.

“You’ll understand when you’re older and have a mate.”

Three just scoffed uninterestedly but Louis notice the one head that watched on fondly, Lottie. Louis smiled to her as they both remembered the chat from over two weeks ago. Louis winked and pushed Harry’s head black in front of him and placed a cheeky peck on the alpha’s nose before getting up and walking to the babies. Suddenly, Johannah walked in with a fond smile at Louis crouching in front of her youngest. 

“Boobear. I’m going to take the girls to the park in town that about a few minutes walk from the gates, can you look after those two?”

Louis nodded as the oldest twins squealed and ran to met their mum with the older girls followed behind with a smile, never too old to go to the park. 

“Thank you boo.”

Louis turned his attention back to the two youngest siblings who crawled to where he was sat cross legged in the pen. He quickly changed Doris’s nappy as it felt a tad fuller from emptying her small bladder. He passed the two their sippy cups filled with water and watched them play together for a while longer as he sat on his stomach at the end of the couch while looking over his brother and sister. Next thing he knew Harry spread his legs to lie between them and rest his head in the plush cushion of Louis’ ass.

“Comfy.”

Louis giggled and reached a hand back to rub through Harry’s hair. He did want to cuddle as long as Harry kept it Pg. Louis rested back down on his forearms and passed Ernest his sippy cup again as the baby looked for it. Louis was content where he was but he knew in a while the twins would need their bottles and possibly nap times. 

“Why haven’t I used you as my pillows yet?”

“I don’t know Haz. I always use you as a pillow, your lap and chest and shoulders especially.”

“Got to make up for some time then, don’t I?”

Louis giggled and kept passing his siblings toys to keep the occupied as they crawled around the pen for the next half and hour, obviously getting a bit tired and cranky as Doris snatched Ernest’s toy and the baby boy cried. Harry was jostled to the couch as Louis got up and picked Ernest off the floor and coddled the baby with rocking motions and cuddles.

“Haz, please can you go make the baby formula? I think it’s time for their naps.”

Harry nodded and tripped as he got up but quickly recovered and walked off to the kitchen to heat up the formula milk. In the time it took for Harry to return Louis had calmed Ernest. Harry passed a bottle to his mate who sat in the corner of the chair and began to feed the baby while Harry picked up Doris. 

Eventually, with a bottle edging empty, Louis held the sleeping boy as he pulled the bottle teat away from the baby as he rest his head on his mate’s shoulder next to him, tired himself. Harry held the sleeping baby girl in one hand as he wrapped an arm around his mate. 

“You’re so happy, I can feel it through the bond.”

Louis hummed in response as his blue eyes opened to look back up to his mate. His omega was purring in the back of his mind and he had his mate and his siblings around him. Harry kissed his mate with intent as Louis let him in to caress every surface with his tongue, slow and filled with love before breaking away to rest back on Harry’s shoulder while Harry rest on the mate’s head. 

If jay came back to see the mates asleep with the babies in their arms and had to carry her smallest children to bed before waking the mates to move into a more comfortable position then no one had to know. Well, except anyone who would walk in to see the mate’s in each other’s arms laid across the couch who were having a nap that may have lasted over an hour. 

•••••

Louis awoke in Harry’s arms around him and toned body pressed behind him as fingers poked his cheeks followed by giggles. Louis pretended to still be asleep in hope that the girls would go away only for Johannah to walk in and disturb their fun.

“Girls. I said check if their awake not wake them. Come on now, go get your dinner...”

Louis heard two pairs of feet leave the room so he opened his eyes to see his mother leaving two bowls on the coffee table along with a note. Johannah noticed the awake son and crouched down in front of him.

“Sorry for them waking you love. I made some pasta and I just wanted to say thank you for all your help today. Everyday, because of you Anne has got me a job here with a lot better money and the girls are going to a better school. Sorry, I’m rambling. Get some more sleep, you can heat that up later. Love you.”

“Love you too mum. Thank you for the food and anytime.”

Johannah winked as Harry pulled Louis impossibly closer before leaving and closing the door after her. Louis instantly drifted back off to sleep with his mate behind him on the couch that just about fitted them. About half an hour later Harry woke and began to rub and draw patterns on his mate’s stomach until Louis began to rouse and eventually turned to face his alpha. 

“Hi.”

“Hey baby.”

“Mum left some dinner for us, probably need to heat it up now.”

Harry looked over the mate’s shoulder to see the two bowls placed on the coffee table. With a smirk he pulled Louis closer and pressed their foreheads together.

“I have my dinner right here.”

Louis giggled as Harry playfully bit his shoulder, he loved little playful moments like these. Harry continued to bite and lick up to his jaw before leaning back with a pout for a kiss. Louis giggled as he planted a chaste kiss over his alpha’s lips.

“Another.”

Louis complied but was caught as his alpha as he was pulled impossibly closer and the alpha’s tongue requested entrance while a big hand cupped Louis face. Louis hummed but parted his lips, allowing their tongues to meet in the middle. The kiss wasn’t fast pace and lust filled as they moved with slow movements and just held each other close. Eventually, Louis pulled back with red tinted shiny lips and smiled to his alpha.

“Come on, let’s get actual dinner. And excuse you, I’m am not dinner, I’m a dessert.”

“I think I prefer dessert then my darling.”

“Bad boy’s don’t get dessert.”

Louis may have initiated a chase as he got up and brought the bowls to the kitchen leaving Harry gaping before a smirk set on the alpha’s face while he got up to stalk his mate. Harry tried to sneak up on the suspecting omega but Louis caught him and turned with a smirk as the microwave was set for thirty seconds with one bowl. 

“Such a tease.”

Harry approached and backed the omega to the counter. Louis had to tilt his head back to see the alpha smirking above him.

“I try. Now you’re going to kiss me and feed me because I’m still tired and I want to go to bed.”

Harry raised an inquisitive eyebrow as the microwave dinged beside them. Louis turned and replaced the warm food with the colder one and began the process again. He didn’t get to turn as Harry began nipping in his jaw before turning the omega’s head to capture his lips in a hot kiss that was unfortunately interrupted by a ding. Louis smiled as he parted and grabbed the food and sat at the table provided in the room just as he was about to sit he was lifted onto his mate’s lap.

“God, I love you.”

Louis turned with a peck to his mate’s lips before he was being fed. The previous sexual build up had dissipated as they fed each other with the food given to them. Louis was content on his alpha’s lap and once he claimed to be full the alpha quickly ate while Louis almost fell asleep on his mate’s shoulder. Harry ended up just leaving the empty bowls filled with water in the sink as he carried his tired mate up to their room.

Somehow, Harry had got them to brush their teeth and wash their faces before getting to lie in bed with his mate. Louis was the first to fall asleep in his mate’s arms but just as Harry was about to drift off Louis groaned and turned from their spooning position with sleep glazed eyes with his lip between his teeth.

“Harry?”

“Yes my love.”

“Knot me please.”

It wasn’t what Harry was quite expecting as Louis stripped from his panties and laid on his back, ready for Harry to mount him. It reminded Harry of during their heats and ruts where they’d get spells of horniness during the night. The alpha was quite confused because a second ago his mate was asleep and now he’s whining for a knot. It was obvious that anything happening now would just be the classic vanilla sex and they both knew that, especially with Louis’ desired position. 

Harry moved closer to his mate so he was on his side next to the omega, he parted the omega’s legs and slipped two fingers into the lubricating hole. Louis’ body seemed to playing catch up with his desires as Harry’s entrance was drier than usually. Harry’s other arm was being laid on as Louis’ head rested on him. Louis watched as Harry redrew his hand to spit on his fingers to make a smoother and more comfortable entrance for the mate.

“What’s brought this on kitten? You were practically pushing me away before dinner.”

Louis whined and turned to his mate as the fingers inside him began to pump into him at a unrelenting pace as another finger was slipped in. Louis licked his lips as his hand snuck into Harry’s loose boxers to trace over the hardening length.

“Just really want it now, please. Want your knot now.”

Harry gave his mate a passionate kiss just as Louis’ hand motions sped up to jerk his alpha to full hardness. Harry picked that moment to press his three fingers against his mates prostrate causing Louis back to lift off the mattress as his legs attempt to snap shut. Harry held the pressure there leaving Louis in a silent scream underneath him.

“Baby, open your legs for me please.”

Harry pulled his fingers out as Louis legs were spread as wide as they could go. Harry moved and quickly took off his loose boxer shorts before situating himself at the omega’s pulsating entrance. 

“Good boy. Ready love? Gonna go slow.”

Louis nodded enthusiastically as Harry pushed forward and slipped to the hilt comfortably. Harry stayed to his word with slow drags out and in as he hit deep. Louis was breathless below him with his hands gripping Harry’s biceps while his legs wrapped themselves around the alpha’s waist. Harry kissed over his mate’s face as the room was sounded with the slick slide of each thrust, their heavy breaths, the wet kisses, and Louis’ beautiful moans. The intense pleasure and euphoria winding its way through their bodies until the finally climax as blinding hot pleasure burst through the bond. 

They laid in a mess of limbs as they laid front to front on their sides. Harry petted Louis as he release a final spurt into his mate. 

“You okay now kitten?”

“Yeah, was so good. Thank you. I love you.”

Louis finished with a yawn as he cuddled into his mate and threw his leg over his alpha’s body. The two fell asleep soundly with no other interruptions. 

•••••

Louis was rushing from the bathroom with a towel drying his face as he stumbled to pull up his jeans with one hand at the same time, nearly falling only to be steadied by two strong arms behind him.

“Calm down baby, don’t want you hurting yourself. It’s just dinner.”

“With both our mother’s. They will have questions Harry. Like... like when’s the house ready, hows the wedding plans, and when will they have their grandchild?”

“Babe. The house will be ready hopefully by March, the wedding plans have been put on hold until we have a definite date, and grandchildren will come when we’re ready and when we have a comfortable place to nest. No need to worry kitten, I’ll answer the questions if you need me too. At any point if you get too uncomfortable then tell me but as you said, they are just our mothers.”

Harry pecked the mate’s forehead and pulled up the jeans completely as well as zipping and buttoning them up. Louis smiled and gave Harry a hug in thanks for his overthinking. Louis grabbed a his pink jumper from the bed and threw it on. Harry was just about to turn back to change as well but he span back to his mate who had let out a cry and was immediately pulling off the jumper.

“Babe, what happened? What’s wrong?”

Louis sat on the bed with a small sniffles while Harry kneeled in front of him.

“It really hurt, my chest feels too sensitive. I can’t put on a shirt.”

Harry watched Louis was a confused look as the omega touch his nipple only to fling the hand back as if he was scorched. Louis whined and Harry didn’t know what to do.

“I’m going to call my mum, see if it’s every happened with her and if she knows what to do, okay kitten? Are you okay with me telling her what’s happening?”

Louis nodded with a yowl as he attempted to touch the puffy skin of the areola again. Harry picked up his phone from the nightstand and dialed his mum while sitting next to his mate and wrapping an arm around him for comfort as Louis mewled with the itchiness and sensitivity.

“It’s going to be okay babe. Probably just going to need some cream.”

Harry planted a kiss over his mate’s head just as his mum picked up the phone. 

“Harry, is everything alright?”

“Hi, umm well... we don’t know. Louis was putting on his jumper here but he had to take it off because it hurt him. His chest is really sensitive and we were wondering is it an omega thing and is there like... something to put on it to help?”

The line was silent for a second as Anne processed all the information.

“I know what your talking about, it only happened to me when...”

“Mum?”

“Okay well, there should be a lotion in the supply room somewhere and tell Louis I hope he’s okay... it must just be a... rash.”

The conversation continued as Anne told Harry where the cream should be, what it’s called and what kind of box it’s in. Harry nodded along and also stopped his mate from touching the raised skin again while giving Louis a look that meant a hard no. Once off the phone and after promising his mum they’d try to be there on time he put the phone back into the bed and gave his mate’s thigh a pat.

“I’m going to go get this cream, no touching it anymore than it has to be. If I come back to hear you crying because you were touching it I’ll be the one touching and it won’t be much better.”

Louis nodded and kept his eyes glued to his chest. Harry lifted his chin and gave the mate a quick kiss before running off to find this cream. Louis followed orders and didn’t touch it though it was a had task considering the skin felt like it needed to be itched.

Eventually the mate returned with his eyes glued to the instructions.

“Okay kitten. I need to apply this twice a day. It might hurt but it will feel much better afterwards. Do you want to do it or me?”

“You please.”

Louis laid back and let Harry sit next to him. He heard the cap being popped open and Harry mumbled about being good and it was coming. No preparation would have prepared him for the pain he felt as Harry’s thumb lightly pressed and smeared the cream over his nipple. Louis jolts up with a scream and cry. Harry pulls the hand away and hold Louis up with an arm as he shushes him and gives him small kisses.

“It’s okay kitten. Everything going to be fine. Let just get this over and done with. Doing so good, my good omega. I’m going to rub it in a bit and then I’ll do the same for the other and it will be all done.”

Harry continued while Louis cried in his arms Harry gave him kisses and stopped for minute breaks in between to comfort his mate. Fortunately, it didn’t take too long for them to finish and for Harry to take Louis in his lap completely to cradle him.

“See, all done. You’re so good baby. Don’t worry, hopefully, it will be gone soon. You did so good for me. Come here and give me a kiss.”

Harry nosed over Louis’ cheek until he turned and he was able to give him many pecks that led to more loving kisses but the was no tongue involved and it was enough to calm the mate down. Harry broke away from his mate’s lips and rocked Louis in his lap as Louis whined.

Louis had to admit he loved the attention but he definitely did not like the burn on his chest as the cream did it’s work. Even the air felt like it hurt his nipples as if waved past them from the open window.

“We’re in no rush baby. Our mums wouldn’t mind us being late, they’ll understand. I’m pretty sure it’s just an omega thing, they’ll understand.”

Louis nodded and buried himself into Harry’s chest to engulf himself with the calming scent.

It took half an hour for Louis to finally dress into the jumper and another ten minutes for them to finally met their mothers in the dining hall as they rushed in, twenty minutes late.

“Sorry. We’re here now. Had a little incident.”

Harry guide his mate with a hand to the small of his back. Louis walked with his head up with a sniffle, still having a dull throb in his chest. Harry pulled out his mate’s chair but it felt as though the omega would only end up in his lap minutes later. Harry took his seat and smiled up to their mothers who had smiled on their faces though Johannah had an underlying worry behind her eyes as she wondered on the incident that looked to have her son upset. Louis gave his mother a smile of reassurance that he would be fine as the servers came out with their food. 

Though as the food was revealed to the young omega, Louis didn’t feel like eating. He really did love lasagna and his mother knows that but he couldn’t really stand the thought of it at the moment. Louis picked at the side salad and chips quietly without complain though Harry seemed to pick up the pickiness of his mate.

“Lou, what’s up?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

Harry placed a hand on his mate’s thigh with a squeeze for comfort.

“Why aren’t you eating your lasagna?”

Louis shrugged.

“C’mon here, it’s nice love.”

The mothers seemed to share a look and fortunately they piped up for him. He just wasn’t feeling like eating the pasta.

“Leave him be Hazza. He doesn’t have to eat it if he doesn’t want to. Louis can we get you anything else?”

Louis shook his head and waved them off as he laid back comfortably. 

Other than that, dinner went smoothly, the mothers didn’t ask what seemed to be Louis’ most feared questions, yet the omega was still on edge. Harry was talking to the two mothers with some silly jokes when Louis let out a whine for attention. Harry turned with a look that was both fond and worried. He tugged the mate from his chair and onto his lap.

“You okay baby? What was that?”

Louis blinked up lazily and shrugged as he rested against his mate’s shoulder with a sigh of relief. Harry pecked the mate’s cheek before turning back to his mum and soon-to-be-mother-in-law. After another whine, Harry petted his mate’s thigh continuously until he was hearing the soft breathing of his mate in a sleep state. Louis was held close until being startled awake by the groups laughter.

“Hey sleepyhead.”

Louis hummed and pecked his mate’s lips before turning to their company. The table was cleared with only three empty champagne glasses adorning the table top. The mothers smiled at the dopey and sleepy look on the omega. Louis just wanted to cuddle up with his mate in bed.

“This was lovely. I’m glad we could catch up and hopefully we can again sometime when louis can stay awake the whole time-“

They all chuckled and Harry received a pinch to the back of the shoulder from his little mate.

“- though, I think we’re going to head to bed. Can’t have you falling asleep again with these jeans on.”

Harry nuzzled his mate’s cheek as the mothers watched fondly. 

“Remember to apply that cream again, Harry. I’d say take it easy for the next few days now, love. Don’t want to irritate that rash.”

The two said their ‘goodbye’s and ‘Love you’s before making their way back to their room. While Harry carried his tired mate back to their room to rub lotion on louis’ tender nipple before falling asleep, the mothers smiled to each other because they may know something that their grown puppies don’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? It was just under 5,000 words. I hope everyone liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and encourage and motivate me to keep on writing. I hope you all had an amazing week. 
> 
> What do you think is happening to Louis? And random question: favourite songs atm? Please do point out if there’s too many errors because I haven’t gone through it for a second time to proof. 
> 
> I love you all and I hope you have an amazing week ahead! See you all again next week. - C xx


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos!

The two were incredibly tired after the dinner, especially after the tearful and emotional struggle for the omega to get his cream applied before bed. The poor omega had to be coddled for a half an hour with cuddles, kisses and praise from his alpha. Louis was brought out of the state as there was constant bangs on the wall from next door from what was definitely the headboard. Louis had giggled as Harry playfully covered his ears like a pup. 

•••••

The constant banging continued as Harry’s hands lifted off his ears to listen to his mate laugh, a poetic melody that was the beautiful music to his ears despite the commotion from the other room. Louis blushed, even after this long, and hide with the utter fond of his alpha. The sound was utterly intoxicating to the alpha, he craved the chuckles and giggles from his mate as much as any moan. He longed for the hypnotic chortles.

“Stop!”

“You’re so beautiful. I could listen to you laugh all day. My little angel. Let’s wipe away those tears now and have a nice cuddle. My little mate must be so tired.”

Louis hummed as he roused from his hiding spot in Harry’s shoulder, Harry took the opportunity to get up and lift his mate with him to complete their nightly routine. Face’s washes and teeth brush they were back in bed in no time. Both had stripped completely at the complaint that it was too warm and they were soon cuddled together. 

Harry was wrapped around his mate in a spooning position as he littered kisses over the back of his mate’s neck in comfort.

“How are you feeling, my love?”

“Sleepy but great otherwise.” 

Harry rubbed over his mate’s tummy and thighs, pressing loving kisses to Louis’ jaw.

“How’s your omega?”

Louis hummed at all the attention from his alpha focused on him as Harry began to suck and nibble along the column of his throat to leave a mark.

“Omega- omega’s content, very happy. Just think he was anxious for the heat but- but better now.”

“Your not going to be waking up for a knot now, are you?”

“No, I’m really not in the mood. Even my omega doesn’t want one, sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry about love. Just asking is all. Would never force you, you know that?”

“Yeah.”

Louis rolled to tuck his head under his mate’s chin while throwing a leg over Harry’s body.

“Good boy. Now get some sleep. Nighty night, I love you.”

“I love you too Haz.”

Like that, the two drifted off into peaceful dreamless slumbers in each others arms. Though untrue to his word, Louis woke up at a time Niall would call ‘arse o’clock’ to wake up his mate as he jutted against him asking for a knot. Harry didn’t hesitate to let his mate use him for his own pleasure as he laid down while Louis rid him as he woke up properly. Harry chuckled at Louis’ change of mind before switching the position. 

His was truly in a world of his own and he was astoundingly gorgeous as he got the pleasure he asked for. Not thirty minutes later, the couple were sleeping again with a knot locked between them.

•••••

Harry showered his mate with kisses as he woke up to see Louis on his phone. He managed to steal his mate’s lips for a second in a loving peck. As he looked up he could see the sheen glowing over his mate’s skin where he was half led on the alpha. Harry must have had slipped out of Louis sometime during the night and in the process messed them both up with the, now dried, slick and cum. Louis still had his leg thrown over his mate with his phone in his hand over Harry’s chest. Louis giggled to himself at what must have been displayed on his screen. The alpha stroked the beautiful boy’s thigh with his palm before cupping a handful of his omega’s voluptuous bum while he wrapped his other arm around his mate’s shoulders and held him close.

“Morning love. How you feeling?”

Louis had a bright smile lighting up his face as he tilted his head up to look at his mate. The face lifting smile was contagious with his bright blue twinkling eyes that blinked up at the alpha.

“I’m good, so good. Liam and Niall finished their heats. Can we met up with them. It feels like I haven’t seen them in ages.”

“Kitten, that’s because our cycle was shorter and of course we can. But, give them some time first. They need some time with their mates to calm down, you know we have a long cuddle from about an hour or two afterwards. Every alpha needs some time afterwards to ensure their mate is calm, out of headspace, happy, and back to reality before letting them out of their nests. They’re probably not happy about them being on their phones right now.”

Louis pouted but continued to type on his phone while Harry continuously caressed and stroked his lovely mate, he just wanted to kiss the pout away. 

“I want to see them now though.”

“How about you tell them you can met up with them in about an hour and a half? Everyone can have cuddle time and then everyone can clean up.”

Louis’ smile lite up his face again at the allowance to see his friends, he went back to furiously typing in his phone again before locking it and looking back up to his alpha. Harry moved the phone off his chest and left it on the nightstand, out of Louis’ reach. 

“Thank you.”

“It’s okay, love. You don’t need to thank me for allowing you to see your friends. So, we have an hour and a half, they only thing we need to do is shower. Can I have a proper cuddle?”

Louis giggled and allowed Harry to pull him centimeters up to let his omega rest his head in the crevice of his neck. Louis had two tight alpha arms wrapped around him in no time at all while Harry just basically hummed and kissed over his mate’s shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“And you’re pretty too, I guess. Thank you.”

Harry growled playfully while leaving a small nip over Louis’ collarbone. He didn’t miss the small groan out of his mate, so he continued. He nipped, licked, and sucked over the exposed skin until Louis pulled away. Harry was about to chase the red skin as if it was a game until he met the omega’s eyes that screamed he wanted at least a break, the same look the omega got when he was a bit too overwhelmed in any situation.

“I- I don’t want to have sex.”

Harry nodded and moved his hands to his mates waist as he lead Louis on his side next to Harry instead on on top of him to show no one is over powering anyone. He gave Louis’ forehead a peck and shushed any small whimpers.

“Talk to me love. You know I wouldn’t do anything your not comfortable with, right? Now tell about what’s been going on the last two nights? Waking me up desperate for a knot when you weren’t in the mood before that? Hmm? I just want to know what’s happening in there.”

Louis suddenly looked too close to tears as he clutched onto Harry’s biceps. He looked like he was getting too overwhelmed and Harry knew it was the omega planting ideas in his mind again. He didn’t know what he omega wanted, should he pull him close and hold him tight or give him some space? His instincts screamed to pull Louis close so he had the omega dragged into his hard chest in a second.

“Don’t be thinking so much, I’m just trying to understand. Take your time.”

Louis seemed to tense but he soon calmed as was nearly acting normal in the next few seconds but Harry knew he had so questions he had to get off his chest so he stayed quiet. 

“Are you going to leave? I know I’m probably annoying but please don’t leave, I can change.”

Harry looked at his mate with a look of confusion before leaving a kiss over the corner of the omega’s frowning mouth. He mind had wandered to the extremes and Harry didn’t like that, he wanted his mate carefree and stress free. 

“No. Don’t change anything, baby you’re perfect. I’m never going to leave you. It really doesn’t bother me, I just want to know what’s happening so I can understand and give you what you need. If you don’t want my knot then that’s okay and if you do then I’ll give you what you want. I’ll always give you what you want, what you need.”

“Thank you. Sometimes I just can’t stand the thought of sex but then during those nights it was as if I was in heat because I needed it. It kind of just comes along.”

Harry just hugs his mate closer and peppers his face with kisses until Louis is calm which end up being over half an hour later. Harry knows the dried concoctions are not at all comfortable and they need to shower.

“Kitten? What do you think about a bath to clean up?”

Louis just shrugged and turned away from his mate like as if he was planning to ignore him and he didn’t need Harry’s affection anymore. Harry shuffled to move an arm around his mate, as if to move to a spooning position but Louis just didn’t react as he was on the edge of the bed. All of this just coming out of nowhere like this was some stranger to the alpha.

“Kitten? Baby? Are you with me at the moment? I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

No reply. In fact the whole ignoring thing went on for another ten minutes and Harry was losing his patience as he ran his palm down his face and back through his hair. His alpha was getting more agitated at the ignorance of his mate that caused his more primal instincts out that called him to set Louis in place. His alpha wanting to pull the omega over his lap, he just needed to distance himself before his alpha’s instincts become reality. The behaviour displayed from his mate was confusing him and he didn’t want to snap if his mate was in a vulnerable state.

“Louis William Tomlinson. I don’t like this attitude at all. You won’t be going to see your friends if you want to keep this up. You are being incredibly disrespectful, immature and rude. If you need me I’ll be in the shower.”

Harry slid off the bed with a growl of frustration. Maybe him getting angry and frustrated wasn’t what Louis needed but he couldn’t help but feel that way. He can’t help if he doesn’t know what’s wrong which is the same information that he’s not getting. After getting ignored for so long he just wanted answers or to be by himself, he choose the latter as he walked off towards the bathroom to clean off. He could feel the anxiety build in the bond but he was too anxious and frustrated himself to focus on it as he undressed and climbed into the shower and turned on the water. He let the warm water soak him and calm his tense muscles. About five minutes later he didn’t expect to have two arms wrap around him from a shame filled omega. 

He turned to see Louis shaking with tears building up in his eyes as he clutched his mate close. 

“Louis? You’re really confusing me at the moment. ‘Kay, are you ready to tell me what was wrong?”

Harry petted the omega’s fluffy brown hair that was catching droplets of water on the hairs as he stood there while Louis whined at the question. He was lovely the attention but he doesn’t want an interrogation about something he’s confused about himself. He didn’t really know why he acted like that himself because all he wanted was strokes and rubs from his alpha but then he was suddenly upset and then ignoring his mate and he didn’t want to turn around. 

“I just wanted to go see my friends.”

“But Louis, we are going to do that afterwards. You have cum all over you! I’m not going to just let you walk out of the room in that state and definitely not naked.”

Louis whimpered because he knew he was in the wrong and he really wants to just go back to cuddling and sleeping, all this was exhausting.

“Please call me kitten or love or baby, please. I know I was wrong please just... I feel so overwhelmed.”

Harry was immediately in action, he cuddled his omega to his chest and stroked his massive hands over the soft skin of Louis’ back. Louis was shaking before Harry sat them down and allowed Louis to curl into his lap. 

“It’s okay kitten. It must be your omega.”

It wasn’t, he could tell that much. This time it was all himself that was getting him worked up and upset but he didn’t know why. He just wanted Harry, he wasn’t as excited for meeting up with friends as he was before as he considered some reason to say in the room with his mate where Harry can cuddle him and maybe knot him later. 

“Come’re and stopped getting over worked. We’ll clean up and then we can get dressed and go see them. If you’re still overwhelmed then we can leave early.”

He continued to rub around his mate’s face and body along with giving a teary eyed omega lots and lots of kisses. Louis was close to purring away with the smothering contact and that should have been the first indication.

•••••

Harry had a lap full of his mate who was curled into the strong legs with his head resting on Harry’s shoulder. Louis had an arm around his back that held his knee near his chest while the other hand stroked his tummy. Louis’ eyes seemed so unfocused as he preened, only seeming to focus on Harry. Blissfully unaware of the other four eyes observing around him. Unaware of the conversation that was about him but he never tuned into it.

“Has he been like this all day?”

“No, well kind of, but he only wanted to be this close after we’ve had an argument. He was saying he was a bit overwhelmed so he’s just not quite capable of being too far away.”

“Is he in a headspace, fallen to his omega or maybe... dropped.”

“I wouldn’t let him out of my room if he was his omega or dropped. He might be in a headspace but it’s not from sex. That’s some other story there. I’m not going to worry about it, he’s happy right now and it’s probably just his omega planting seeds in his mind. He just wants the attention.”

Harry smiled down to his now sleeping omega. Though he’d have to wake him soon so he’s not awake all night. Harry had actually delayed the meeting with the friends saying they can meet up and have maybe have dinner together while he calmed Louis down and they even had a nap already so he doesn’t really know why Louis’ asleep again. 

Though, Louis had defied him again when he said they should get some lunch earlier but he’s figured out that if he just goes the omega will follow. However, the omega will need all attention of his mate and Harry was happy to comply. He was happy to wait until Louis was ready to tell him what seeds his omega had been burrowing in his mind. 

He picked his mate up and rearranged him so his head was rested on the alpha’s lap with his face looking out to the coffee table with his feet up on the couch. 

“If it continues you should go to the doctor or maybe even his mum. Maybe something like this happened at home or maybe she’s experienced something like it? It will probably just blow over, maybe he’s just having a bad day.”

Zayn advised helpfully as the television was turned on. 

“Yeah, I might ask her in a day or two and maybe mum as well. Might get them together again and ask.”

The five conscious people chatted idly over the abandoned programme until Niall decided it was time for food. Some alpha’s would definitely hate an omega shouting out and would view it as disrespectful but they all laughed as Zayn called the chef in the kitchen who was already informed that they’d have pizza so it was already prepared and just needed to be put in the oven. They definitely lived their little group here, it was definitely easy to get along and just talk. Everyone had shared stories of their lives before meeting each other and it was simple. Each sub-gender shared the same modern views of their roles and all agreed as equals. They were a perfect friendship group that the royals had never had before, only having each other along with their sister and anyone working in the castle to properly communicate with like this. 

Half an hour later three servers came in with five pizzas, three pepperoni and two margarita. They thanked the servers and Harry looked down to his mate. Louis will have to eat and there was no question about it.

“Louis? Babe, dinner.”

Harry shook the omega’s shoulder lightly until Louis turned up to him with sleep heavy features before stretching. Louis whined as Harry went to move his hand from his shoulder so instead he twined his fingers into the baby hairs at the back of his mate’s neck as Louis blinked lazily up at him with a preen.

“Wakey wakey love. There’s pizza here and I want you to eat.”

Louis hummed and was about to drift off again until Harry was holding a slice in front of him and making sure he was fed. Harry had just taken a pepperoni pizza and added a few margaritas to the plate so he didn’t need to lean over to the coffee table every minute. Niall had cooed and even snapped a picture of the two to show Louis later. Louis’ eyes didn’t stray from Harry face once unless they closed from the taste of the food. Both looking at each other with pure fond and adoration until Louis refused a sixth slice with a tightly shut lips and a hand came up to turn the pizza to Harry. Harry smiled and leant down to give his mate a peck before eating his own pizza. 

Everyone was silent at they ate and watched the episode of impractical jokers that had came on that had left five of them laughing as Louis curled into his mate but he didn’t fall asleep again.

Harry felt as the omega drew his shirt up and began to suck, nibble and kiss over the newly exposed skin as he stroked the omega’s side. The sound of sucking had caught the attention of everyone in the room. Next the voice of Ed chimed in.

“What... he’s not... he’s not giving head, is he?”

Of course the others knew that wasn’t happening so his mate spoke up.

“You’d see if Harry had his dick out. May have walked in on them more than once and I don’t see how that thing hasn’t killed Louis. He looks to be just marking up his territory at the moment, pre... omega’s sometimes just do that. Though, your joggers are the only thing stopping him at the moment.”

Niall and Liam shared eye contact for a a few seconds, as if having a conversation with their widening eyes before turning back to their friend. Harry just nodded to the correct information.

“Yes, he’s just over my hip tattoo. I’m guessing he’s tuned us out because he hasn’t slowed down or pulled back for a second. And I’d appreciate it if you didn’t walk in on us now. You have seen too much for your own good, Horan. Just knock or text before you come.”

“I’ll be staying clear of your room now anyways. I don’t know how much you all know about omega’s with mates but as the relationship goes along we get anxious and overwhelmed when someone enters our nest. It’s just kind of kicking in for me but you four have been together for longer. Liam, am I right?”

Liam nodded along while Harry memorised the information given to him. Don’t let anyone in their room. Maybe that could be why he’s anxious, because there’s so many unfamiliar scents around that can be seen as a threats, he doesn’t feel safe in a place that he’s meant to feel safe in. Then what about Liam, Zayn hasn’t told Harry about any moving plans so wouldn’t he be on edge as well? He kind of wanted to talk with his mate alone at the minute just to make sure Louis’ okay plus Louis has to burn some energy to sleep tonight. 

Harry picked his mate up to allow Louis to sit across his lap. He checked and there was definitely a love bite purpling over his hip and there was also a beaming omega on his lap overflowing with pride. Harry hugged his delicate mate close and left a peck on his cheek as his whispered praise. He knew he probably doesn’t need to baby Louis like he’s in a deep subspace but he knew he was in a fragile state, probably his omega shining through a bit.

“Baby, it’s gorgeous! How about we take a little walk to our special place in the woods. We can start walking more often and start going to the gym like you wanted too.”

Of course with Louis overwhelmed mind they haven’t been going to the gym like Louis wanted to in favour of staying in the room watching some movies or meeting up with friends so they know they are okay. Straight as Harry mentioned walking, Louis pouted and crossed his arms. Harry knew this was going to be another episode of ignoring and then running after the alpha. Louis moved off Harry’s lap in favour of sitting in the corner of the couch that was in fact right next to the alpha. Harry’s glad he wasn’t running out of the room. He knew not to overpower the mate by pulling him around just so he didn’t feel overwhelmed, trapped or like he’d drop but he doesn’t want Louis to feel like he doesn’t have his attention so he placed a palm over the mate’s knee. 

“Babe, I was just suggesting a walk, need you to sleep tonight. It can be a little date.”

Harry had told the group what louis’ episode were like so they knew what was happening and how Louis follows him as he walks away. So far Harry has gathered they don’t look uncomfortable, thankfully. 

“I’d be a lovely date idea. You’d love it baby.”

Louis just turned as far away as he could and knocked away Harry’s hand from his knee. Harry leant his head on top of his mate’s shoulder with a whine for attention that usually omega’s would fall to there knees for when it was either their alpha or some unmated alpha. Louis had no reaction even when Harry began kissing above his bonding mark only to be shrugged off. He heard Zayn stifle a laugh only to be playfully hit by his mate who was also trying not to laugh, Ed had his hand over his mate’s mouth with lips attached to his neck to try distract the bleached blond which was kind of working considering he wasn’t laughing.

Harry huffed and walked to the other side of the room near the door before turning back to his mate in the corner who peeking towards him before redirecting his gaze.

“I’m going to go for a walk Lou, bye love.”

Just as Harry walked out to the hallway an omega followed and jumped into his waiting arms with a mewl. Harry poked his head in as Louis attached his lips to the mate’s neck to mark him up.

“We’re going for a walk-“

“To our special place?”

Louis shot up with the question as he watched his mate with slightly glazed eyes meaning he’s in light subspace with a glint in his eyes that told Harry his omega peeking at the surface but wasn’t in control even though it could be quite easy to take control. 

“Yes baby. To our special place.”

Harry got three raised eyebrows from the two omega’s and his brother because they didn’t know what their special place was, where it was and what it entails. Louis went back to licking over Harry’s neck. 

“Our special place is none of your businesses. It’s just somewhere we’ve had a few dates in the woods. Don’t follow us and we’ll see you tomorrow and safe journeys to the new house Ed and Niall.”

Niall wanted to spend one last heat here in the palace to meet up with his friends afterwards so they were moving in tomorrow. Louis popped back up suddenly and wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck. Harry thought maybe he would say goodbye as well but that’s not what he said.

“Want your knot, please.”

“Can we go for a walk first love?...”

Harry licked a stripe over his mate’s jaw away from the eyes of their friends as he whispered. 

“... wait until we get to our special place love.”

Harry got a few goodbyes and good lucks as he walked to the front of the palace with a bundle of horny energy in his arms as the friends laughed in the living room.

“Louis did tell us they’ve done it outside and he likes it.”

The laughs calmed down and casual conversation came up again.

“I wonder what’s happening with Louis?”

The two omega’s smiled at each other before turning to the questioning alpha. They knew but they wanted their alpha’s to hear from the horses mouth. 

“No idea.”

•••••

“Harry, please...”

“Babe, it’s not that long. This is exercise for both of us, not just me.”

Louis dragged his feet as he made sure to put the least amount of effort into walking with his languid pace. He slumped himself as Harry guided him with a strong fixed arm around his waist. Louis huffed as he crosses his arms with a pout, looking up to his alpha as he halts.

“I don’t wanna walk. Want a knot, please. Either you carry me or you knot me right here.”

Harry rolled his eyes playfully but scooped up his mate’s into his arms bridal style. Louis smiled as he rested into his mate with a content preen. Harry had noticed how the preens had been edged with rumbles lately along with the fact Louis was preening more often, though Harry was happy that his mate was happy so it is fine.

“So bossy, my love. Would it be okay if I ask you some questions when we get there? You can always say you don’t want to answer them though, I just want to understand you more.”

“‘Kay.”

Louis relaxed into his mate’s chest snuggly until Harry finally arrived at the beautifully scenic clearing that brought them back to the many dates they’ve shared over the months they’ve been together. The water of the waterfall not frozen but cascades down like stalactites falling into the flowing water below. The winter dew settled atop the greenery around them and clung to the naked trees like a blanket cloaking them from harsh winds. Harry didn’t mind the slight dew as he sat on the floor with the omega in his lap. Louis blinked up obediently towards his alpha, his alpha looking astonishingly gorgeous as the moonlight framed his face. 

“Hi beautiful.”

After all this time, Louis still blushed. Louis wanted to hide but he knew he’d only get away for less than a second before he’d be staring into those gorgeous green eyes again.

“You’re so pretty.”

Louis hand drew up to accentuate his words with a caress to Harry’s jaw. Harry looked almost offended for a split second and Louis could feel the ‘I’m-an-alpha-and-alpha’s-are-too-manly-to-be-pretty’ talk coming along until Harry smirked and ducked his head to rub their noses together in an Eskimo kiss.

“You’re the prettiest princess in the whole world, my love. Can we talk now and then we can go back straight after and we’ll do whatever you want.”

Harry also didn’t want to force the idea of sex incase the impending mood changes and Louis isn’t feeling up to it anymore, he would never want to force Louis into anything he didn’t want. If Louis wants this chat to stop Harry would in a heartbeat. Louis of course nodded with an air of obedience as he straddled Harry’s crosses leg and wrapped his thighs around the mate’s waist with Harry’s hands wrapping around his own skin waist.

“Now, you have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable at any point and we’ll stop talking until you’re ready. Naill was talking about a reason omega’s can get extremely overwhelmed and anxious and I wanted to clear it up, I just want to help. Do you hate the thought of anyone coming into our room?”

Louis nodded grimly with a whimper, trying to curl himself up into a little ball while also trying to have as much contact with his mate. Harry held his mate steady as he leaned down and peppered Louis’ face with kisses.

“Baby, why didn’t you tell me before? We could do stuff about that. Tell me what you think about when the thought comes up or even if someone does come in, please.”

Louis has to say that this conversation would be so much easier with a knot in him or if it was his omega, though he’s too tired and horny to bring his omega forward. He wants to be the one in control as they get back to the room in question to knot.

“I don’t know. Maybe it because of how many people had barged in before and it has me anxious. It’s our only space and it overwhelming to have another scent in that space. I know we’re getting our own house but this won’t stop Harry. The thought of it makes me feel like I’m going to break. Can we stop now please? Need cuddles and need a knot.”

“Of course my love. Thank you for letting me inside there. I love you so so so much.”

Harry pulled Louis as close as possible, chest to chest, while guiding Louis into his neck to scent him as he did the same. Musky and sweet, both calming to each of them as their scents mingled and twined together. Harry’s hands wandered up the back of Louis shirt to rest up on Louis’ shoulder blades only to stroke back down and up in a pattern, until Louis leaned back.

“Thank you Haz.”

Harry only answered with a kiss, a calming soft kiss that made Louis want to stay in it forever until he melted away. Their lips mingled together in relief, they didn’t know how long they were there but it seemed like it wasn’t enough as Harry barely broke away to talk. His breathing fanned over Louis’ parted lips. The alpha’s wandering hands drew up the omega’s side and stopped over the omega’s ribs.

“How are your nipples today love?”

Louis whimpered while composing his sentence. 

“Sensitive but not sore.”

Louis should’ve expected it when Harry’s fingers moved the short distance to tweak the nubs, making Louis fall against the alpha at the new sensation. First it felt a bit sore but then Louis couldn’t help but moan with pleasure.

“Does that feel good love? 

“Please can we go back? I don’t want to wait any longer, I love this place but I don’t think I could have sex here at the moment. Want your knot so bad.”

Harry smirked as he continued and left peaks over the corner of Louis mouth that the omega was to slow to catch.

“Do you think you could come just from me playing with your nipples? Pulling them, sucking them, kissing, biting and squeezing.”

Louis just whined as his head fell back with a moan as Harry’s fingers continued their magic. He wanted there to be a lot less clothes right now, wanted to get what he needed. He moaned as Harry lifted his jumper up and the cold air hit his puffy nipples. Harry licked over his sensitive skin before blowing over the saliva, causing Louis to jump in place with a hiss as his back arched. Then Harry just stopped, he was so close.

Louis’ glazed eyes looked to Harry’s that seemed more calculating than pure lust. The omega whimpered for his alpha only to have Harry growl into the skin of his neck.

“We’re not doing this out here, not until we know you’re completely alright. How about this: we head back to the room and if you can walk for five minutes then you can have my knot. How does that sound.”

Harry put back on his mate’s jumper and gave him a raised eyebrow while Louis workout what Harry was talking about along with composing his thoughts. Harry was right, it could be quite dangerous for the pair if Louis freaked out, subdropped or had his omega take charge while outside and locked in a knot. It just wouldn’t be the best idea with the state at the moment. Harry would rather have them comfy in bed and able to sleep afterwards inside of getting his mate up, having to redress, wash and walk back to the palace. 

Louis obliged within a second and jumped up to walk only to whine that he wasn’t as close to his alpha. Harry crept up with a kiss to the back of his mate’s neck to urge him along. Sure enough five minutes later Louis was asking to be carried and they made it back to the palace safely. To his word, Harry gave the mate his knot and the both were asleep in each others warmth. Laid together in a tangle of limbs, back to chest, with the alpha’s large hand spanning on the mate’s stomach where his knot was deflating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the chapter? Do you know what Niall and Liam knows?
> 
> Don’t forget to leave comments and kudos! I love you all and you always inspire me to create more (I think soon enough there could be 2 more chaptered Larry fics once I actually get them written, you can email me about anything on chloe.latefan@gmail.com)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! - C xx


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Nothing had changed a week later. Harry was unsure of what was happening to the mate. He still had sensitive nipples. He still got tired very easily. He still continued to change his mind about sex. He still craved the alpha’s attention twenty-four-seven. Harry was contemplating whether to bring the mate to some doctor to make sure everything is alright, though his instincts were telling him that nothing was actually wrong. Louis shrugged off the behaviour any time it was brought up and it was all put down to some hormones and his omega. Harry didn’t want to brush this off so easily but he was still completely confused about what this all could be pointing to.

Then came something new to add to the list of Louis’ modify behaviour. All of a sudden Louis had become obsessively territorial over his alpha. Anyone who got too close would be getting glares and he’d have to assert his claim either by kissing his mate or hissing at the intruder to his space. It was definitely registered as something Harry had to look out for after a particular instance about two days ago.

•••••

The two couples all sat in the living room together after having dinner and watching television. Niall and Ed weren’t present considering they now had their own house, leaving Zayn, Liam, Harry and Louis to only be meeting up together for the almost daily dinner meet ups. It always went along the lines of chatting together about the day they’ve had, then they’d have dinner while watching television and then it usually just led to chatting and joking around. 

Louis wasn’t feeling up to joking around as he curled into his mate’s lap in silence while the others chat. He was completely zoned out as he imagined having his own space with Harry in their new house that was due to be completely built in just a a few months. He heard laughing around them as he thought about how the first day in the new house would be like, probably would include a lot of sex and unpacking. He smiled at the thoughts but his dream land was unfortunately disturbed. 

He didn’t register the conversation that was about being ticklish as Liam was reaching over to tickle Harry’s side. They had called Louis to do it for them but he didn’t register it. Something came over Louis as the hand got closer and closer. He felt rage and all he could think about was how someone shouldn’t be touching what was his. His mind no longer noticed this was his friend as he grabbed the hand in a vice like grip as he hissed. Everyone was shocked and Louis was still gripping Liam’s hand and it was definitely was hurting the friend to the point he knew there would be bruises on the wrist after Louis lets go. Louis wasn’t even truly aware of what he was doing but he was only listening to his instincts. 

His only motive now was to stake his claim over his alpha to show this intruder that he was his. A kiss felt like that might not get that point across this time. Next thing everyone knew Louis had let go only to hiss again as Liam’s hand retreated and held his hand to his chest as if he was scalded. Louis wasn’t still for long as he keep his eyes on Liam while reaching down to pull down Harry’s joggers, revealing the black boxers underneath and his hand slipped down the black fabric. 

Harry’s eyes had widened the second the small hands had pulled the trousers away. He was quick to stop the wandering hands before Louis had pulled him out of the confines of the boxers for his brother and his brother’s omega to see along with anyone who decided to walk into the room. 

“Mine!”

Was Louis only response as his eyes shot up to his mates with a forced look of innocence as if he could convince Harry to let go so he could continue showing off what’s his and getting a knot in him to make sure everyone knows that knot is his and that is his alpha. Harry growled a warning to the mate who in turn let go of his dick and begrudgingly allowed Harry to move his hands out of the alpha’s trousers though the omega did growl back to his mate in turn the whole time. 

The other couple didn’t leave but looked on with a confused and nervous look as Zayn checked over his mate and kissed over the pained wrist as he waited for his brother to sort out his omega who looks feral at the moment. Harry only growled back to the mate with a most assertive and powerful growl that led to Louis submitting and Harry turning them around to pin Louis under him while he held the mates wrists above his head. The alpha’s body weight held the omega in place. Louis was submitting with his neck out in front of the alpha making Harry hum in approval at the action. 

Harry directed the mate to face him and look into his eyes and he knew it wasn’t exactly Louis behind them nor his omega. He could tell the mate had blacked out and had followed instincts. He could tell this was Louis being territorial but he didn’t know why the omega was doing so all of a sudden.

“Come back to me Louis. Come back to your alpha. I’m all yours and no one is going to take me away from you.”

Harry felt the omega wrap his legs around his waist as he whined for what he wanted. Whimpering until Harry knew Louis now definitely wanted to be knotted but that obviously wasn’t going to happen right here. Harry had to shake away any hesitation or nerves after he was grappled by his mate, he knew it was Louis and all but he didn’t feel comfortable with anyone just grabbing his crotch, especially after what happened with Taylor. Harry wasn’t focused on that uneasiness as he attempted to get his mate a slight bit more coherent.

“Mine.”

“Yes baby, I’m yours.”

Harry justified his clarification as he sipped his head down to mouth at his bond mark to hopefully get his mate out of this black out. After nips, licks and kisses, Louis’ whining had changed to preens with the attention. 

Eventually after ten minutes the mate was calmer and just wanting all his mates attention on his while not realising the friends had got up and left which led to Harry saying goodbye and an extra sorry to Liam who only brushed off the apology and excused Louis’ behaviour. Harry shortly followed with a horny mate in his arms. After being knotted Harry had explained what happened to the mate only for Louis to continue to profusely apologise for hitting Liam and also for shocking Harry and grabbing him without any consent or regards for his alpha but Harry brushed it off as long as Louis made sure to ask next time. The night ended with a lot of cuddles and a new understanding to Louis being territorial. 

•••••

Currently, the couple were sitting with the two other couples in the friends new house. Niall and Ed had invited them for a night of chatting, games and food. Niall has set up a game of FIFA which led to him and Liam playing first as everyone settled in and fed from the multiple boxes of ordered in pizza that sat in the coffee table. Louis didn’t want to be here but he couldn’t help but feel exhausted and clingy for his mate. He didn’t think of eating until Harry was holding a slice in front of him and fed him with a more than a few slices before he was full and content as he led with his head on Harry’s stomach and legs in between Harry’s that were propped up on the three seater couch in his slouched position. There was three three-seater couches in the room and Louis was happy to have this extra room with his mate so he could nap comfortably. 

Just as the current game finished with Niall shouting out victoriously, Harry was passed Liam’s remote to play Niall next. It was also the same moment Louis had drifted off to the thump of Harry’s heart beat and rise of his steady breathing with an air of content and peacefulness despite Niall’s shouts from around him as he was losing. 

Harry was completely focused on the game that he only noticed the omega was asleep on top of him in the final thirty seconds of the game with him and Niall tied at three all. He couldn’t help but coo with adoration which only led to him losing as Niall took the advantage of Harry’s distraction and scored. Harry could say he really didn’t care as he stroked the mate’s back and raised his knee, giving the mate of a cover of privacy from all that was happening around them. He passed the remote over to Ed to hopefully beat the bleached blond omega but his eyes didn’t stray from his mate as he stared with pure fond at Louis position. 

The mate’s head was laid in his stomach with his body turned into the couch with his legs bent up in a fetal position that had one of Harry’s legs slotted in between the omega’s thighs. One of the small hands supported the sleeping head while the other held Harry’s hip. Harry should be more used to Louis falling asleep on him but it still makes him think it’s the cutest thing in the world, every single time. 

The other couple must have recognised the look as his brother spoke up.

“Is he asleep?”

Harrys head shot up at the question pointed to him and saw Liam and Zayn both curled up together looking over at the two. Harry moved his leg to the side to show the two Louis position as he nodded.

“Do you think anything is wrong with him? Like with the whole always tired, clingy and possessive behaviour.”

Zayn questioned with curiosity and it wouldn’t be the first time Harry has questioned it himself. He has thought about it all along with the other factors that the group doesn’t know about with the change of mind for sex and sensitive nipples. That was something to keep to themselves even if their mothers did find out about the chest sensitivity but there was a reason for telling them. He has avoided looking up symptoms because search results for different types of omega cancers are not going to be helpful. He’s planning on talking to their mothers especially after the territorial behaviour, but they have yet to catch them both. 

“I was hoping to ask mum and Jay when they’re both free. They might have some ideas and maybe it’s just his omega acting up.”

The two alpha’s were paused in thought when a murmur came from Niall that only Liam seemed to correctly hear.

“Alphas are so stupid.”

“What Niall?”

“What? I didn’t say anything.”

Liam sniggered as the confused alpha’s brushed it off as mishearing something else and the conversation was brought back as Zayn questioned his brother.

“Is there anything that happens beforehand... like that might trigger certain behaviours?”

“No everything always starts out normal. It’s not like he’s only like this around you all. He’s never really completely coherent, always clingy and in need of attention.”

Harry keeps a hand stroking the mate’s side while the other plays with the mate’s fingers on his hip. Louis has yet to stir from his position. Liam excuses himself as he sits on the floor next to Niall and they utter their own conversation in whispers and giggles. Zayn and Harry don’t get closer to any of their own answers as the day goes on until an hour later. 

Niall and Liam are cuddling on the three seater closet to Louis and Harry which leaves Ed and Zayn to share a couch as the two giggle. The only words Harry was able to pick up was ‘stupid alpha’s’, ‘oblivious’ and ‘soon.’ Harry didn’t question their conversation as he runs his fingers through Louis chestnut coloured hair that just feels extremely soft. The game was now off meaning the screeching had stopped as a movie now played on the television screen. Harry wasn’t all that interested in the movie as Louis preened in his sleep until it wasn’t preening. The evident rumble that was there before was now had modified into a full purr. Harry nearly jumped up off the couch because this was new and there’s only a few things that Harry knows are linked to purring; an initial contact between mates, contact with alpha after something traumatic and pregnancy. 

Most common is pregnancy and initial contact. The alpha’s mind was frantic as he reminisced over the past weeks. Maybe he was just imagining things. Harry saw the two omega’s next to them smirk to each other out of the corner of his eye but he really wasn’t concentrating on that. 

He snapped out of his overworked head and pulled out his phone and looked up pregnancy symptoms for omega’s and clicked onto the most reliable website he saw. After skimming over the introduction paragraph Harry found the symptoms; fatigue, purring, need for attention, sex drive fluctuations, tender breasts, mood swings, cravings, nausea, headaches, frequent urination, cramps, weight change and constipation. Louis was experiencing most of them, purring seemed to be the biggest give away from all the symptoms and he needs to sort this.

He might be a dad, he has to tell Louis. There might be a little pup growing in his mate and it was both the scariest and most adorable thing in the world. He knows he has to get out of here because he needs to confirm this theory with pregnancy tests and he needs his mate awake with him to share the information. He knew Louis would want to tell the friends when he’s awake, coherent and when he knows before them so he had to get them out of here. Thank god the movie was loud enough that hopefully no one could hear the purring. He didn’t want to wake the mate so he gathered him into a good position for him to stand up with the mate and carry him to the car. 

“Guys we have to go. It’s a bit of an emergency. Zayn, can you call someone to collect you later please? Tonight was lovely! Bye!”

Harry was out of the room before anyone could question him as he stole the car Zayn and himself had shared with their mates to get here. 

•••••

Louis still hadn’t woken up as Harry laid him on the bed as he paced across the room with three unused pregnancy tests in hand. His mate might be pregnant, he might be a dad. Pregnancy would explain Louis behaviour and he feels excited but scared and he just wants the outcome. Will the tests be positive or negative. 

“Lou? Baby? Lou, wake up please. It’s important.”

The alpha gathered up all his courage and walked over to the bed where his sleepy beauty laid soundlessly in his own little dream land. Louis had stirred at the call as he turned onto his side and allowed Harry to readjust him to be sat in his lap. The omega hummed as he looked up at his mate sleepily, ready to fall asleep any second now.

“I don’t want you to freak out or anything. I know we were at Niall’s before and... but... babe... shit. Baby, I think you’re pregnant. I have the tests and you have a lot of the symptoms. You started purring at Niall’s and I don’t think anyone heard but... fuck...”

There was a long pause. As a startled Louis stared at him with widened eyes. He has just woken up and shouldn’t be expected to process as quick as normal. 

“Baby, please say something.”

“A puppy? You- you think... a puppy? Can- can we please take the tests? I just... I just need a drink. A puppy, really?”

Harry cuddled his mate close as tears formed in his eyes. Louis was getting overwhelmed because it seemed so clear and he really wanted this, it was all getting too much. Louis hazy mind was still trying to take in the information and he was in shock. 

There’s a pup in his tummy? There is something growing in him? Might. There might be a pup in his tummy that is growing inside him this very moment. How did he not think of being pregnant with all the mixed emotions here’s been having lately, it really would explain a lot. He wants to find out if it is true but he’s also quite scared at the outcome being positive. It was so unexpected. The house isn’t ready. Louis’ not ready, even if his body obviously is. 

Louis looked down to his shirt-clad lower torso as if it will give him all the answers at the moment as he rubbed a hand over the flat surface. Harry nudged his nose into Louis’ hair and gave a sniff into the soft hair just as a hand joined his mates over the hardened tummy. He didn’t want Louis to think he didn’t support this in any way. He wants to be there to give Louis a shoulder to rest on, to go out of his way for any request, to listen to his every need, and to especially give any massages to relax Louis every step of the way. 

“Relax kitten. We don’t even know for sure, so, I don’t want you overthinking anything just yet. How about we just get you to drink a bit of water first and go from there, one step at the time.”

“But Haz, I- I... what if I’m a bad mother? Are we ready? The tests are obviously positive, it would explain so much. But what if-“

Louis’ babbling was fortunately cut off as Harry pressed their lips together in a one-lipped kiss that didn’t stray from the comforting effect. Harry could feel the right winded tension unwrap and dwindle down rapidly in the bond. Once Harry thought it was save for the omega to not overwhelm himself with questions again, he broke away to rest his forehead against his mate and watched as Louis struggle to open his eyes. 

“I love you. How about we have some cuddle time after you drink some water and we’ll go from there.”

There was a little nod from the omega who whined as Harry stood and grabbed a water bottle from the mini fridge they installed for their cycles. After passing Louis the water bottle he walked into the bathroom and laid out the three tests, ready for use, before briskly walking back to his waiting mate who has finished the emptying the bottle. 

Harry easily slid up to his mate and brought the tiny omega into his arms for a much needed cuddle session. Louis purrs started up again which only startled the omega into jumping up, only to be pulled back down a second later. Harry chuckled at the mate’s reaction as he adjusted them so the alpha was on his back with Louis partly over him, Harry didn’t let the opportunity to give the mate’s perky behind a squeeze that seemed to even calm Louis back down from his scare.

“It’s just purring, love. Just telling me how happy you are, nothing to be frightened of. Just relax and tell me when it’s time to take the tests.”

Louis was pretty sure his nervousness was making him feel the need to pee this moment but it was quite hard to even think of moving. He felt so safe and warm in Harry’s arms, he wants to stay here for the rest of his life if he could. Harry even leant over and licked around Louis neck in what would be an attempt of groom in other forms which just made the purring edge louder and louder. The contentment was almost blinding to the omega, his body vibrating and curling towards the mate with the happiness. Literally forgetting how scared of the situation he previously with all this love. 

The purring didn’t stop as Harry pulled away as he rolled them over so he was hovering over Louis, about to bend down to pay attention to Louis’ mark when Louis let out a strangled groan and shot up. Harry had pressed into his bladder and now he desperately need to pee. The purring cut out as he shooed the alpha off him and raced to the bathroom with Harry following. 

“Okay... okay. What do I do? What do I do, Harry?”

After a minute of fumbling around and Louis almost crying with frustration with trying to take the cap off of the second pregnancy test, the three tests were all laid out on the counter for the five minutes it will take to show the results. Louis was anxious with the wait as Harry pulled him to straddle his lap from where he was sat in the closed toilet lid. 

“Can I have a kiss?”

Harry had his famous pout painted over his face that Louis really couldn’t resist if he wanted to. The one lipped kiss was breathy and continuous, dulling any anxiety from the impending result. Louis had his alpha’s hand sprawled and cupping his jaw and the other held the omega’s waist close, Louis wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in this moment. 

Just like that the beeping of the timer went off on the counter next to them and the moment was torn apart. Louis couldn’t open his eyes as their breath fanned over the each other’s lips. Harry reached over and switched off the timer while planting a comforting peck on Louis’ parted lips.

“We’ll look together. Whatever happens, I love you and I can’t wait to have pups with you one day whether it be in the upcoming months or a while later. Don’t be worried or anxious. I’ll always be here, next to you.”

Louis nodded and gave his mate a hug that lasted a few seconds while Harry stood them up and let Louis stand for himself afterwards with hands supporting his hips. Louis’ eyes didn’t leave his alpha’s.

“I love you too.”

Without another word the two looked over at the three symbols. It was like Louis felt a unexpected flood of relief curse through his system. He felt the same feelings flood through the bond from his mate as they assessed the outcome. 

“Baby?”

Louis didn’t know he had tears welding and flooding his eyes until the streaming droplets moistened his cheeks, Harry was concerned about how Louis was feeling. Omega’s lived for puppies. 

“We’re having a puppy! Harry, our very own puppy!”

Pregnant. 

Pregnant. 

Pregnant.

Louis, despite his earlier anxiousness, was over the moon and jumping with joy. He didn’t know how much he wanted this until now and he was crying with joy from the fact. He was pregnant. He was going to have a puppy. He’s having Harry’s puppy, something that will be part Harry and part himself. 

Harry had tears of his own building up and he pulled Louis up so he could wrap his legs around the alpha’s waist so he could carry them back to the room. The shared kisses as they rejoiced and placed hands over the still flat surface of the puppy belly. 

Louis felt so emotional as he cried happy tears and bounced joyfully over the mate’s thighs. 

“We’re having a puppy. We’re having a puppy. We’re having a puppy! But- but what about the house? It’s not ready. What if it’s not ready for when I start nesting? No, there’s too many threats. It’s not safe for a puppy. Harry-“

“Baby, it’s okay. The house will be ready by then and we’ll even call them to see if the builders can go any faster or could they make sure they stay strictly on time and on schedule.”

That calmed those nerves down but Louis soon had other problems nagging to be asked by his omega and himself. 

“Okay, but this is unplanned. We used suppressants, what went wrong?”

Just like that Louis crawled over to the nightstand on his side of the bed to find the box of suppressants that they must have used before the cycle. It was the same box Anne gave them their first cycle and maybe she was only meaning for them to use them that cycle considering the expiration date listed the twenty-seventh of December meaning they used out of date birth control. No wonder Louis is pregnant. 

“It was out of date. We’ll have to check the boxes from now on.”

“Won’t be needing suppressants for awhile now anyways. Now, c’mere and lets have a cuddle. It’s definitely been an emotional day, especially for you.”

Louis couldn’t resist that offer. He was having emotional days anyways, nevermind adding finding out he’s pregnant to that list. He was ready for an uninterrupted cuddle with his mate where they eventually fall asleep into the next day. 

The omega crawled over and plopped down over Harry’s body, legs already tangled and arms scurrying to hold each other. Harry laid a quick peck down over the mate’s mark as he hummed in appreciation. 

“Can we tell our parents first? I want to get advice and I really want the mums to know.”

“You don’t need to explain your reasons love. Of course, we can share the news with our parents. “

Louis noticed as Harry paused and a look of realisation settled on his features. 

“No fucking way, you know when we went to our mums about the sensitive nipples? They fucking knew already, I knew I saw this knowing look from them.”

Louis giggled and it was music to Harry’s ears. 

“If I wasn’t so emotional I probably would’ve been able to notice the signs as well. They should’ve told us, it would’ve been a lot less emotional at that point than this one. I cried because I couldn’t get the cap off of the test.”

Harry just littered playfully pecks over the mate’s pouting face as he himself pouted.

“My poor baby, so emotional.”

Harry only received a slap to the chest by a pouting Louis who looked incredibly emotional as he looked at his mate that was practically mocking him and babying him. Harry made the faces go away with many kisses and apologies. Sure the emotional part of the process could be hard but it will all be worth it, they both thought so anyways. 

After sending a quick text to the parents Harry finally drifted off with a sleeping and purring Louis in his arms. 

•••••

The next morning Harry was texting his mother so he could meet up with his parents and Louis’ for some tea at noon which seemed to be a good enough time gap to enable Louis to get sorted and ready with the three hours they had until noon. Anne promised to get Louis parents to come as well. The displayed time from the clock read eight-forty-nine. They had not bothered to remove any clothing last night so Harry was sure his mate and puppy were both quite toasty even without any blankets covering them. 

He was so immensely prideful that his puppy was there growing in his mate’s tummy. It was almost unbelievable that something so remarkably tiny and fragile will continue to grow into a radiant young pup that has half of Harry’s genetic make up. He knows it could be dangerous if Louis begins to nest too early but he wasn’t scared for that at the moment, images of the process of Louis’ tummy growing and growing preoccupied his mind. 

He could imagine Louis getting cranky as the days go on to the point Harry has to sleep on the couch for the night only to wake up with his sleeping mate having crawled into his arms during the night. He imagine sharing the moment with his mate as their tiny pups wiggles and kicks inside of Louis’ tummy. He could imagine Louis being so incredibly strong during labor but crying and nearly crushing Harry’s hand in his own to lessen the pain. He could imagine finally getting to hold their sweet pup between them as Harry congratulates his mate for being so strong. He cannot wait for the future.

Harry smiled down at his mate while he twirled pieces of Louis hair with his fingertips, Louis was just an astonishing creature. Even though he was emotional now, he was strong hearted. He fought for what he wanted. He was one of a kind. He was so loving and supportive to who he was close to. Harry loved how cuddly his mate was whenever the omega got his opportunities. He was so brave. He was so intelligent and he knew what he wanted out of live. Harry just loves Louis. 

Now he has another mini Louis to protect and love, he couldn’t be more overjoyed with the fact as he imagined with their little pup would look like. The only thing he wished for was for that beautiful puppy to have Louis’ big blue gorgeous eyes. 

•••••

About half an hour later Harry was stroking his mate’s back when Louis shot up and off Harry’s chest with a queasy scrunched up expression. Harry was about to ask what was wrong when Louis was quickly was sprinting from the bed into the adjoining bathroom to empty his stomach into the toilet. Morning sickness. 

As soon as Harry realised exactly what was going on he was by his mate’s side within the next couple of seconds, rubbing Louis back and comforting the pregnant omega. Louis had an arm braced over the toilet seat while the other cradled his tummy until he was just dry heaving into the bowl. Harry rubbed is omega’s uneasy tummy and swept Louis hair back.

“Awe baby. It’s alright, just get it all out.”

“I don’t like this symptom.”

“I don’t like it either, but it’ll be over soon.”

Harry helped his mate stand away from the toilet and handed the grimacing omega his toothbrush with toothpaste before flushing the toilet. Harry laid his head to rest over Louis’ head while his hands circled around to slither under the mate’s jumper to cup the flat tummy. Louis preened at the contact and felt his inner omega roll with purrs in his head. He was still in shock that he actually had a growing puppy in his tummy, it was overwhelmingly exciting to think about until the symptoms catch up and overwhelm him for a different reason. It will all be worth it in the end though, right? 

They found themselves soon laid back down, in bed, in each others arms. Louis was snuggly laid on his back with Harry to his side with one of the alpha’s legs slotted between his own. The hand Harry had braced over his belly was extremely comforting. Thankfully for the alpha, Harry was able to remove Louis’ jumper before climbing into bed along with removing his jaw more as well. The little touches like those just comforted Louis into thinking and believing Harry was wanting this baby and the fact his mate was supporting him mindlessly.

“I know I have probably said this about a hundred times but god you’re so beautiful.”

“You won’t be saying that when I’m fat, complaining, making you do everything, and eating like a horse.”

Louis attached his lips to Harry’s as he saw the alpha opening his mouth to complain only to be shushed. Louis can be very persuasive when he wants to be with his mate. Fortunately, Louis was able to distract the mate for approximately one minute before Harry insistently pulled back to interject again. Harry only got a breath in before he was interrupted by the feisty mate, Louis may get all submissive and clingy sometimes but that doesn’t mean he couldn’t go the other way to be sassy and feisty.

“If you even start that cheesy, ‘no but Lou,’ I’ll put you through hell today, I mean it. Don’t even start with me or you might just be kicked to the floor tonight.”

They both knew it was an empty threat but thankfully Harry didn’t speak up as he huffed and buried himself in Louis’ neck with a small peck to let Louis know he had won and he’s not going to fight him on it, even if he didn’t agree with it. They were both stubborn but Harry knew he’d have to back down or else he’d get an earful from the mate.

“You’re a stubborn little omega, Louis William Tomlinson. I love you.”

“Who doesn’t, I’m just amazing.”

Louis may have been attacked with tickles for his cheekiness until he told Harry he loved his alpha. It was times like this that Harry just fell for his mate a little bit more every second.

•••••

As the time for tea and talk rolled around, Harry and Louis were late by ten minutes but they were here now. They may have had a minor set back when they lost track of time playfully kissing and rolling around the bed in their own little bubble. The two bustled into the dinning room, where Louis first met Harry’s parents before their first cycle. The parents were sat across from each other and seemed to be chatting idly until their pups had walked in looking slightly out of breath, most likely from running here. The mothers watched the omega survey his surrounding and unconsciously lean in to his mate. Harry just lead them to where two chairs were placed at the head of the table, they wouldn’t be needing a second chair considering once Harry sat down he was pulling Louis down into his lap.

“Now, Harry dear, we do wonder why you’ve gathered us here today on such short notice.”

Anne gave a kind smile that just gave all the information he needed, Jay was giving the same smile. 

“You two already knew, didn’t you?”

The mothers smiled light up while the dads just sat in confusion. 

“Yes and we’re so happy for you! My little puppy is going to be a daddy!”

The mothers were jumping with joy and had a bright smile painted on his face because they accept that he’s having a puppy. Harry just couldn’t bring his eyes away from the omega staring up at him with the brightest big blue eyes. The alpha’s hand slipping our the mate’s tummy as his kissed his forehead.

“Pardon, what exactly are we celebrating?”

Robin spoke up in behalf of the two alpha parents to clear up their apparent confusion that was yet to be noticed. Harry gave a shy smile at the two before turning back to his mate, making sure Louis was completely sure on the announcement. When he received a quick smile and peck to the lips in confirmation he looked back up to the dads. 

“Louis’ pregnant. We’re having a puppy!”

The mothers cheered again along with their mates. The parents stood up to huddle around the cuddling mates but as soon as someone reached out to either hug the two or pat Harry’s back there was a threatening warning growl from the pregnant omega to ward off the parents. Harry stared in shock at the mate but Johannah had a knowing look in here eyes as she made sure everyone stood back away from the two.

“Louis! Don’t be growling at our parents, they are no threat.”

If Louis was a dog his ears would be flat against his head, head lowered, and tail between his legs. Louis was convinced he was about to cry as he huddled closer to Harry in attempt to say sorry because he didn’t mean to growl.

“Harry, don’t give out to Louis. Louis, as in, your pregnant mate who is going through symptoms like possessiveness.”

Anne scalded her son and struck away the temptation to give him a slap across the back of the head as everyone sat down. Louis had his head down, not registering the conversation around him because what if they were just talking about him being bratty and out of line? He just didn’t want Harry to be mad at him.

“I used to actually go through quite bad possessiveness while I was pregnant with Louis.”

Harry instantly felt bad as he looked down to his quietly whimpering mate, he has to fix it this instant. Harry picked up Louis so the omega was straddling his thighs and facing him, he firstly saw the big wobbly frown and the watery eyes. He shouldn’t have even opened his mouth as he pulled Louis tightly to his chest and kissed his jaw. He kept his voice low and only for Louis as he reassured the mate while he also comforted the mate through their bond and with gentle touches to his sides, back, and belly. 

“I’m so so sorry baby. I didn’t mean to give out, of course I’m yours. You’re my one and only, no one can take me from you. You’re so precious, my love. The only one I can ever love just as much as you is our little puppies, but even then you’re at the top of my list. Don’t be sad now, love. Why don’t we talk to our mums about pregnancy then?”

Louis was substantially calmer all he gave one final hug to his mate before pulling away from his comforting scent in the crevice of his neck. Harry made sure to give his mate a lingering peck before turning Louis in his lap to face the table. Harry kept his two hands over the mate’s tummy as Louis reached out for the tea someone must’ve brought out during their little session. Harry also noticed the dads were no longer present, Anne must’ve caught on to what Harry was thinking.

“We sent them away to look after both government reports and puppies. We talk about your pregnancy in detail now sweetie, of course only what you’re comfortable with telling.”

Louis was suddenly a lot more excited than he was previously a minute ago, Harry was glad talking about his pregnancy got him so happy. Louis set his cup down an sat patiently for some questions with a room brightening smile. 

“Just ask your questions.”

Harry was fondly smiling as he said the statement that started the two older omega’s on their interrogation that Louis excitedly joined in on.

“So, for starters, when did your last mating cycle end?”

“January fifteenth.”

“So, We’re just a few days over two weeks in then. Have you experienced purring yet? Omega’s usually experience it around the fifth well but I got it around this time.”

Louis nodded to his mother there because he was also on the verge of purring this moment, he had his mate around him and he was talking about his pregnancy with two of his best omega mentors at the moment. Harry chuckled at his happily squirmed no mate and rocked them together while planting a small kiss to the back to Louis’ neck.

“That was the reason I noticed. Yesterday, we were at Niall and Ed’s new house for food and games. Louis was sleeping on my stomach and started purring in his sleep. He was absolutely adorable, but unfortunately, I had to wake him up to get him back to the palace to find out with some tests.”

Then Louis started purring at Harry describing how they found out. He was just so happy and felt so safe as Harry cradled him and let’s little kisses over the back of his neck. The mothers cooed and restrained them self from hugging the pair. 

“So, we’re the first you’ve told so far?”

Louis nodded again and let Harry do the explaining as he reached out for his cup of tea again. The mothers cooed as Harry held a hand under the cup incase Louis’ purring makes the omega drop the cup on top of himself.

“He wanted the parents to be the first to know when we were talking about it last night. We’re going to tell the friends probably in the next week or so.”

The mothers cheered happily at being officially told first with their mate’s.

“And by the way, your fathers were extremely happy for you as well. We had to push them out of the room to talk about the pregnancy. Now, if you every need anything, even just advice, don’t hesitate to call one of us... or we can make a group chat together! You can ask us anything you think of and send us updates! This is going to be so fun, maybe not as much for you for a while Lou.”

It was an obvious observation that Anne was excited and so was Jay as they both turned to each other and began talking a million miles a minute with added squeals. Louis wanted to tell them but he didn’t want to be around so much quick speaking and screeching. He was grounded with Harry holding him, hoisting him to the earth. The omega turned with pouted lips for a kiss, thankfully, Harry obliged. Louis knew he was beginning to feel needy for attention, not attention directed towards pregnancy symptoms or the ‘adult-y’ stuff, he just wanted cuddles with his mate. 

Harry noticed the need and turned Louis, allowing the omega to straddle him, he pressed his forehead against Louis’ and kept eye contact so Louis knew the alpha’s attention was solely on him. Louis body vibrates with purrs, he felt like rolling around and showing off to keep Harry’s attention on him. Though his omega wasn’t allowing him to completely relax with the commotion behind him. 

“Please, can we go? Really just want your attention, only your attention also within our little nest. Wanna cuddle?”

“Just cuddle?”

“If you can get me away from this screeching then you can whatever you want, I’m in the mood for anything. Please, just cuddles first.”

Harry eyes lit up playfully. The mothers were still conversing behind them meaning they wouldn’t catch the small bum squeeze Harry gave to his mate along with a cheeky teasing kiss. Harry planned on getting the mate out as soon as possible as Louis looked uncomfortable whenever Harry would glance away. 

“Let’s get out of here then babe. We don’t have to do anything, I was just messing. Any snacks for cuddling?”

“Ohh... ummm... Oreos and... Nutella and... toast!”

Harry gave the omega a raised eyebrow, question if this was the mate’s cravings beginning. Louis gave Harry and incredulous look in return.

“At least I didn’t say pickles or- or grapes!”

“Do you want them as well love?”

“Yes please.”

Not even ten minutes later the mate’s were back in their room with all of Louis’ requested food items between them. Harry grimaced as louis dunking his pickle into the Nutella but his hand didn’t stray from the mate’s tummy and he occasionally gave the mate a peck on the forehead, nose, or neck. 

“I’m so excited, soon we’ll have a puppy and a house. I always dreamed of finding my mate and having puppies and getting a house!”

Harry just nuzzled against his mate be he agreed, although those dreams only began when he first saw his mate at his door. Harry even gave his mate a proper kiss despite the weird taste around Louis’ lips and mouth. He loved Louis no matter what, pickle and chocolate spread concoction or not. 

Right now, in this moment, the two couldn’t wait for what is to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby business.... you know. One thing I just always wanted in this fic was to have babies refereed to as puppies because ahhh!!! I just couldn’t resist. Thank you to the people who guessed and I loved your comments! 
> 
> Did you enjoy the chapter? Houw Louis and Harry reacted to being pregnant? What did you think anyways? Comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> I love you all! - C xx


	12. IMPORTANT - NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

I don’t really know what to say but I’m so sorry to anyone that is enjoying this story. I’m putting this story on hold for a while. I’d like to think it will be around a month or two. I have no idea but I’d feel like I’d be letting everyone down if I left it longer. I don’t want to become someone who puts something on hold and then never comes back. 

I’m just going through a lot of personal problems and I have been for a while. I’ll still be writing during the break and maybe there might be a one shot released but I can’t promise anything. The problems could be worse but I don’t want to risk them getting worse with the deadline of having to do something every week. I’ve basically dropped out of school because of it so far and I’m going to try other routes. 

Again, I’m sorry. I hope you can all understand and I’m not going to just give up on this story. I love you all and you can contact me on chloe.latefan@gmail.com if you ever want to talk. 

Thank you,  
Chloe xx

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Tell me what your thinking? Updates are not going to be as regular as they once were, sorry. Update would be around 22:00 SATURDAY (IRE), I’m a tad late today. I hope you liked this and you don’t think I wasted your time.
> 
> You’re all beautiful, thank you for reading my work! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. Please comment if something in my writing is incorrect and is annoying you, constructive criticism is welcome. I love you all! - C xx


End file.
